Made To Order
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: It's love at first sight when Yami enters Burger World for a warm meal Yami x Tea/Anzu    Chapter 54 now up
1. Love At First Sight

"**Made To Order"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**It's a chilly winter day in Domino City and former pharaoh and fellow King of Games Yami Mutou enters the nearest restaurant **_**"Burger World"**_** in hopes to warm up and maybe have a hot meal. Little did he realize he'd warm up much sooner.******

**"Welcome to Burger World." says a girl's voice. Yami looks up and gives a soft gasp. The girl had soft, auburn hair, creamy smooth olive skin and bright, cerulean blue eyes. "How may I be of service to you today?" she continues, giving a cute smile.******

**Yami feels a blush rise over his cheeks and nose.******Stuttering over a suddenly clumsy tongue, he managed to force out that he was fine, yes he was alone and a few mumbled sounds he couldn't really understand.

"Here's a table! Your meal will be here in a ... moment..." she had turned to look at him, eyes suddenly widening, and an airbrushing of pink sparking across her cheeks.

Silence fell in their tiny square of area. 

"I-Um-I-I'll get your food." She scooted off as Yami sat in a daze. His head was blank and fuzzy, the world oddly cut off, and he was very desperately wishing the girl would come back to he could read her nametag. But she had disappeared into the kitchen. Through the doors, he caught a glimpse of her, then someone else, then her again, and then no one. Several minutes later, she emerged, set down his food carefully, and stood there, head down, effectively hiding her face.

Now his tongue decided to loosen, and he could see the nametag. "Are you ok, miss...Téa?" He looked to her for confirmation. Accent marks threw him off.

She nodded.

"You can sit if you want."

Someone poked their head out of the kitchen. "Break time, Gardner." The woman smiled. 

At this, she took the seat across from him. Silence fell again, this awkward, nerve-wracking silence. Clearing his throat, Yami's the first to try and break it.

"Chilly day..."

"Uh-huh...So...is this your first time here?"

Yami gives a light chuckle. "I've been here a few times. But Yugi's more of a regular. Joey, too."

"Oh, I know them! And they do love their hamburgers. Who can blame them when ours are the best in town. I'm sure _you'll_ fall in love with them, too, once you try them." she tells him, smiling. "I'm Tèa Gardner, by the way. Tèa Marie Gardner."

He nodded. "Yami Mutou. So..." he stared at the lights. "You...Uh... So..." his train of thought went south over a cliff. She was smiling at him again. 

"So what?" she asked, smile lessening. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine!" he began eating, trying to recover the wreck in his mind. 

"Aren't you Yami, the King of Games?" 

He nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. Why?" Bragging seemed pointless. It was just a title. Besides, in movies that was only done by the person who WASN'T [Insert name/title/whatever].

She stared at the table. "I don't really play duel monsters. I can, but not very well. Joey and Yugi promised to help me sometime..." she added with a slight glare. 

"Haven't, huh? Tip: Do not make them promise in the presence of food. It's gone with the meal, usually." 

She sighed slightly. "I realized that already." 

Téa sounded just so disappointed, it was heart-breaking. Heck, the guy from the table over was glancing-heeyyyy. Who did he think he was staring at?

"I could help you." The words came straight from somewhere NOT his brain. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Did you bring your cards?" 

She shot off into the kitchen and was back (walking) a few minutes later. Yami was shuffling his own deck. 

"Right then. Let's start. And I am NOT going easy on you." He added. 

"Good."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Chapter 1 done ****J**** Should I continue this story?**


	2. The Game Shop

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 2**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"I could help you." The words came straight from somewhere NOT his brain. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Did you bring your cards?" 

She shot off into the kitchen and was back (walking) a few minutes later. Yami was shuffling his own deck. 

"Right then. Let's start. And I am NOT going easy on you." He added. 

"Good."

Téa knows she's facing an expert, but hadn't quite realized what that was like till now.

"My monster attack-" 

"Mirror force. Sends your attack back at you." 

She scratches off her life points on the paper that appeared from the crowd. She has... 200 left. Could be worse... 

"You're doing well though." he compliments. "Dark Magician attacks." 

Out of traps, magic and only one monster, The Magician of Faith left, Téa scratches out her remaining life points. She feels pretty good otherwise though. He has only 500 left himself. If she had only been able to directly attack. 

Yami smiles at her, a heart-warming affair. "You're pretty good. Why would you need help?" 

Téa shakes her head. She had always been convinced she was about average. "I don't know. I just thought..." 

The crowd is beginning to leave and go separate ways. "So..." Now he seems a little nervous, "Um... Do you... Uh..." He looks at her, away, then at her. "Nevermind. You know where Yugi is?" 

Téa looks at her boss, coming over. The woman smiles kindly "Did well, Gardner. And this brought in so many people, we nearly ran out." 

"They did?" Téa tilts her head. "I didn't see that." 

"You were busy. Either way, expect a bonus! And your shift is over, so enjoy your evening!" 

Téa nods, then stands with Yami. "Yugi might be at the shop. We'll head there..."

**And on the walk there…**

"I'm sorry if that duel was too boring for you. I appreciate your support, but...I'm really not that good."

Yami shakes his head. "Do you make a habit of down-grading your own abilities?" 

Téa looks at him. "What do you mean?" 

"That duel was fun. It's nice to play an opponent that's just dueling for the sake of it. I'm used to playing people only after the title, or wanting one of my cards or something." He shakes his head slowly, smiling. "If you stopped looking down on yourself, you might be able to beat me with a little practice." 

Téa stops, staring at him. "Really?" 

"Really."

"...You're just saying that. Nobody can beat the King of Games. Especially not me..." Then she stops by a nearby building. "Could you wait here a moment? I need to stop in and change out of this uniform."

Yami nods. "Go ahead." He leans against the wall. 

Inside, Téa locates a bathroom, and pulled off her uniform, exchanging it for a neat blue skirt that swished around her thighs, and a plain white t-shirt. 

"I'm back." She says as she exits the store doors. 

"That was fast." 

They begin to walk again, speeding up as the shop comes into view. And once at the door…

"Ladies first, I assume?" She smiles as Yami opens the door for her, thanking him as she walks on through.

Hearing the shop bell dig, Yugi looks up as he smiles from the counter. "Hey, Yami! Tèa!"

"Hey, Yugi! Home alone again?"

Yugi nods. "Yes. Gramps is visiting a fellow shopkeeper. Apparently the man got a really rare card and they're aweing over it."

"Oh, wow! How exciting!"

He agrees, nodding. "So what brings you both here? A card, Yami? And do you know Téa?"

"We met earlier. I must admit, you sure know how to pick great friends."

Yugi chuckles softly. "Actually, Tèa and I have known each other since kindergarten." he tells his identical other.

Yami's eyebrows raise. "How'd you meet? You always told me you spent kindergarten avoiding anything that might have cooties." 

Yugi snickers lightly. "It's an interesting story..." Tea giggles in her own response.

Yami crosses his arms. "Why don't you tell me? I've got nothing to do."

"Well, what do you say, Tèa? We've obviously peaked his interest. She nods in agreement, smiling.

"Let's tell. You see, it happened about...October, wasn't it? I think it was over a toy..."

"That's right. My toy rabbit, wasn't it?" Téa claps her hands, remembering. "Yes! And I really liked rabbits! Still do! And when I saw it, it was lying on the floor. I didn't know who it belonged to because none of us knew how to read, and I was playing with it, when Yugi starts crying cause he couldn't find it and..." she tries to remember what happened next. "Then I started to bring it over to you. And when some bullies tried to pick on me to as I tried to get it to you, you...tried to protect me..."

Yugi smiles. "And afterwards, I decided that she didn't have cooties, and we became friends!" 

Yami nods. "Is this rabbit the one that sits in The Place of Toy Honor on your wall?" 

Yugi nods back. "Yep! Treasured forever."

"And what's even funnier? I got one just like it not long after that! Thanks to my father."

Now Yami is staring outright at Téa. "Talk about interesting." 

Yugi looks at them, elsewhere, smiling. "Heh. Look at you two." 

Téa blinks. "What? What are you talking about?"

Yugi snickers, loving the confused and questioning looks on their faces. "Don't you see?" 

"See what, oh dear friend?" 

"If you can't see it, I won't tell!" 

"Yugi..." Yami draws out his name in warning. Tèa just blinks again in confusion again, listening.

Yugi continues snickering. "And the cupids begin to prepare..." Yugi muttered. "He thinks they are...!" 

"YUGI! I DON'T-" 

"LIKE HER-" 

"HIM!"

"I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOU BALD FOR THAT!"

Yugi ducks behind the counter. "No! Not my hair!" 

"Yes, your hair." Téa feels slightly sorry for him in the part of her that isn't feeling embarrassed. A very tiny part. "Let's find scissors." 

"Or you could leave, and pretend this never happened." Yugi offers, still hiding.

"Or maybe instead of cutting his hair, we could just keep all these burgers I brought for him for ourselves..."

Yugi launches himself at the bag. "BURGERS!" 

Yami grabs it, lifting it out of reach of the diving other. "Oh no you don't. Take back your comment first." 

He pouts, but mutters "I take it back. You're not in love." 

"Louder." Téa prompts. She's just been embarrassed in front of one of the most famous people in existence. She's getting pay-back. 

"You're not in love. That was a cruel and tasteless line. I take it back." They didn't hear him add "Even though you DO look it..."  
>Yugi grabs the bag, pulling out the to-go food.<p>

_'Poor Yugi...Even I must admit...it __**would**__ be interesting to actually date the King of Games._' she thinks to herself.

Yami glances at her for a second, with a surprised look at how fast Yugi is eating.

She giggles at this. "I told you he loves them."

"I didn't think he would INHALE them... Hey! That one's mine!"

Yugi, about to take a bite of a third, hands it over obediently.

"Yami!"

"What? It's mine..." He put on a slight puppy-ish face, then bites down into it.

Sighing, she smiles helplessly. "Now you're sounding like Joey and Tristan...Oh well."

He shifts around in the bag. "Here's one for you." then he glances up. "You want it?"

"With two against one? How can I refuse?" She takes the wrapped bun in her hand. "You know, if you were still this hungry back at the restaurant, you should have told me. I would've gladly gotten you more."

Yami chuckles lightly. "The walk made me hungry. Not to mention I was there nearly an hour longer than I thought I would be, what with our duel."

Yugi stared at him, then gulped. "You dueled Téa? Really? How'd she do?"

"I hardly got one sentence in, that's how I did."

Yami chuckled lightly. "Actually, you did well."

"Please. I'm hardly amateur compared to you. I'd much rather cheer for my friends and watch from the sidelines anyway."

"Only that?" Yami shakes his head. "What's with her?" he asks Yugi. Yugi shrugs as he continues eating.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asks, feeling suddenly offended.

"I mean you don't seem to be the type to look down on yourself."

"I don't! I got lucky, that's why things happened the way they did! There's no way I could get even close to defeating the King of Games twi-"

Even Yugi was looking at her now. "You ok, Téa? Do we have to pull out old Clue the Rock?" He was referring to a line their 8th grade science teacher had said.

Getting agitated, she just groans now. "Just forget it. I suddenly lost my appetite." She sets her burger down, going to get up.

Yugi tiptoes out now. "I'm... going to...go..." He'd seen the look on Yami's face, and recognized it.

Yami's looking at her, expression a mixture of disappointment, upset, and a glare that could freeze anybody. Téa feels like she's under a police spotlight as he approaches with slow, almost measured steps. And as she watches this, her heart suddenly begins to race. What was he planning to do to her?

"Téa Marie Gardner. Would you stop it? The looped logic makes little sense - Saying that you're an optimist, then putting yourself down."  
>"I-"<p>

"I'm not putting myself down. I'm speaking the truth. Sure, I could easily beat Joey when he first began playing Duel Monsters, but that's far different from dueling against pros like yourself, especially in tournaments. Besides, I hardly ever duel."

He stares at her. "Didn't look that way to me. And really, it's not as different as you think, as long as you know the rules. When Joey started playing, what he's playing now. All that's changed are some of his strategies. And you know the rules. And you've WATCHED all those duels. Yugi's and Joey's and tournaments on TV. That can teach as well. It's like learning from a master."

"Even if I wanted to learn more and practice, who would I practice _with_? Certainly not my mom and dad."

"Yugi, Joey. Me." She blinks. "I intend to hang around Domino for a little while. I can help you practice."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." she replies, her shyness suddenly winning over frustration.

"You won't! I like dueling people in for the fun. Haven't met one in ages though..." 

Téa suddenly realizes he's close. Only a foot or two away. _'Why am I so hypersensitive suddenly?'_

"Wait...What do you mean you'll be in Domino 'for a little while'?" asks Yugi, suddenly feeling off-guard yet curious.

"I mean, an amount of time yet unspecified." Yami says. Téa wonders when Yugi snuck back in. And why he has a camera. It might've been obvious, but she's more tuned into the still amazingly close Yami. "I was wondering if I could have the guest room..."

"Guest room...?" Yugi frowns, feeling his heart suddenly sink. "But...Yami, you live here now. With me and Grandpa... Why would you want to stay in the guest room? We could easily fit another bed into mine."

"Because Yugi. I don't want to intrude. Also, we have different everything schedules. Bedtimes, waking up. It might be better." 

Téa just watches the current argument.

"Besides, we'd spend so much time talking, sleep would never happen."

"That's not true."

"Yes. Just like it hasn't happened the last few times. We didn't spend six hours talking about Duel Monsters." 

Téa stared. Six hours?

"That was when you and I first met!"

"The next time it was only four cause Gramps slipped valerian in our food!"

"Grandpa'd never do that and you know it!"

Yami smiles. "Yugi. You're too innocent."

He groans, both annoyed and unamused. "Yeah, and I'm also starting to think Tèa had the right idea before..."

"What right idea?"

"Leaving. Bye." He too starts to get up and walk off.

"Yuugiiiiii... What idea are we talking about...?" Téa's voice is very sweet sounding. "The fact you're trying to leave makes me suspicious..."

What? _Me_, act suspicious? If anyone's being ridiculously suspicious, it's him!" Yugi says, pointing a finger at Yami.

Now Yami is staring. "How so, young lookalike?"

He slaps a hand to the side of his head as he groans, sweatdropping.

Yami continues to look confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Accusing my grandpa of spiking our food isn't 'missing something'?"

"Oh, come on. Valerian only makes you sleepy or knocks you out. Nature's tranquilizer."

Téa glances at him. "How does he know it wasn't you? You seem to know so much about it." 

Yami grins slightly, staring at the ceiling panels.

Yugi blinks twice then growls in realization. "It WAS you!"

Yami grins wider, "Maybe."

"On second thought...I take my offer back..." He lowers his head, eyes in shadow as a tear wells and slowly rolls down his cheek.

"Yugi! Please don't..."

Téa glares at Yami. "You spike his food, and ask him not to cry? Does trust mean _anything_ to you?"

Fighting back a sob, Yugi runs upstairs to his room, slamming the door.

"And you lecture _me_ on not trusting myself? You should be ashamed..." Tèa tells Yami, still glaring. "I'm going home. Goodbye, Yami..." She then turns and walks out, the shop's bell the only sound left as the door shuts behind her.

Yami stands in the empty shop, listening to the bell echo, and watching the spot where she stomped down the street.  
>"Well, I screwed up." he whispers.<p>

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Uh-oh, looks to me like there's trouble in paradise. Will apologies be made and Yami's mistakes be forgiven? Find out in chapter 3, coming soon.**


	3. Forgiven

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 3**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Yami stands in the empty shop, listening to the bell echo, and watching the spot where she stomped down the street. "Well, I screwed up." he whispers.

Téa runs down the street, heading home_. 'I can't believe him! Really! That idiot! I trusted him!' _She takes a place on her porch._ 'I'm not going to take his offer. I'll get better my own way.'_

Surely he wasn't that insensitive. Not from what she witnessed at the restaurant. If he's King of Games, and so timid and kind, he must a good person deep down. Hopefully he'd realize the mistakes he'd made. Both to herself and Yugi.

"Téa, are you okay?"

She looks up at her brother, Cari, realizing there are tears in her eyes and quickly wipes them away. "Just tripped. I'm fine. Where're Mom and Dad?"

He shrugs. "Work, store. And if you had tripped, you wouldn't sit on the porch crying. So..." he sits next to her, "Who do I punch?" She gives him a bewildered look, making him laugh. "I'm kidding! Maybe. Now really. What happened?" 

Téa stares at the path to the house for a while, before finally telling. 

"Right. Back soon. Should I bring you back his head?" 

"Er-" 

He sighs, sitting. "Alright. Fine." Sighing, Tèa looks down again, and he places a hand on her shoulder. "You liked him, hm?"

"Well, yeah...He's a good guy deep down."

"You could say that about anyone. But really. He drugged Yugi. Why should you trust him?" 

Téa bites her lip. Anger says she shouldn't, but something deep in her stomach says she can. "Because I just feel it." Her brother stares straight ahead as she continues. "Besides, he's got a good reputation otherwise. It's not like he's a wanted criminal underwraps."

"He's famous though. Famous people do strange things, away from the cameras."

"That doesn't mean Yami's like that! I'm sure it was just that one time. You know, as a prank or joke. A cruel one, yes, but still..."

"If that's his idea of a prank, he had better buy a coffin before he goes near you."

"I'm sure he'd never do one like that again."

"Fine, fine. I'll meet him one time and then make an opinion. Happy?"

"You don't have to be so snobbish about it..."

"Excuse me for being protective." Cari says, glaring at a flower.

"That's not protective! That's bratty!" 

They dissolve into an argument. So deeply in fact, they don't even hear Yami and Yugi arrive. Yami'd already apologized and well near begged it from Yugi, now for Téa. But when they walk up to the entryway to see her and her brother arguing on the porch, he nearly turns around, laughing. Téa just punched her brother's arm, and he was arguing back, and... 

"What are they arguing about?" 

Yugi shrugs. "Dunno. They argue over weird things. Trust me, you shouldn't ask."

"You are just impossible!" shouts Cari.

"I am not!" Tèa retorts back. "You're the impossible one! You always threaten any guy who walks near me, whether I like them or not! You did that to Yugi twice!"

"I don't threaten guys! And even if I do, that's because most of your so-called friends are jerks!"

"My friends are Yugi, Joey and Tristan! They aren't jerks!"

"Yes they are! Every guy is a jerk!"

"Well then, so are you! You admitted it!" She sighs. "I know you don't hate my friends like you say you do."

He wilts. "Whatever." They turn away from each other, arms crossed.

"Maybe we'll just leave. Have a nice day."

Yami turns, but Yugi loops an arm around his neck. "Oh no you don't. Apologize first." 

"Yes, sir."

And when Tèa opens an eye to see them walk up... "Hm? Yami! Yugi!"

"Er-Hi. I..." Yami glances at Yugi for support, getting none. "I came to apologize."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." The stone Yami looks down toward on her driveway is beginning to seem interesting. "I'm sorry. That was really cruel and tasteless and downright stupid."

"And I'm sorry for how _I_ acted, too...I know you were just trying to be supportive..." She smiles timidly as a light blush crosses her cheeks and nose. "Could...you forgive me?"

Her brother stands, going in, and even Yugi is inching away, unnoticed by the pair. "Sure."

She gives a cute smile as she chuckles lightly in reply, watching as Yami takes a place beside her.

"So... Um... I..." His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I..." Oh great. Now he's blushing.

"What is it?"

"Never mind." _'Everytime I try to say it...'_

"Oh! I wanted you to meet my-" she turns, but finds her brother gone. "...brother..."

"Who went indoors."

"Typical." she says, sighing.

"Really. Why would he do that?" Yami asks. He's trying to draw out this conversation as long as possible.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. Speaking of brothers...wasn't Yugi with you?"

"I-HE LEFT! That little!"

She giggles. "Cunning little fox, isn't he?"

He groans, but quickly settles. "Yes…"

"Why don't we go inside? It's better than standing out here in the cold and my mom could make us some cocoa when she gets back from the store."

"I like cocoa." He admits, perking more. "And it's so easy to make. Why should we wait for your mom?" 

"Cause it's polite. And unlike my brother, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Oh, good. I already have enough death threats from him, it seems."

Chuckling, she goes over and opens the front door for him. "After you, 'Your Majesty'."

He smiles. "Yes ma'am."

_**Authoress' Note**_: **All is mended ^^ And next chapter is the house tour…and the first kiss? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. First Tour, First Kiss?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 4**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Why don't we go inside? It's better than standing out here in the cold and my mom could make us some cocoa when she gets back from the store."

"I like cocoa." He admits, perking more. "And it's so easy to make. Why should we wait for your mom?" 

"Cause it's polite. And unlike my brother, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Oh, good. I already have enough death threats from him, it seems."

Chuckling, she goes over and opens the front door for him. "After you, 'Your Majesty'."

He smiles. "Yes ma'am."

When they enter, the house is nice and warm. "Ahh…" he sighs. "warm."

Tèa smiles as she shuts the door softly behind him. "Make yourself comfortable. Unless you'd like a tour first."

"Sure." He gazes about the living room. So friendly-looking.

**And during the tour...**

"So you've seen the living room. And the kitchen's right over there. " she explains, pointing to the entryway across from them.

"Ah. So what's upstairs?"

"Nowhere you're go-" Téa's brother was cut off by Téa herself, dragging Yami upstairs and away.

Sighing, she stops once up there. "Don't mind him. As I was going to say, the bathroom and bedrooms are all up here. We also have a basement and a guestroom."

Yami nods. "So the bathroom is..." 

"Right over there." She tells him, pointing to the first door on the left.

"Thanks." he walks in and Téa retreats into her room for a few minutes, relaxing. "So... Is your brother usually like this?" 

"Hm? Oh. No. It's just my mom's pregnant... And they're going on a business trip soon." 

"She is? When's it due?" 

"Four or five months." 

Yami sits next to her. "So why's he trying to bite off heads then?" 

"He's just jealous." 

"Jealous of what? That he can't get pregnant?"

"No!" she cries, mortified. "That _mom's_pregnant with another baby!"

"Oh. Competition for attention, then." Yami thought he was still missing it, but if he guess enough, she would tell. Téa was like that.

"Jealous that he can't get pregnant...Honestly, what is _wrong_ with you? Disgusting..."

"I'm a guy. I think up weird things. Also, that was a joke. Or meant to be..."

"Well, it wasn't funny." she tells him, glaring. "And _I know_ you have more sense than you're letting on."

Yami sighs as he exits the bathroom and enters her bedroom. "I do, but I save it for all my duels."

"In that case, maybe I should start calling you 'Joey'. Or 'Tristan'."

"Er-No thanks! I'm not _that_ stupid!"

She shakes her head in disgust then looks away. Seeing this, Yami lowers his head in shame and embarrassment. What's with him? Around her, he acts so stupid! What…Is this what love does? 

"Hm?"

He'd said that out loud. Oh gods...

Tèa gives a soft gasp, blinking in surprise before looking back at him, eyes now wide.

Yami squeezes his eyes shut. He's in for it now.

"...What did you say? You...you love me...?"

_'And the stomach butterflies fly..._' "Yes..." he whispers, opening his eyes carefully. He sees Tèa still sitting on her bed. And still stunned. 'Now's my chance...' He leans forward. And as she does, she does the same, as though spellbound. "I love you." he whispers.

Now their lips are just inches from one anothers'...And as their lips touch…

"Hey!"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Uh-oh! Yami's caught! But by whom? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Front Page News

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 5**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"I love you." he whispers.

Now their lips are just inches from one anothers'...And as their lips touch…

"Hey!"

Startled, Tèa gives a soft gasp, looking over Yami's shoulder. It was Cari…

"Um..." Yami turned a little, blushing. "This isn't what it looks like?" Tèa blushes lightly as well.

"Sure. You aren't trying to kiss my sister. I'm not considering breaking your neck. We have a dog that's six-foot-five."

"Cari, stop it!"

Yami tries not to smile. "Interesting..."

She blinks curiously, looking at Yami. "What is?"

"Your brother. He's an interesting guy."

"Hm? What makes him so interesting?"

"His comebacks, for one."

"And the rest?"

"I don't know. Just seems like a good brother. He probably wants to kill though."

"He's just overly-protective."

"As you've mentioned." 

Said brother beckoned Téa out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment, Yami."

"Hm..."

**Once out in the hall, her bedroom door closed…  
><strong>

"What, bro?" 

"Ok. So he seems ok...Maybe I'll trust him right now. Are you happy? Don't tell him I said that."

"That was sure fast. Not five minutes ago, you were wanting his head on a platter."

"No, I wasn't! I wanted his head mounted on a wall. There's a difference." Tèa smirks skeptically, a hand on her hip. "Really. There is. One requires the date of death, and lasts a long time. The other gets eaten, and I'm not in the mood for brains. Now go back in. I swear I don't have a camera."

"Right...Take your hands out from behind your back." he does. Empty. "Now turn around." he slumps, but does so. One camera. She takes it, then walks back in. "Here. Have a camera." She sits next to Yami, who smiles. 

"Is he coming back in?" 

"No. Don't think so..." 

"Then let's try that again..." he leaned forward, kissing her gently. Her eyes widen in surprise and shock at this, but his own close, enjoying it. And slowly, she does the same...slowly reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Neither of them noticed the tiny click as Yugi, who had snuck back, took a photo.

That is, till they finally parted, panting, and Téa caught sight of the little imp. "Yugi!" 

"I've got scissors, imp!"

Giggling, he runs. Cari helps him get away by shutting doors and holding Téa back as he runs out the door, down the street, and though they don't see it, to Kaiba and a newspaper. Guess who's front page gossip?

**-And the next day-**

"Hey, is dat Téa and Yami in that magazine?"

"And they're..."

"Coulda been faked..." 

"Let's go ask 'em!" 

**-At the Game Shop-  
><strong>

Téa, Yami and Yugi are staring at the magazine. 

"We made front cover..." 

"...Will be getting an interview with the king and this unknown young woman later this week..." Téa reads aloud. "Oh, great."

"An interview with whom?"

"It doesn't say."

"They always send either their best or nosiest reporters. Expect one of them."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we're imagining it to be."

"Yes. But maybe fish will nest in trees." Yami stares at the wall. 

"Fish don't... Oh..." Yugi trails off.

"Come on. How bad could it be?"

"...You've never had to talk with paparazzi. You have no clue."

"We've gotten through worse together before."

Yami sighs. "Eh..." She takes his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. He smiles gently at her while Yugi leaves the room. He doesn't want to get caught in a romance scene. And once he's back upstairs…

Not really sure what to do, Yami kisses her gently. "I guess it won't be so bad. I've got a queen at my side..." he whispers.

"Oh, Yami..." she smiles shyly, blushing.

"I'm turning into a sappy romantic already."

Joey and Tristan burst in, see the two cuddled together and freeze.

"Dang, man! So it's true!"

"Well, five bucks for me."

"Eep!"

"Really, Téa. It's all over magazines. Don't be so shy."

"You two nearly gave us heart attacks!"

Joey shrugs. "Next time we'll knock then."

"Really though. We thought it was fake... Who put out the picture anyway?" Tristan asks.

"Yugi." they say at the same time.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued in chapter 6 ^.^**


	6. Confessions Come Out

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 6**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Come on. How bad could it be?"

"...You've never had to talk with paparazzi. You have no clue."

"We've gotten through worse together before."

Yami sighs. "Eh..." She takes his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. He smiles gently at her while Yugi leaves the room. He doesn't want to get caught in a romance scene. And once he's back upstairs…

Not really sure what to do, Yami kisses her gently. "I guess it won't be so bad. I've got a queen at my side..." he whispers.

"Oh, Yami..." she smiles shyly, blushing.

"I'm turning into a sappy romantic already."

Joey and Tristan suddenly burst in, see the two cuddled together, and freeze.

"Dang, man! So it's true!"

"Well, five bucks for me."

"Eep!"

"Really, Téa. It's all over magazines. Don't be so shy."

"You two nearly gave us heart attacks!"

Joey shrugs. "Next time we'll knock then."

"Really though. We thought it was fake... Who put out the picture anyway?" Tristan asks.

"Yugi." they say in unison.

"I just wonder why he did it..." she says, sighing. "Do we..." she pauses, blushing. "Do we really look that good together?"

Joey grins. "Great! A lovely couple! Not that school'll ever let you live that down..."

"Uh!" She blushes more as she looks back at Yami.

Yami however, is smiling. "Hmm. Really. I give it a month. Then everything'll die down."

"Yami...You mean, you..." _'Could he really want me as his...'_

"Yes?"

But then she just frowns, looking down. "Nothing. Nevermind..."

"And then the six month period rolls around and they'll come up with articles about how this is a serious relationship, and when people predict the wedding to be and things like that."

"Uh!" Hearing this, Tèa blushes a deep red.

Joey and Tristan join in the blushfest. "Might as well just give 'er a ring now, if'e gonna say things like that." Joey muttered.

"Joey!"

"What?"

"Little jumpahead..."

_'How can Yami be so calm about this? Doesn't he realize how serious those are?'_

Yami, looking at her, blinks. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Téa could've hit him. "What Joey and Tristan said just now...It doesn't bother you? Make your heart race?"

"I left the poker face on. I'm pretending it doesn't."

She gives one of her famous annoyed looks. "Way to say it out loud, genius..."

"I am, aren't I?"

She glares at the TV. "Stop stroking your ego."

"Fine." He begins the stroke her hair. And as he does, she blinks in surprise again, not expecting this.

"Is there a problem?" he whispers. She gives a soft gulp in response. "Didn't think so." And as he continues doing so, he leans close, kissing her. He just doesn't seem to be able to go five minutes without doing so.

This catches Tèa by surprise again. Was she really this...irresistible to him? He just couldn't seem to help himself...

"Yami... Yami..." He continued planting small kisses on her jaw. "Yami, they're watching..."

"I don't care..."

To be so enamored and infatuated by her as much as his dueling and so quickly after meeting...She was amazed!

But Joey and Tristan were staring. "Ya know, there's such a thing as a room..." Tristan pointed out.

"Fine. Go there." Yami decided to leave a lingering one on Téa's lips.

"Actually, we were referring to you..." Joey replies, covering his eyes.

She can tell Yami's smiling. Carefully, she breaks the kiss. "Actually, we like where we are. You just got here. You leave." Yami claimed her back.

"Yami!"

"Don't be mad at him, Tèa, it's okay. We understand" Tristan tells her. "See you later."

And once the two leave and she looks at him again. "What's gotten into you suddenly? Are you okay?"

He grins at her. "You taste good."

"Uh!" She gives another fierce blush. Not of anger, but shock and embarrassment. "Yami!"

"It's true. Like nutmeg. With a bit of vanilla..." She blushes harder. "It's rather nice."

"Yami...This...just doesn't seem like you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Yami, in his mind, was wondering the same thing. His brain, heart and hormones weren't all on the same page of action. And his brain wasn't in charge.

"Yami?"

"I'm sorry. I'm placing it down to love. Or a really weird illness."

"Then...you really _do_...?"

"Love you? Yes. Want to marry you? Yes. Can't keep away? Definitely. Why?"

Hearing this, she gives a soft gasp, her eyes widening. Had she just heard what she thought she'd heard?

"If you're thinking what I _think_ you're thinking... – Geez, that's weird to say - yes. You're not deaf. I hope you aren't, anyway."

"I'm not. And I hate answering a question with a question, but...what makes me suddenly so irresistible to you? I thought we were -"

"Were what?"

"You know...just acquaintances. Friends..."

"Friends... I kissed full on, wound up in front of a camera, ended up in a magazine in record time, and that's FRIENDS?" Yami felt insulted.

"I thought you _had_ no feelings as far as relationships went."

"Some relationships. This one... I can't help it. You're like a magnet."

"I just never expected you to feel this way about me..."

"I told you already that I love you. Yesterday, remember? Words have meaning." He grips her forearms. "I wouldn't say those words to anyone. I want that meaning to have power." He whispers, leaning forward.

_'Yami...'_ Tèa could hardly believe her ears. This felt just like a dream...A dream _come true!_

Thoughts blanked against the pressure of his lips. And this time, as he kisses her, Tèa once again stiffens in surprise, her heart skipping a beat. But she slowly relaxes, practically melting as her eyes slowly close, her lips melding into his as she returns the kiss, a tear of joy and happiness welling up and rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He breaks it to whisper against her lips, "You're crying."

"I'm just so happy...The truth is...I've felt the same way about you..."

He's smiling. She can tell. "Just go with it then. Now is a time of action..." He kisses her again.

_'Action?'_ She grows curious as she kisses him back.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter – the interview! Coming soon so stay tuned! ^.^**


	7. The Interview

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 7**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Thoughts blanked against the pressure of his lips. And this time, as he kisses her, Tèa once again stiffens in surprise, her heart skipping a beat. But she slowly relaxes, practically melting as her eyes slowly close, her lips melding into his as she returns the kiss, a tear of joy and happiness welling up and rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He breaks it to whisper against her lips, "You're crying."

"I'm just so happy...The truth is...I've felt the same way about you..."

He's smiling. She can tell. "Just go with it then. Now is a time of action..." He kisses her again.

_'Action?'_ She grows curious as she kisses him back.

**And the next day...The day of the interview...**

"So you met...Did you know immediately?"

"Yes."

"Yeah." Téa couldn't see the point of this. But she couldn't turn back now. Actually, a part of her really wasn't sure it even _wanted_ to. "We could see it in each others' eyes." she added.

"Interesting..." The interviewer seemed moody and on edge. Of course, she had also tried flirting with Yami and that had gone down like a rock. _'I could've written an article about that if he had! I'll complain to someone later'_ she thought deviously. For now, she was forced to act like she hadn't.

"Yeah, it was really unexpected. Especially from someone of _his_ calibur."

"Really." The woman's eyes gleamed.

"I wasn't expecting him to be so loving...Especially not after just the first meeting."

"How is he loving?" The woman pretends Yami isn't there. Maybe NOW she's got something!

"He can't seem to go five minutes without kissing me."

As if to illustrate a point, he does so, thankfully keeping it chaste for the cameras.

"Ah." The reporter's face looks sour. "I see."

She nods. "Anymore questions, ma'am?" The reporter glares through slitted eyes. "Um...Ma'am?" Tèa blinks in confusion. Had she said something wrong? 

"Are you pregnant?" 

Awkward silence fell. 

"What?" 

Had they really heard her correctly?

"E-excuse me?" 

"I said-Are you pregnant? My fact sheet says you're a dancer." 

"Yes. I am. But not professionally. I want to study ballet in New York." 

"So you DO sell yourself!" 

The reporter found her wrist being gripped by Yami. A deadly, tight grip. "Keep your rumors to yourself. Just because she's a dancer doesn't mean that. And if you were LISTENING..." he twisted her wrist slightly as he said so. 

"Uh! Yami, no! Please don't!" 

He glared, but released her hand. The camera man, taking a voice recording of the interview and photos, stared at the reporter. "This interview is over." Yami stated. The woman and man left, the woman in shock, the man apologizing. 

Tèa herself looks on in her own disbelief but also worry. "Yami..." She goes to follow as she watches him walk offcamera and offstage.

Once outside the building, Yami leads her on a walk through Domino, till they get to a railing, overlooking the water. He has an angry look, muttering things to himself. Téa wisely distances herself. 

"Don't let it get to you, Yami...I'm okay. Really!" 

"It's still an insult. Implying that..." he grinds his teeth together 

"I know, I know she was out of line. But really, it's alright. Even if what she said_ was_ true...I wouldn't ask for a better father than you..." 

She watches as he slowly calms. When at last, he seemed unlikely to lash out, she inches closer, cuddling against him. He hugs her to himself. "I wish... I'm not a father type though..." 

She smiles at him. "Yes you are. You'd be-"

"You just saw my temper. It can get worse. What if..." He stares at horizon, where the sun begins to set. "What if I lash out? A child can be so easily hurt..." 

"Don't talk like that. We all know you, Yami, and we know you'd never hurt someone you care about. Especially not physically." 

Yami hugs her harder, burying his nose in her hair. "I worry though..." 

She closes her eyes as she strokes his back comfortingly. "It'll be alright. I promise..." 

A moment of change, so calm and peaceful. 

Tèa opens her eyes and looks out toward the water as the sun sparkles atop it. "One day, I want to stand here, holding a child. I want to say 'We were here, talking about you…'." Téa whispers. 

And as Yami hears these words, he leans close, whispering, "I'd like that, too." The wind dances past them. "A moment of truth."

Tèa nods in agreement. Then she closes her eyes again, letting the wind whip through her hair…

_**Authoress' Note**_**: That's all for this chapter! Next one coming soon ^.^**


	8. Ramen and Repairs Part One

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 8**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Tèa nods. And as she closes her eyes again, letting the wind whip through her hair.

A couple days later, as Tèa gets ready to go out for a morning stroll, her phone suddenly rings. "Hello?"

"...Yugi?"

"No, this is Tèa. Yami, is that you?"

"Oh. Heh! Wrong number. Anyway, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you? ...Still upset over yesterday...?"

"No. I'm fine." 

"That's good. So...what were you trying to call Yugi for?" 

"I was looking for something... HERE IT IS!" 

Tèa shudders as she holds her cellphone away from her ear, then puts it back. "Here's what?" 

"Oh, sorry. My duel disk. I was taking it apart and I was looking for part of it." 

"Taking it apart? Why in the world would you want to do _that?_" 

"To clean it." 

"Clean it? How did it -"

"It gets dust in it, strangely. And sometimes you have to replace wires. Why?" 

"Oh. I never knew that. Let alone that you were half technician." 

"I learned from experience. After getting it cleaned and fixed twice I bought a spare and taught myself." 

"I see." 

"You don't believe me, do you?" 

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised at all this stuff I never knew from you." 

"One day, you'll know everything. You might have to steal my diary, but you'll know everything." 

She giggles at this. "I was just about to head out for my morning stroll. Want me to stop by or pick up anything for you?" 

"I'm fine. Though ramen would be nice-what tha? How'd it do that?" 

"What happened?" 

"Didn't think those wires could do that..." 

"You okay?" 

"Yes. Though my duel disk isn't." 

"What kind of ramen would you like? I can pick some up then we can look at it together." 

"Beef is good. Oriental is even better."

"I know." she tells him, giggling. "Ramen's my favorite!"

"Another thing in common." The sound muffled, and she heard "Here Yugi. Hold this, would you?" 

"I'll be over there in about 10 minutes." 

"Okay!" 

Smiling, she hangs up and goes to finish getting ready and run the errand. But on the way to the Game Shop, she begins to feel...strange...The world seems to sway a little when she pauses. Taking this as the bad sign it is, she speeds up, walking as fast as she just as she nears the shop's entrance...she collapses. She hears a bell as she goes unconscious.


	9. Ramen and Repairs Part Two

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 9**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Téa! Are you ok-of course you aren't! Idiot!" He picks her up, quickly carrying her inside. She's laid gently across the couch, panting feverishly and her cheeks flushed. "Shhh..." he strokes her forehead, not knowing what to do. What hero can save someone from a fever?

She opens her eyes slightly to see both Yami and Yugi there, her vision blurred from her fever. "Yami...Yugi..."

"It's okay. You'll be fine. You'll..." Yami feels like he's going to cry. He's not emotionally cut out for this!

She gives a weak smile, holding up a plastic bag. "I brought your ramen..."

He takes it, setting it aside. "Yes..." He thrusts it at Yugi. "Make some of this, will you? I don't think we have chicken soup."

"Maybe we should call her mom first."

"Oh. Yeah. Um. You do that or my-"

"Your _girlfriend!_"

When Téa starts coughing, Yami immediately glues himself to her side, rubbing her back.

**Moments later, when her mother arrives…**

"Oh, Téa. Really..." She clicks her tongue. "Why do you let these things happen to you? You get hurt and try to help others. You get sick and go out anyway..." she sighs to herself again.

"It didn't happen until after I left, Mom..."

"Téa... Then the second you felt ill, you should've called someone! Not try to walk the rest of the distance somewhere!"

"But, Mom..."

"I'm just worried, Téa. It's what mothers do. Especially pregnant ones, with all the hormones that come with it."

She giggles weakly. And Yami hears mention of this, seeing the mom's enlarged belly… "I forget. Sibling's due when again?" he asks Téa.

"Four..." she yawned, "months... Right?"

"Yes. Four and a half, really."

Téa nods, remembering. "Five more to go..."

"Anyhow, I should probably take my daughter home, unless you WANT her to hang around."

"We're sorry, Mrs. Gardner. It's just that Yami's new to all this, and-"

"Wrong thing to say, you know."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Yami sighed. _'Guess she won't blow up.'_

"Téa. Time to leave."

_'Nevermind.'_

"But, Mom-"

"If they don't know what to do when someone's sick, they're not going to take care of you."

"Actually, I'm just new to the whole panicking when someone's ill. I know what to do. So…she could stay."

Téa's mom looks at him, ponders a moment, then nods. "Keep your motives clean though."

"Mom!"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued in the next chapter ^.^**


	10. Ramen and Repairs Part Three

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 10**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Actually, I'm just new to the whole panicking when someone's ill. I know what to do. So…she could stay."

Téa's mom looks at him, ponders a moment, then nods. "Keep your motives clean though."

"Mom!"

Yami blushes. "We've only just met, Mrs. Gardner." 

"And besides, he's the King of Games. He'd know better, as do I." 

"You'd better." Mrs. Gardner, threats finished, left. 

"Mom..." 

"Yes?" 

"You can trust Yami. Really..." 

"So it seems. But expect me to show up at unexpected times." 

Then she really did leave, and Téa fell asleep. After a few hours, she wakes, only to find Yami is staring at her. "What?" 

"You look cute when you sleep." 

She gives a light blush, but then she shakes her head. "That's still no excuse! You've just been sitting here, watching me!" 

Yami ducks his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I was trying to check your temperature." 

"What is it?" 

"99.8. It dropped from earlier." 

Really? What was it before?" 

"102.3. I was worried, you know. Really, if you end up like that and just drop..." He gently smoothes a loose strand of her hair. 

"Yami..." 

"Go back to sleep." 

She notices that she's somewhere not the living room. "Where...?" 

"Well...Um...My room. Guest room. Yeah..." 

"Yami, my mother will kill you." 

"It's because we don't have a guest room cause it's my room now and you nearly rolled off the couch several times and I didn't want you to fall!" 

She smiles at his hypertension, amused. She found it both cute and sweet that he reacted this way. He really does care about her... 

"Now really. You need to sleep." 

She pouted. "But I'm not tired!" 

He closed the curtains. "How about now?" 

"No." 

He was by her side again. "How about if I kissed you goodnight?" 

She pouted more, enjoying herself. "Only one? I know you, Yami..." 

"Well I don't want to get sick too. There aren't enough beds and that couch isn't very comfortable." 

"I could always go back on the-" 

He kisses her, cutting off the offer. "I'm not about to turn a lady out like that." 

"But, Yami..." 

He kisses her again. "No. Don't even. You're staying here." 

"But where will _you_ sleep?" 

"Sleeping bags are handy creations." 

"Are you sure? You could always just take me home. Then you won't have to worry..." 

"Actually, yes I would. It's easy to lie over a phone, and your mother probably would." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't think she would want me showing up in the middle of the night because of what she said." 

"She's just looking out for me. She's usually not so cold. And the pregnancy gives her mood swings anyway." 

"Yes. Now go to sleep." 

Instant pout. "My kiss?" 

He smiles. "If you insist." 

And once she falls asleep, he smiles, fingering something around her neck. "You didn't notice..." 

That night, while everyone sleeps, Yami lies awake, staring out the window. The moons hangs in the sky, a beautiful silver. Full moon. It gilds Téa in light. And as he watches her sleep, he suddenly notes that he himself is feeling strange. He grabs the thermometer. "Oh no..." he groans quietly. 

By morning, he too, is sick, with a 101.2 degree fever. Téa, however, is starting to look better. 

"I'm not going t-" 

"I'm getting better! Now shut up and get in that bed!" 

"No!" 

"Yami..." 

"I said no. I'll stay in the sleeping bag." Yugi hit him upside the head. He dropped like a stone. 

"Yugi, take it easy! Never knew you had this side of you…" 

"But he's being an idiot! Here. I'll help you drag him in." 

Together, they dragged the leather-clad king into the bed. Téa commandeered the sleeping bag. 

"Whew..." 

"I know! Didn't think he'd be that heavy! I think we deserve that ramen you bought!" 

"Ramen!" 

Téa giggles. "At least his_ appetite_ hasn't gone stiff." 

"We mention food and he wakes up. Scary..." Yugi comments. 

She chuckles again. "I guess we've been hanging around Joey and Tristan too long. Let's just hope by the time you get back, he hasn't pulled the old switcharoo. He was so insistant on me having the bed..." 

Yugi blinks, then snickers. Obviously this comment has sparked the dark, twisted side of his mind. "I'll make the ramen." Téa nods, watching him leave the room. 

Yami stares at her from the bed. "You know I'm not going to stay here." 

"I saw that one coming a mile away...And why not?" 

Because you're the guest, and my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind..." he stands, sweeps her up and dumps her unceremoniously in the bed. 

"Oof!" She looks up at him, still in the sprawled position. "What are you doing, Yami?" 

"That's where you're staying." he slips into the sleeping bag. "Unless you want to move over?" 

She can see his grin from here. "My mom said to keep it clean!" 

"I wasn't suggesti-" 

"Yes, you were!" 

"We're sick. How would that help?" 

Téa stares at the ceiling. "You know, Yugi's going to be back any minute with our soup...and he's _not_ going to be happy with you." 

"I'll deal." 

She sighs as she straightens herself up on the bed. "Even when you're sick, you're stubborn..." 

"You're going to put up with this your entire life. Get used to it now."

She blushes. Yet another hint. "Well, I do appreciate all this..." she tells him, smiling shyly. "Thanks. I'm sorry I got you sick though..." 

"It was worth it." 

Awkward silence as Yugi enters. 

And when he sees Téa's last words before he left had taken effect… 

"Um...hey, Yugi..." Téa says, nervously. 

"What happened while I was gone again?" 

More silence. 

"The old switcharoo...Blame Romeo here." 

"Don't complain, Juliet! We're getting ramen!" 

"Yami, if you weren't sick, I wou-" 

"Now now, don't make yourself worse. No sense in letting my efforts go to waste, right? Even if I _do_ agree with your last thought there…" Yugi mutters that last part under his breath. 

Téa sighs. "Still though-ohh ramen!" Yugi gives her the bowl. 

And while they eat, side-glances are snuck and Téa plans how to get the sleeping bag.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued in the next chapter ^.^**


	11. Hiccups and Hairballs

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 11**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Finally, she just decides to go the direct route. "I'm taking the sleeping bag. Shift off unless you want to share."

When Yami hears these words, he smiles a strange smile. "Share."

_'What's that look?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Is he serious?'_

He hugs her. "You're warm." She gasps softly at this, blushing lightly. "Well, you are." Something in his fever-fogged brain was telling him she was embarrassed. It was ignored.

"Yami, please, get a grip! Control yourself!" His hug loosens, but he's still nuzzling her neck. "Just finish your soup..."

He whimpers, but releases her, doing so.

And once both their bowls are empty, she checks his temperature. "102.6. No wonder." Her own mind was saying that they just ate so it may not be accurate, but she was getting a headache. And as she goes to lay back and relax, he follows her, the sleeping bag abandoned in favor of a cuddle.

He curls up beside her. She panics. "Yami!"

"Mm?"

"I-Let go of me."

"Mm." he just loosens the hug. Now free to turn over, Téa attempts to put space between them. Then closes her eyes to try and sleep.

While she slumbers, Yami does as well. But unlike her, his dreams aren't peaceful. For the dreams he foresees involve Téa leaving, disappearing. He can't tell why or where, everything all jumbled and tangled, or just missing. 

The real Téa starts to stir, feeling Yami's restlessness. "Yami?" He twitches, a strange pain showing on his sleeping face. "Yami!" He wakes suddenly, lashing out. She grips his arm. "Whoa, whoa, easy! It's me!" 

His eyes are wide and panicked as he sits up, hugging her hard. "I was so scared, so..." he whispers. 

"Shh...It's okay, Yami...It was just a bad dream..." She looks up and realizes he's crying. 

"It seemed so strangely real..." 

"It'll be alright...Want me to get you some water?" 

"No... Just... Stay here..." 

Téa glances at her bedroom clock. It was 10PM. She nods. "Alright, Yami. I won't go anywhere." 

He sighs. "Thank you." 

Smiling softly, she kisses his cheek. 

The night passed quietly. And come morning, Yugi walked in to an adorable scene: Yami and Téa, snuggled together. He gives a warm smile, tempted to take another picture, but he didn't want to risk disturbing them. "Sleep well," he whispers, closing the door again. 

And when the couple finally does wake up, there's a bit of blushing and smiles, but also the overwhelming happiness that, in fact, the fevers were gone.

"I'm feeling so much better..." 

"I know... Headache is gone..." Téa smiles, stretching with a yawn as she sits up. "You're okay, right?" 

"I'm fine, Yami. I don't need to be babied. Besides, I was more worried and guilt-ridden over getting you sick yesterday than anything." 

He turned apologetic. "I'm sorry." 

"Yami..." But then, she sniffs the air and smiles. "Mmm..." 

Yami joined. "Gramps maybe? He's a good cook." 

"Or Yugi." 

"Still. Food. All we had was ramen yesterday." 

They gravitated towards the door. 

And once back downstairs, the source of the scent was obvious - Hamburgers. As it turns out, it was now noon. 

"Mmm, boy, those smell good!" 

Yugi handed one to Téa. "Here." 

And when she tastes it, she almost cries. Better than _**Burger World**_. Swallowing the mouthful, she looks at Yami. "Yami, you gotta try this!" 

"Okay." He takes the burger.

"Hey!" 

He takes a mouthful, blinks and swallows. "Who made these?" 

"It's mine..." Yami hands it back. "And Yugi did." 

Yami swiped a different one. "That's amazing..." 

"Better than _**Burger World**_..." 

"I know!" 

Silence reigns, with the sounds of eating. 

"I should probably call my mom. Let her know we're both feeling better. Hopefully _she_ is, too..." 

"Mhm." Yami nods through a mouthful of hamburger. 

Smiling, she gets up and exits the kitchen to use the phone. 

***Several minutes later, when her mom arrives...***

"Hey, Mom!" She runs up and hugs her gently. 

She smiles. "You behaved, didn't you?" 

"Mom! I don't need to get teased the minute you walked in!" 

"I'm sorry, Téa. Come on. Say goodbye. Oh, Yami! Thank you." 

Yami nods. "Welcome." 

"Yeah, it was our pleasure!" Yugi smiles, holding up the plate with some leftover burgers. "One for the road?" 

"No, I'm fine. Not in the diet as of right now." 

"Oh? I see..." 

"Maybe after the birth." 

Yugi nods. 

"I'll bring a few then." Yami looks at him. "You'll make extras, right?" 

Sure, no problem!" 

Téa smiles as she leaves. "See you guys!" 

And as she and her mom exit the shop to ride home, she times under her breath. "Two... One..." She turns around. Yami is standing there. 

"One for the road." He kisses her. 

"Mm!" 

"I'm standing right here Yami." Téa's mother comments. 

Blushing, Téa pulls away from the kiss. "I really have to go." 

He nods, grinning. "See you."

And on the ride back to their house, as Téa and her mom prepare to pick up and prepare dinner, Téa hears a hiccup. "Mom?" 

"Yes-_ucp_!" 

"So that was you. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Calm down." 

"I am calm. It's you that-" 

"_Hic!_" 

"…isn't. You want some of my water?" 

"Might as well." 

Téa reaches into her purse, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to her mom.

She drinks a few small sips, then hands it back. "Okay. That's... better." Another hiccup. "Little guy-" 

"Or girl. 

"Yes, I know. Keeps jumping around in there." 

Téa giggles, smiling. "Maybe he...or she...likes your hiccups." 

"That would be interesting. But a touch annoying." 

"Not really. I like them, too." 

"I meant for me. Hiccups can get painful for the diaphragm. Which is why I made you stop fake hiccupping when you were a child." 

"Can I help it if I'm one of those with a hiccup fetish?" she says, blushing modestly now. 

"Yes. You also ate chalk as an infant." 

"So did you." 

"Pregnant and new mothers do that sometimes. When we next meet Yami, remind me to tell him your first sentence." 

"Mommy! Please! Hold on...Your hiccups are gone?" 

"Now, yes. Now let's buy some chalk." 

"Mom!" 

"Kidding." 

Once back at the house, as they start to go inside, there on the porch is a kitten. A little fluffy silver-and-black tabby kitten who shows great resemblance to a ball of fluff. Green eyes stare up at Téa, it mews in fear and runs off. 

"Oh!" 

"What was that?" 

"It was a kitten!" 

"Well it's gone now." 

"We should find i-" 

"Téa, it ran down the street and onto 49th. You are not going onto 49th. If the kitten wants to, it will come back." 

Sighing, she frowns in disappointment and sadness. "I guess you're right..." 

"It'll be fine. Come in. We're not trying to heat Domino here." 

"Yes, Mama..." 

The door closed with a click.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: That's all for this chapter! ^.^ Next one coming soon**


	12. Meet Marie

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 12**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Yami stares up at the clouds. Fluff-ball, fluff-ball, dog, fluff-ball, clown, cottonball, flu- 

A tiny mew near his head. 

A kitten, silver and black. Yami freezes. He doesn't want to scare it. 

After several minutes, it mews again and creeps close. The puffball with legs buries itself in his hair, and now Yami reaches over. And as he holds the little living puffball in his hands, it looks up, purring. He finds himself smiling as it jumps to his shoulder, now purring in his ear. "Sounds like a motorboat..." 

The fragile and well-balanced creature purrs louder, reinforcing this statement. It then tries to attack and eat his bangs. 

And as Yami watches this, a name comes to mind. An interruption to check reveals it is in fact a girl. "I'm going to call you Marie." 

Yugi walks out. "Naming a kitten after your girlfriend. Are your brains melting?" 

"Not yet. Eventually, but not yet. Right now, they're merely softening in the blaze." 

Marie tries to climb down his shirt. "Mew." And as she does, she tumbles down, unable to quite balance on a nearly vertical surface. 

"Whoa! You okay?" 

"Mew." 

"So... Yes?" 

"Mew." she waves her paws in the air. 

Back at Téa's house, she receives a text message from Yami. 'This little puffball showed up and tried to nest in my hair! I named her after you.' 

There was the kitten, in all her texted photo glory. 

"Aww, Mom, look!" 

"Is that that kitten? It's s-He named after you! Aww!" 

"I wonder if he's going to keep her!" 

"I hope so! He named it after you! I will not have a future son-in-law be that cruel!" 

Téa blushes fiercely. "Mom!" 

"I'm teasing." 

A follow-up message: 'Gramps says I can keep her.' 

"He's keeping her! Wow!" 

"Téa, you will marry this man." 

"Mom! But I thought you hated him?" 

"I like him now." 

Cari growled nearby. 

"Want me to see if he'll bring Marie over tomorrow?" 

"That would be nice. Living puffballs are good for blood pressure." 

'Can you bring it over tomorrow?' 

'Sure. Just be warned. She purrs like a motorboat.' 

Téa giggles, writing back: 'Maybe you should have named her that instead.' 

'Motorboat? Really?' 

'If you want to. But it's obvious you treasure 'Marie' more.' 

'Yep. Nothing's worth more than you.' 

Seeing this, she blushes again. 

"What'd he say this time?" Cari is standing in the doorway. 

"Uhm... Nothing... It's just really sappy." 

They continue to text back and forth, passing back messages that make it look like they're having a "Who's more like Romeo" contest. At this point, one would expect Yami to show up at the house late to visit. Which is exactly what Téa, in a fit of giggles, dares him to do.

'And bring Marie.' 

And so, at midnight, enter one pebble hitting the window. 

Téa groans, turning over in her bed. Another one. She sits up, going over to the window. "I didn't mean for him to be serious..." she whispers. Reaching over, she slowly opens her window, looking down. He's leaning against a handy tree, with a cat on his shoulder.

Sighing, she climbs down via a route she's done since she was ten.

And once her feet are planted firmly on the ground, he's got her in his arms. "See? I came." 

"I didn't mean to be ser-" In his strange-addicted way, he has his lips firmly locked onto hers. 

And as he kisses her, Marie, not to be left out, tries to balance on both shoulders at the same time. This is actually easier done than thought. Yami, in an insistence to be as close as possible, seems to almost mold his body to hers.

Someone looks out a window. A certain protective brother someone. And when he sees this, anger flares up, and not even the shadow realm and the gods themselves could've stopped him. Yami is forcefully separated from Téa, Marie makes a crash-landing, and Téa is in blushville.

"Umm..."

"If you say this "isn't what it looks like," you will never be seen again, _buddy_."

"He was only-"

"He shows up in the middle of the night, and you're out here, kissing hi- Is that a kitten?" He scoops up the pitifully mewling bundle. "I'm sorry, buddy. Did I make you fall?"

The sudden change in attitude is surprising. Yami and Téa look on in slight disbelief.

"Um, it is." Téa replies. "That's Marie."

"Ma-You named it after my sister."

Yami cringes. "Yes..."

"You're a sad little sap."

Téa now can't help but give a soft snicker.

"Téa..."

"Shouldn't we get her inside? Before we wake our parents up?"

"Yes. Goodnight. Bye-bye. Can I keep the kitten?" Cari asks hastily.

"What?"

"No. My kitten. Get your own." Yami liberates Marie.

Téa giggles again, amused. "Come on."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter coming soon ^.^**


	13. The Morning After

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 13**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Shouldn't we get her inside? Before we wake our parents up?"

"Yes. Goodnight. Bye-bye. Can I keep the kitten?" Cari asks hastily.

"What?"

"No. My kitten. Get your own." Yami liberates Marie.

Téa giggles again, amused. "Come on."

"What, did you get her drunk? She's suddenly giggly."

"No, she is not drunk. How would she even end up drunk anyway?" 

"She's a teen?" 

Yami and Téa ignore him. 

And once back inside the house, Téa is forced to listen to her brother's quiet lecture. 

"And really! What if.." she tunes him out again. And once in her room, she collapses on the bed, sighing. What a night this was becoming...She sighs again, passing out. 

The next morning was very bright, sunny, and all that stuff. Apparently, Yami is an early riser, being there at ten o'clock, with kitten. Téa doesn't get up till eleven, usually. But as she lay there in her bed, comes to the realization that if she doesn't want to be fetched, she'd better get up. 

And once downstairs, Yami is at the base. "I'll-Oh. Here she is." He smiles at her. "Hello, sleeping beauty. Marie is in the kitchen with your mother." 

Téa nods, somewhat tired. 

Once in there, she laughs. Marie is balanced on her mother's stomach. While this may not be the smartest idea, the kit really only probably weighs a few ounces, so no problem. It's rather funny. 

"Marie, what are you doing, you silly kitty?" 

"She's being a kitten, and soothing your little sibling, it seems." There was a sudden hiccup, and Marie bounces. 

"Mew?" 

"Mom!" 

"Again?" 

Yami snickers a little. "Bouncy kitty."

Another hiccup. Marie becomes frantic, wanting to now where it's coming from. Tea giggles, walking up and showing her as she points to her mom's belly. And as she does, there's another hiccup. 

"Water, Mrs. Gardner?" Yami holds out a glass. 

"She seems to get them frequently since she's gotten deeper into her pregnancy." 

"Hm." Yami set the glass in handy reach. 

"I like them, to be honest." 

"You do?" 

She blushes, smiling modestly. "Yeah...Mom used to hate when I faked them as a child..." 

"Yes, they drove me nuts! She also ate chalk, unfortunately. Took years to get her to stop. And I still swear she eats pistachios if I drop them on the floor."

"Mom!"

Yami chuckles. 

"I never seem to get them anymore, while mom does all the time like this." 

"It's a me thing, Téa. I tended to have a lot of them when I was pregnant with you, you know. Maybe tha-_hic_-that's why you like them." 

"Maybe." 

Marie, upset at not being the center of attention, set up a kitty wail. 

"But who's to say I won't when-uh-if it's ever my turn?" 

Yami glances at her, then away, embarrassed. The conversation has become a no-male zone.

"You might. Oh kitty. Tch." she hugs Marie. 

Téa smiles, watching her. "She's become an attention hog." She then looks at Yami. "Yami? What's the matter?" 

He clears his throat. "N-Nothing." 

"We're having a conversation about my to-be grandchildren. This officially a girls-only conversation." 

Téa blushes fiercely again, the secret out. 

"Sorry, Yami...We were just..." 

"It-It's ok. I'll just... Go bug Cari." 

Téa grabbed his collar. "That's what you think. You have to help make those one day kids. You get to stick around."

He whimpers. 

"Uh! Wait, what am I saying? I'm not ready for that yet!" 

Téa's mother snickers. "I've said more awkward to your father, Téa. Among them was "I'm going to stop taking birth control" in front of his friends." 

"No way! You didn't!" 

Yami just stares. 

"You were a planned accident, Téa. What can be said?" 

"Really, Mom, I didn't know you had such a wild and wicked streak within you." 

_**Authoress' Note:**_ Next chapter coming soon ^.^


	14. Enter Dad, And More Hiccups

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 14**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Really, Mom, I didn't know you had such a wild and wicked streak within you."

"That is why, dear daughter, that we do not show you her college pictures. Now introduce me to your boyfriend." 

Téa's dad makes an appearance. 

She turns, surprised. "Oh! Daddy! You're home early!" 

"Y-Yeah..." He yawns. "Plane rides were arranged like that. Any coffee? I think jetlag is trying to drag me away..." 

"Yeah, Mom just made a fresh pot." 

"Thank you."

"Pot..." her mom snickers.

"MOM!" 

"AMI!" 

"Yes, Mark?" 

"Be mature! Please!" He cradles his head in his hands. "You're thirty-seven, for pete's sake!"

"Kind of. Phsically, yes. Mental..."

Yami and Téa begin to slowly leave. 

"Is that a cat?" 

"Why, yes. It's Yami's. Her name's Marie." 

Coffee spit across the room. "It's named what?" 

"Her. It's named after... Téa." Yami blushes lightly. Tea blushes softly as well, suddenly feeling slightly timid. 

Mark carefully sets down the coffee cup. Then bursts out laughing. 

"Uh! Huh?" 

"I'm..." he gasps, "sorry! Just so... Sappy!" He keeps laughing. 

"Daddy!" She gives a slightly annoyed groan, crossing her arms. "You do realize you called him my boyfriend, too, not five minutes ago..." 

"I... know! But... Ahaha... It's... Cute!" 

She gives another groan, closing her eyes as she puts a hand to her forehead. "You are so embarrassing..." 

"Téa, where'd you get that necklace?" 

"Hmm?" She feels her neck. There is indeed jewelry there. "What-" 

A cough and blush from Yami. 

And as she looks down for a closer look, she notes the heart shape, the hinge, and how it's so carefully set with blue stone and silver. It was beautful...She looks over at Yami in awe. 

"Er-Yeah..." 

Parent laughter is concealed, though not very well.

"Yami...You bought that for me? But when?" 

"Three days ago? Yeah, I wasn't really fixing my duel disk. Which I actually need to do, but..." 

"You didn't have to do this for me." 

"I saw it in a store and it looked nice." 

Parent laughter no longer concealed. 

"Daddy!" 

More laughter.

When it finally calms, (Thanks to the attention hog kitty) Mrs. Gardner looks at Yami. "Do you know what Téa's first sentence was?" 

"What?" 

"She bit into a chocolate-chip cookie, looked up at me with chocolate on her face and said "Mmm! This is good!" 

"Moooom!" 

Yami snickers. "Cookies, really?" 

"Yes." she mumbles. 

"It's not funny!" 

"Yes, it is." 

"I-_ucp!_" 

Téa and Yami groan. Hiccups are back. 

And when Mark hears, he panics. "Oh my god, are you okay?" 

"Dad! Really, they're just hiccups. I'd hate to see how you'd react if_ I_ ever got them again." 

To prove a point, Ami's continue. Ultra-parent-panic-mode: activated! 

And when this happens, Mark spends several minutes acting like a doctor, while panicking. 

"Dad. Dad. Dad. DAD! It's hiccups!" 

Calm down!" 

"Ah-Aye..." He sits down, head in hands for a moment before sitting up...to rub his wife's stomach. "Hey buddy. You ok in there?" 

Yami and Téa begin to creep out. 

"Where are you two going?" 

"Uh! Um..." 

"To plan my future grandchildren." 

She said it with such a dead serious tone, one could not help but shiver and twitch. 

"N-no, we were - ! 

"I'm teasing. In a few months, I might not be." 

The air temperature drops. 

"Mom!" 

"What can I say? I want creatures to spoil." 

Another fierce blush of embarrassment from Tèa. 

"Spoil the cat." Yami says, also blushing.

"I'm...just gonna escort Yami out now..." 

"Ok... There's your kitten." 

Marie scrambles across the floor, chasing a tiny scrap of paper. Tèa giggles, watching it. 

Later that night, as Tèa gets ready for bed, she is forcefully attacked by hiccups. This catches her by surprise as she pulls her nightshirt over her head. She pauses and waits as she pulls it down. 

"_-iccup!_"She slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.


	15. Uninvited Guest

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 15**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

**_Authoress' Note_: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Later that night, as Tèa gets ready for bed, she is forcefully attacked by hiccups. This catches her by surprise as she pulls her nightshirt over her head. She pauses and waits as she pulls it down. 

"_-iccup!_"She slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. _'Oh great!_' she thinks, _'Why?_ _Why now all of a sudden?'_

As she flops down on her bed, back against the headboard, another hiccup makes an appearance. She places a hand over her belly. "Grea-at..." As she continue laying there, the hiccups lessen, but as she's about to fall asleep, come back full-force.

She pulls her comforter over her head. "There goes sle-eep."

"Téa?"

"I'm fine, mom-_hic!_" She puts her hand over her mouth again lightly.

"Want some water?"

"I'm...Fine..." She silently takes a breath and holds it, still hidden under her blanket. It seems to cure it. She falls asleep.

But come morning, as Tea is getting dressed, the hiccups come back.

She feels around her belly. "Why do these keep happening? Somethi-ing I ate?" She feels around once more then sighs. "I have GOT to get a life. A better one, anyway." She pulls out her _**Burger World**_ uniform.

And once changed, on her way out the door, her phone rings, on time. 

"Hey, Téa-"

"Got work today, Yami." 

"Oh."

She smiles. "But if you want, we can meet there again. Say...have breakfast together? Lunch?"

"Sure!" Téa is sure he's smiling. 

As she goes to reply again, walking out her front door and down the street, she hears a mew from the phone. 

"Marie! Attention hog!"

And as Téa giggles, there is a hiccup. She'd wondered if Yami'd heard.

"Are you okay?"

Yep. He has. 

"I'm fine." 

But as she goes to resume walking, she is struck by the evil noise again and groans, becoming embarrassed.

"Téa..."

"Hic-Hiccups. I'm sorry, Yami. They returned to me with a vengeance." She braces herself for laughter or teasing. 

"You want me t-"

"Mew!"

"I don't need you to follow me. Hi Marie. I'm at the restaurant now anyway." 

"Oh. Okay. I'll be there for lunch!" 

"Okay. See you then!" 

The phone clicked.

And once inside the restaurant sighs, then holds her breath, trying to rid herself of her hiccups. She holds it a bit longer before letting it out with a puff. "Maybe that did the trick..." She waits. "_Hic_-Oh dang it."

Next, she heads to the kitchen to try a little water. 

"Hiccups? Here." One of the cooks hands her her water bottle. 

"Thanks-_hmph!_ " She opens it and takes a big drink, swallowing it. This works, thankfully. But her belly strangely swells a little. The cure for hiccups, drinking water. At least for the moment.

And around lunchtime, Yami appears. Right on time. 

"Hey, Yami!" 

"Hi Téa. Hiccups cured? 

She smiles, walking up. "For the moment. So what can I get you?"

"You?" 

She blushes, hoping no one's heard. "Your order, Yami?"

"Fine. Burger." 

"Alright. Me too." She starts writing this down.

And as she does, Yami glimpses at her stomach and smiles. "You have lunch break, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

Surprised, she can't help but laugh again.

A few minutes later when she comes out with the order smiles as she sits down, causing a wave of jealousy, which may or may not dissipate.

"Something wrong?" 

"The people glaring." 

"Oh. Why would they?" 

"Jealousy." 

"I guess they saw the interview..." 

"Yeah..." 

"That was a real mess, huh? Hope they fired that witch."

"Yeah. Still gonna break her ar-" 

"Yami. Down, boy." 

He growls at his burger a little, but stays silent. 

"I'm sure they'll take care of her." 

He nods, still glaring. The table was quite obviously misbehaving to earn such a look. 

And while they eat, there are whispers, cameras, and a recently fired reporter walking by. Who decides to enter…

_**Authoress' Note**__**: **_**To be continued in the next chapter ^.^**_****_


	16. Double Trouble

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 16**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

And while they eat, there are whispers, cameras, and a recently fired reporter walking by. Who decides to enter.

"Uh-oh..." Tèa whispers. 

"I'm going to break her arm if she even whispers about you." Yami mutters back.

The reporter glances at them, eyes widen, and tension instantly thickens the air.

'_Ohh, boy...'_ Téa watches her nervously.

She stalks over to the table. "So, bi-"

Something slams against her chest, knocking her to the ground. Téa is ticked.

"What's the big idea? You think you can just waltz on in here and start calling me names?"

"Why not?" she smirks from the ground, then looks at Yami. "I pity you. Dating her. What'd she do to blackmail you?" 

Wrong thing to say.

There is _no_ blackmail here..." Téa replies, still glaring.

Yami clenches his hands. "I'm going to k-"

The man the next booth over holds him back. "That'll turn bad, you know!" 

The rest of the place is tight in fear, a woman carefully guiding her kids out, leaving a few bills on the table with the half-eaten meal. The second the doors woosh open, the spell freezing everyone in place drops.

But then, the reporter pulls something from her clothes that panics everyone. A gun.

Screams set up, with people all crowding the entrance at once. Téa, in what she would one day call her stupidest moment ever, freezes like a deer. When _Yami_ sees the gun, he flares up. 

The reporter turns it on Téa. "You took him, I'll take you! Once you're gone, he'll want me! Cause you're a witch!"

"Uh!"

She turns to face Téa, leaving herself exposed. 

The man restraining Yami takes the honor of slamming a hand into her spine. The reporter drops like a stone, causing Téa to yelp in both surprise and fear. Yami, scared she's hurt, whisks her into his arms. "Oh!"

"You're okay, right?" She nods. "Good." He sighs, resting his head on her shoulder as he hugs her, causing her to blush lightly, eyes wide in surprise.

'_Yami…'_

"Let's just leave." he whispers as the police arrive.

Soon, they near the park. Silence has reigned the entire walk and Téa hates it. She wants those hiccups back, just so he'll speak! She still didn't know what the deal was with that though. And her belly...She looks down to see it still poofed from drinking the water, though slowly shrinking as her digestive system worked. She wondered if Yami really liked it when she saw him glance at her belly. And would it happen again?

Sighing, Yami hugs her from behind. Tèa gasps and blushes, this catching her by surprise. She looks over her shoulder at him. "Sorry. Just...let me hug you. It's a stress reliever." She nods, still looking at him.

Then, to her surprise, he begins to gently rub her belly. "Yami…"

And as he does this, with Tèa watching, he relaxes, and Téa with him. Once under a nearby tree, they sit down, Téa fighting the urge to sleep. _'I guess a good belly rub works on humans, too...'_ As she drifts off, she hears Yami, whispering quietly to her. She then rests her head against his shoulder, strangely enjoying the tummy rubbing. Peace and quiet…

Until…she is suddenly jolted from her sleep by her greatest fetish and yet greatest current enemy. Hiccups.

And when Yami feels this, he looks surprised. "You know how weird that feels?" 

"No-o. I usually like them, but they're ruining our moments!" She slowly sits back up. "I'm sure you're annoyed by them...My hiccups."

"I think they're funny." He nips her ear.

She gasps at this, blushing deeply. "Yami!" 

"Sorry." 

"That's not an accident! And you ar-" 

"Aren't sorry? Correct." He nips at it again, causing her to blush harder as she continues to fight her hiccups. But this only makes them quicker and stronger. She covers her mouth, muffling three, a second apart. "_Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" _Yami just chuckles, pulling her farther into his grip. "Y-yami, what are you- _hic!_"

"Stress-reliever." 

"I'm not a-" 

He kisses her, soft and gentle, a long drawn-out one. And as his lips cup hers, she melts, noting somewhere in her mind that her hiccups are gone. But once they pull away, they breathe too soon. If hiccups could speak, these would be going "We're baack!".

"Ohh..." She groans, putting a hand over her stomach. "I'd forgotten how stubborn my own hiccups can be. No wonder Mom hates when I had them..."

Yami chuckles, helping her stand. "Let's go find a water fountain."

She nods, giving a muffled hiccup. And as they walk on down the street, they see a shop. A strange shop. One that just draws people in.

"Hey, look, Yami. _-Hmph-_ A new shop in town."

"It seems so..."

"Wanna check it out? Maybe they can tell me what's going on with all these sudden symptoms."

"It's a shop, Téa. Not a pharmac-It's a herbal shop. Nevermind."

She giggles, which brings out another hiccup. "Let's try."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued in the next chapter ^.^ **


	17. Did She Say Dragon?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 17**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Hey, look, Yami. _-Hmph-_ A new shop in town."

"It seems so..."

"Wanna check it out? Maybe they can tell me what's going on with all these sudden symptoms."

"It's a shop, Téa. Not a pharmac-It's a herbal shop. Nevermind."

She giggles, which brings out another hiccup. "Let's try."

And once inside, scents of strange herbs assail them, and a woman appears at the counter.

They walk up to it calmly. "Hello."

"He-_hmp_-llo." 

The lady nods. "Hello." She focuses her attention on Téa in a way that makes Yami nervous.

"Could you help us? You see, I -"

"Have hiccups. I do know cures."

"Well, it's...a little more than that..."

"Eheheh," the woman chuckled. "I know. Now, young man, if you could step out."

"Huh? Yami leave? But why?"

"I prefer not to talk to more than one customer at a time."

Téa looks at Yami for approval.

"I'm not a-"

"You have no wish you want granted? No ailment you want gone?"

"Of course we do!" She sighs. "Go ahead and wait for me outside, Yami. I shouldn't be long."

He whimpers, but leaves.

Once he's back outside, Téa looks back at the woman. "So what do I have to do? _Hic!_" She covers her mouth again lightly, shyly.

The woman rummages behind the counter, then steps out, grabbing various items. "Dragonsscale flower, dried chamomile, ginger, claw-root..." the woman mumbled to herself. Téa recognized some of the items, but others were unknown to her. Maybe nicknames... "Ah! And peppermint!"

When the woman walks back to her, setting the items on the counter, Téa finally reacts. "What will this do?" 

"Deal with the source. Sometimes these things show up in odd ways." 

"What things?" 

"Magic."

Magic?" Téa was confused. She had no magic. She was just a normal human girl...

"Eheheheheh. You wish, young one, you wish."

Téa still feels puzzled. And somehow, the woman had just read her mind…But she watches as the lady mixes the ingredients, her belly jumping with her hiccups all the while.

Once it's blended and brewed, she pours it into a cup and hands it to her. "Drink." 

"How much will it co-" 

"Nothing, really. $3 at most."

"Hmm..." She looks at the brew again inside. Shrugging, she drank it, thinking that it was only three dollars. And once the cup is empty, puts it down. The hiccups are gone. But her stomach is feeling weird. She gives a light moan, covering it. "What is going on...?"

"That's the magic in you, young girl." The woman tells her, like it was commonplace.

"But I don't have -" She suddenly sneezes. A reflex. What happens next, however...catches Téa by surprise. She thought she'd seen a hint of smoke as she recovered. Or was she seeing things? And her nose was now a light pink, too. "What was-"

The woman knocks a container, and a cloud of pepper enters the air.

Téa's nose goes red as she sneezes again. Hard. And with this sneeze…a fireball! She jumps as Yami runs in.

"What is that?" Téa slaps a hand over her mouth and nose, eyes wide. "That was a fireball! Téa, we're leaving."

"Not before I explain to your girlfriend what happened, young man!"

And when she does, Téa stands there in shock. "I...I'm part dragon now...?"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Uh-oh! So Tea's become or is becoming a dragon! If not partly! What does this mean for her and the bond and relationship she and Yami share? Find out in part 2, next chapter ^^**


	18. Condolences

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 18**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"I...I'm part dragon now...?"

"She's..." Yami hugs her.

"NO, you always were." The woman corrects.

Téa gasps, looking at the woman. "Were...?"

"It's a rather common form of hidden magic. Usually comes from the mother's side of the family, but can be passed to either male or female. It tries to show itself in odd ways." The woman pauses. "You wouldn't happen to have a currently pregnant mother, would you? That could be why it's showing up much right now. Just like females living close in close proximity have their cycle around the same time of the month as each other, maternal instinct making an appearance in one can cause all local females to show their teeth."

"What are you talking about? My entire family's human! And while my mother is pregnant, _I'm_ not!"

"You said your mother is. This can bring up protective urges in you too, whether you're pregnant or not. The protective part just tends to try to pull out all the stops." 

Yami hugs her harder, like he's trying merge them together.

"And you..." The woman looks at Yami, before smiling. "Perfect man to guard her! Beautiful, powerful magic..."

"Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"I'm an old witch, though I prefer the term mage. A thousand years, I have lived, seeking and helping magic bloom. That is who I am and how I know."

"But I'm just an ordinary girl! I'm nothing special!"

"Yes, you are, because this is a quite common condition. Now, Yami..." The mage beckons. Téa gasps, looking at Yami nervously as her heart starts to race. He tenses, then steps forward. "What?" She whispers something to him. And as Téa watches, he nods, then glances at her and blushes. "Here." the mage takes two herbs, shakes them in her hands and puts them in a cup. "Have this. It's good for shock too."

"But..." He sighs, realizing there's no point, and drinks it. 

"It won't turn him dragony, will it?" 

"Not at all. It's only a power enhancer."

"It's a _what?_"

"He has spread out bloodlines. Right now he can only do beginning child tricks, really. But his magic refuses to react and grow. That gives it a kick. And...Eheheheh... It helps night life." A wink. 

Yami's eyes get wide, and Téa blushes, hard. 

"We aren't-Yami, did you just swallow?" 

He sets the cup down. "That was a reflex." 

"Have a nice day."

"But, we-"

They're pushed out of the store. Commence eye avoidance.

"That was embarrassing. Let's...just go home."

Téa frowns, looking down. "I'm sorry, Yami...This was all my fault..."

She doesn't see Yami twitch. "I was the one who drank that...So..Yeah...My fault there."

"But _I_ drank her potions, too. Now I'm a...a..."

"I know..." He looks at the sky, in a thoughtful pose. "I wonder if it really does help-" 

"Yami!" she snaps, moving away. 

"Er-"

"You can't be serious! You're really willing to give in to it _now?_"

"I'm a guy, alright? We think like that sometimes!"

"Uh!"

He walks off, filled with a cool anger.

Téa looks on sadly, watching him go. "Yami..." she stares at a lamp-post hardening her gaze. "But, how am I supposed to be understanding of that? Really." She paces the section of sidewalk, mentally telling herself to be mad-and failing. Finally, she sighs again. "It's hormones. And his spell over me. He can't help it." She runs back in the direction he'd gone. 

She finds him back at the railing they had their possible parent-talk, sitting parallel. He gazes at the water. "Yami!" she calls.

He turns, the wind in his hair. She couldn't have stayed mad, even if she was. The look on his face is a strange gentleness.

_'Yami...'_ She runs over to him.

He stands, catching her as she trips into him. "I'm sorry." he whispers.

"Me too..." She looks up, gazing into his deep, violet eyes.

"Really though..." He kisses her, holding it so long her lungs hurt. "...I was being rather stupid, and you were upset by it. I'm the only one who needs to apologize." 

She nods dumbly, brain trying to catch up.

And while they stand there, looking out towards the water, something mews nearby. Comedy relief has arrived. 

"Marie!"

Téa turns, just as surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Making us laugh, I guess."

Marie balances on her back paws, reaching up to Yami. "Mew!"

"Aww, look! She wants you to hold her!"

"Or she wants a treat." 

"She's not a dog." Téa bends down, picking up the kitten, then handing her to Yami. "See?" Marie purrs then settles in his arms. "Don't get too comfortable." Téa tells her. "That's _my_ spot you're borrowing."

When the kitten hears this, she glares. "Rrr." 

"Marie!" Yami snaps. 

Second person gets caught.

Even a _cat's_ jealous of me...Wow..."

"Téa, don't provoke her. And you.." Yami holds Marie face to face. "Don't growl at her. You're too young to have crushes."

Téa just smiles, watching. "You've never heard of kindergarten crushes then." 

He blinks and shrugs. "Point."

"And already you're acting like a daddy." she adds, still smiling.

"I am not. She's like an annoying sister. Only adorable."

She just chuckles, reaching over to pet the kitten. Marie looks upset, but looks happier as she gets petted. "There's a good girl..." She scratches her under her chin with a finger. A purr. Yami scratches her ears. Motorboat. Yami and Téa both smile.

"So cute..."

"Yeah..."

**Soon, once back home…**

"I'm home..."

"Hi, Yami. Hey, Téa. How you doing?"

"Fine, Yugi. We had a run-in with a weird old lad-" Yami claps a hand over her mouth. She blinks, giving a side glance with her eyes. He shakes his head slightly. 

"What, she say that you're a cute couple and make sex jokes?" 

They shrank away.

"Uh, we're...just gonna go watch a movie now!"

Yugi grins. "Have fun..."

**Once in the bedroom...**

"Whew..."

"Why couldn't I tell him?"

"Because what would he think? Really?"

"Good point. Still..."

He emitted a sound like a purr. "You know, I can hear what you have to say too. Yugi isn't the only one with ears." 

"He's my best friend." 

"I'm your boyfriend."

"There you go again. Which reminds me...you realize you just suddenly started blurting it out after we first met, don't you?"

"Blurting what out?"

"The boyfriend/girlfriend line."

"...So...?"

Marie wanders across the room, providing a distraction.

"I never _officially_ said I'd go out with you. And _you_ never really asked me out. Yet you still say it."

"I-You're right. Well, that can be corrected."

She smiles. "You're right..."

"Somewhere casual? I hate suits, and I'd rather not end up fighting some guy who likes the look of you in a dress." 

"Coffee shop maybe? There's that one on 35th I've heard is good." 

"Really, a coffee shop?"

"Yeah. You like coffee?"

"Yes. It just sounds short. I mean, our walks are longer." 

"It'll be a walking date then! See you then?" 

"Sure. Where at?" 

"Domino Square sounds good." 

"Okay!" Téa hugs him and leaves. 

He follows, catching up just as she goes out the front door. "Hey!" She looks back from the entryway. "You forgot a goodbye kiss." He points to himself. 

She comes back. "One." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"That's it?" 

"Sorry, have to wait for tomorrow!" she teases with a smile. She then waves as she runs on down the street. "Bye, Yami!"

_**Authoress' Note**_: **Next chapter coming soon ^.^**


	19. Coffee Shop, First Date

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 19**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

The next day, Yami finds himself at a loss of what exactly would look good without overload. "I guess this cuff, and this armband." He stares at them. "And this." He puts them on, but then sits on the floor, leaning against his bed. "I look like a goth punk." He looks at the ceiling. "And wow, I suddenly care."

At the Gardner household, Tèa's panicking. "Maybe this. Or this! Darn it! I had no problem with clothes yesterday! What happened?" _'It's just a coffee outing. Why am I so uptight?'_

When she finally does find something, she pulls it on and switches to other panic items. "Makeup? Or would that be weird? And those shoes won't work-But those ones are missing..." She falls back on her bed. "I should've gone on more first dates."

She finally decides to go with her white boots. "Black skirt, white boots, blue top." 

As for Yami, he was dressed all in black leather. Pants, sleeveless shirt, collar. All black. Throw in black studded belts and you have a punk. Add in a black armband and two silver wristbands and you have a punk heading somewhere special.

And when the two finally meet up again, Yami is a bit stunned. "..Hi.." 

"What? Is something wrong?" She turned in a circle, trying to see if anything was wrong. 

"No..." 

She smiles, relieved. "Oh, good. You look great..." 

"T...hanks..." He shook his head briskly. "Are you wearing make-up?" 

"Yeah. So? You don't like it?"

"No, I just think you look better that way." 

"What?" 

"I like clean skin. Make-up feels oily or muddy to me." He wiped a finger across her lips, ridding her of the lipstick. "Besides, lipstick is evidence." He kissed her lightly. Her eyes widen in surprise before she gives a soft moan, giving in and kissing back. 

"Oi! You two! Get a room!" someone calls. 

Giving a soft gasp, Téa pulls away and looks over, blushing. 

"Come on. Coffee!" Yami pulled her away. 

"Oh!" She follows him inside the _**Almondo Coffee and Tea**_ shop.

Once inside, Téa sighed in happiness. The scent of coffee was in the air. "I love this place already. Ohh, and look! There's even a display case of the coffee and treats!" 

"Cake..." Yami stares at it. "That looks good..." 

"We could get one and share."

"Good idea."

So they walk up to the front counter to pick the coffee and dessert of their choosing. 

"Uhm...Chocolate cake!"

The big issue (what cake to get) over with, they waited for their coffee and sat down. 

"So..." Yami searches desperately for something they HAVEN'T talked about.

"Yes?" 

"What's your dream?" It was the only thing he could think of. 

"But, Yami, you already know my dream, remember?" 

"To be a dancer. I'm pretending we just met. Work with me here. And try the cake." He held out the fork. She blinks then bursts into laughter, but decides to play along and opens her mouth. He feeds it to her. "Good, huh?" 

Her eyes get wide. "Isgoo!" she swallows. "I mean... It's good!"

As they continue to eat, Yami continues to ask random questions. "Favorite color?" 

"Pink and blue." 

"Black and blue. Favorite animal?" 

"Cat." 

"Same. Dream job when you were six."

"Hmm...maybe a vet." 

"I...wanted to be a cartoon character. Favorite type of bird." 

"Ooh, tough choice...You first." 

"I like eagles." 

"Oh, they're beautiful! And falcons, too" 

"I know. And sparrows are adorable." 

"Canaries?" 

"Parakeets. Hate pigeons though." 

She laughs. "They're famous in Europe, you know." 

"I know. I still hate 'em." 

"We should visit Europe!"

"Téa..." he groans. 

"Hm? What's the matter?" 

"Really... I mention I hate pigeons and you instantly want to go to Europe." 

"I was only kidding." 

"I know, I know. Next question..." 

"Shoot." 

"Hmmm...Favorite type of flower?" 

"Rose or tulip." 

"Water lilies. I mean, I know it's weird for a guy to like a flower, but they look cool." 

"What about the lotus?"

"Those are pretty too, I guess. Did you know lilypads are slimy on the underside?" 

"No. Probably from the algae and water." 

"Actually, I think it's there to help them float. And it's always there. It's like mucus, except awesome, and it freaks out eight-year-old girls. No offense!" Téa just laughs again. "I was a typical third grader. Except for the hair, but..."

They stand, finished, and throw out their trash.

"We should come here more often." Yami comments as they walk out. 

"Yep! It was quite tasty. And cheap! Not bad at all for a simple coffee shop." 

"I know. Come on, there's a fantasy exhibit at the museum." 

"Fantasy exhibit? Really?" 

"Yeah. Creature sculptures, book excerpts, movie clips. All that. It's also a Tolkien thing." 

"What Tolkien?" 

"J.R.R Tolkien. Lord of the Rings? Almost impossible to not rip off when writing fantasy?" 

"Or do I have the wrong author?" 

She giggles. "Nevermind that. Let's go see it!" 

They ran down the sidewalk, museum bound.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter, coming soon ^.^**


	20. The Museum

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 20**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

They ran down the sidewalk, museum bound.

And once inside, as they start to head toward the said exhibit, they pass a strange old lady, who smells like herbs... 

"Enjoy yourselves." 

When they looked at her again, she was gone. 

"Let's... go in..." 

"Yeah..." 

_**Lord of the Rings**_ memorabilia everywhere: Paintings, sketches, movie props, first drafts of the books…a true fan's heaven. 

"Wow... We have to stop in the gift shop after this..." Yami whispers. 

"We do?" Téa was surprised; She had no idea Yami was such a _**Lord of the Rings**_ fanatic. 

"Look at this! They probably're selling one ring copies!" 

Someone walked by. "They are! And even on chains so you wear them on your neck!" 

When Téa looks to see the source of the voice, it's Joey, with a girl with reddish brown hair. 

"Hi, Joey! Who's this?" 

"My sister. Serenity, Téa. Téa, Seren. Hi, Yami." 

Téa smiles, shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Serenity." 

She nods. "Mm-hmm! Same!" She looks around. "Joey, look! It's a Frodo model!" 

They all look over at it. It is, indeed, a dressmaker's model, but painted and shaped to look _exactly_ like him. 

"Oh, cool!" 

"Isn't it neat? I wonder... Hey! It's a fan-made item!" 

"Really?" 

"Right here! Created and lent by Dina Moore." 

"Wow! Talk about talent!" 

"I know! Wish I could do this... Must've taken a lot of money and time..." 

Yami looked at her. "Most _**Star Wars**_ props were made from cheap hardware store equipment." 

"But even that's expensive." 

"Only if you're paying for gas!" 

"If you say so. But it's still impressive." 

"I know. Quick, someone take a photo! We found Yugi's lost twin!" Yami cracked up. 

Téa just shakes her head in amusement. 

Serenity looks at them. "Is he really that short?" 

"Let's go back to the Game Shop once we're done here and you can judge that for yourself." 

"Okay..." 

Téa looks at him. "You're letting this innocent creature around Gramps." 

"I-Oh. Well we'll skip the shop entrance!" 

"Then how will we get in?" 

"Side door. The one Yugi uses when the shop's not open." 

"Oh, right!" 

"Anyhow... Gandalf model!" 

Téa laughs. "Yami!" 

"Sorry. Short-Cool!-attention span here." 

She giggles, as does Serenity. 

"You know, man, you're actin' like a lil kid." 

"Aww, it's good to feel so young!" 

"You have the attention span of a-Is that real?" He walks over to a prop. 

And as they watch, the dragon shaped creature guiding folks to the next room blinks once. Just once. Then resumes its frozen state. 

There's no donation/lent sign. Only one asking people not to touch. 

"Did it-" 

A silence falls on the tiny group. 

"Did it just blink at us...?" 

"It's not a robot..." 

"Téa..." Yami pulls her away. "Maybe we should skip the dragon room." 

"What? But-" 

"This one blinked. It's a wood statue." 

"Ya have to walk through here to go anywhere, man." 

They enter the half-lit room. And as they look around, there's strange looks and glances and light twitches from things that shouldn't be able to do that. 

Téa walks close to one. It blinks, glances around and rubs a head to her palm, but then freezes as someone walks by. '_What is going on here? Is this dragon really-'_ Téa faints. Strangely, the elderly lady is there, ready to catch her. 

Yami whisks her away. "Don't touch her." 

"Eheheh. She'll be fine. Used too much magic at once. I'd just watch for an increase in body temperature." The mage wanders off again. 

By then, someone has called a hospital, and Yami is left holding an unconscious Téa till an ambulance arrives.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	21. Hospital Visit

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 21**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

And soon, at the hospital, she's run through tests that Yami thinks really only belong on TV shows. Things about strange blood pressure and slow heart beat and abnormal brain activity and rising temperature and "What's even wrong with he-Oh my god I said that in front of a bystander." He just about passes out from stress. 

It gets worse when her panicked family arrives. 

"What happened?" 

"Téa!" 

Ami is mostly silent. This is _even worse._

Thankfully, Yugi and Joey both help support him* "Easy there, big guy..." 

"Can I just go die now?" Yami whispers. He's now been here for five hours. He still hasn't seen Téa. The doctors aren't helping. They're ignoring. When the doctors finally do come out, they have poker faces. 

"We're not sure how to say this..." One begins. 

"We've run several dozen tests..." 

"We don't know what's wrong, and she's in some sort of coma." 

They all gasp in shock. 

Yami, in fact, looks ready to kill. "Fine. Let us through."

The doctor blinks. "Immediate family onl-" 

Yami shoves past. The family follows. 

Téa is lying on a bed. An I.V is standing by, there's things beeping off heart rate and things about her mind, and Yami stands there shocked. She also wears a transparent oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. If she weren't in coma, one would swear she was merely sleeping. 

"Téa..." Ami covers her eyes. 

Pushed slightly, Yami stumbles and sits next to the bed on the floor. "She's so pale." 

If one looked close, they would see a tear slip from Yami's eyes. He dashes it away, where it lights on her hand. 

And when it lands, her hand twitches, slightly. She whispers a word through the mask, but it's distorted. 

The others gasp and look up. 

"Hey, Yam. You have magic tears." Cari, when upset, tends to try to joke. 

Tea tries to open her eyes, groaning. She'd had a strange dream, of strange places, with dragons everywhere. When her eyes slowly, weakly flutter open, the first thing she sees is Yami, crying openly. "Y..ya..mi..." 

"Téa!" He hugs her. The others follow his lead. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" 

Téa's confused. She takes off the mask, staring at shocked doctors. "What...happened...to me?" 

"You passed out in the exhibit and wouldn't wake up and-oh gods, don't do that again!" 

"Yami..." 

He mostly seems focused on trying not to cry now. 

"I remember seeing one of them move and touch me...And then..." 

"Seeing what do what?" 

"A dragon... statue..." Her mom looks at her oddly. "I know it sounds strange, but...I saw what I saw." 

Ami pats her head, gently. "You'll be okay, Téa." 

"But...I..." 

Mark sits on a convent chair. "Nothing's getting my kid! Dragon, fairy or Death itself!" 

"Speaking of that, Dad...I..." 

"No time for that! Let's get you out of here!"

"But, Dad..." 

"And a cake! We must find a cake! After all, that kid is half-way to the due point!"

Tèa blushes, now embarrassed. "Dad..." 

"I know. I'm being strange again. I throw half-birthday parties. And I'm buying a cake cause you'll have a sibling in a few months and because you're awake. Now if you complain again, Yami is going to hear all about the week you decided you were Rapunzel." 

"Daddy!" 

"How old were you?" 

She groans, putting a hand to her forehead. "Six. I was siiix! Why? Why do my parents have to torment me?" 

When Yami hears this, he laughs, a little. "I think all parents do that. Ever seen mine? Of course not. Anyway, whenever someone came over, every embarrassing photo of me since birth would be put out for display. So humiliating." 

"But I thought you both lived at the Game Shop with Grandpa. Mr. Mutou." 

"Eh? Oh. Well ya see my parents are always traveling now. Some business trip or another. Think they're in England now...Haven't talked to them in..." Yami looks at the ceiling. "Six months? Seven? Whatever. Either way, I used to live with cousins anyway." 

"I didn't know you had cousins. Yugi never mentions them." 

"They scare him. That's why. Of course, considering they all have obsessions with online gaming, pretending to be ninjas and collecting swords and other weaponry..." 

"I like archery." 

"Would you buy three different bows? All the same type? By the difference between a regular bow and a long bow? Really?" 

"One's six feet tall." 

"Why so big?" 

"I dunno. All I know is you don't want to stand near one being fired. They're very very deadly. And long-range." 

"I believe it." 

"Fun though." 

Everyone else left out of the conversation, they mostly just talked and walked around them. 

"I would love to learn. Once I'm out of here, could...you teach me?" 

"Sure. Why?" 

She smiles. "It sounds exciting."

He smiles back. "But get better first." 

"I'm already better! Now you're sounding just like my parents!" 

"He is. Now get better." Her parents turn to leave, perhaps check her out of here. 

"Come on, lover boy." Cari grabs his arm, pulling him away. 

"No! I wanna stay!" Once they're out in the hall, Yami wilts, and stands. "Why couldn't I stay?"

"Because she's my sister. Universal law says I shouldn't trust you till you're married with three kids." 

When Yami hears this, he blushes. "Isn't three a bit much?" 

"Yeah!" shouts Téa. They'd left the door open. 

"Miss Gardner, try not to shout." A nurse pleads. 

"What'd you do to my sister again?" Cari asks. 

Later that night, Téa, having been released, stares at her ceiling. Her first date turned into a hospital visit, while she had dreams about dragons. She suddenly wishes for Yami. He'd been forced to leave before she was let out. Cari hadn't even let him give her a goodbye. Or a goodbye kiss, depending. Giving a soft sigh, she stares out her window. Would he visit again? Maybe. She pulls out her cell phone. She wanted to call, but feared possibly waking him up. After all, it was eleven at night. "I'll just text. That shouldn't be annoying him." 'You awake?' 

'Yes. Why?' 

'Missing you...' 

'Aww. You're sweet. You okay?' 

'Yes.' 

'Feeling lonely?' 

'Yes. I didn't even get a goodbye kiss from anyone. Today was the worst...' 

'I'll be right over. Hold on.' 

'What? But it's 11 o'clock at night!' 

'So? I dropped in at midnight before. And nothing matter more than you!' 

Seeing this, she blushes. 'I never meant to be serious then...' 

'So? I knew that, and came anyway!' 

She smiles. 'If you insist, majesty.' 

And so, half an hour later, there was Yami. 

And, like before, Tea goes to her window, climbing down to him via tree. 

"My hero arrives." She hugs him. 

"Sorry to call you out so late again." 

"It's okay. I don't usually sleep well anyway." 

"Oh? How come?" 

"I dunno. I just don't." 

She frowns slightly. "Maybe you should see a doctor for the cause. Or take some sleeping pills." 

"But then I oversleep. Apparently I'm a restless sleeper though. One of those who wakes up randomly." 

"But there's _always_ a reason for it." Then she smiles. "Maybe my dad could hypnotize you and we could find out _that_ way." 

"Cute thought. I'll give you that. Oh, and, I forgot to give you this." He kisses her. 

"How can you?" she giggles. "You're practically a kissing_ fiend_ with me!" 

"Your brother made me leave. Here's an extra for an apology." 

And while they kiss, Téa hopes this won't be a repeat of last time. She gently releases the kiss. "Apology accepted." They sit under the tree. "Shouldn't you be getting back home?" 

"I don't want to. Because you're here and not there." 

"Is_ that_ the reason you can't sleep?" 

"Probably." 

She chuckles softly. "Then I guess you can't wait for marriage." 

"We just had our first date! We can't think about that yet!" 

She laughs. "Well, _Cari_ sure had no problem mentioning it." 

He blushes. "Yeah..." She smiles again. "So for our next date, maybe skip the dragons, maybe actually a restaurant..." 

"Deal." she chuckles. "And I promise to keep my fire under control." she adds, whispering. 

"And..." Yami keeps talking, while she just stares at the sky. "Sorry. You're bored, aren't you?" 

"I was just thinking about how far we've come in such a short time." 

"I know. We just met, and we're already like this." 

"And that woman...I_ know_ she's the one we saw at the museum. And the disguised dragon who put me under that spell." 

"I hate mages." 

"Aren't _you_ one though? Remember what she said?" 

"I know, I know." 

Her smile fades slightly as she looks at her hands. "And now I'm a dragon, too...How can you love someone like me...? What I've become..." 

"Like this." He hugs her, kissing her cheek. 

"It's not the same..." 

"Yes, it is. Granted, a sneeze from you might be bad, but why else would I care? It's not like you're going to kill someone." 

"But how do we know the dragon in me isn't wild? How will we even tame it?" 

"With care." She looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Téa..." He wipes them away. "Don't cry. It's upsetting. I'll always love you, no matter what." 

"But...I..." She gives a tearful whimper. 

He hugs her. "Shh...It doesn't matter." 

"But I'm a freak now. A monster..." 

"No, you aren't." He whispers fiercely. "You're no different than any person. What makes a monster is how they act. Why does it take so much for you to believe?" 

"I just never expected to be this way. My whole life, I've been just a normal human being. And now..." 

"I know. I was like that till about ten." 

"What happened?" 

"This little magic trick I could never figure out. Watch." He takes a regular playing card from his pocket. Queen of spades. He flicks his wrist, and it's the King of Diamonds. 

"Oh!" 

"I know. Weird, huh?" 

"You'd think that'd be easy given your reputation." 

"King of Games. It would make it so easy to cheat. But knowing I can't means I don't, strangely." 

"It's not strange. It's just who you are." 

"I guess."

"I just wonder how I'm going to explain this to my family..." 

"Hmm... An accident? Like a fireball in the kitchen?" 

"What?" 

"Just a thought." 

"You know, you're not really helping..." 

"I know, I know. Something else then." 

"Please." She sighs again, hugging her knees. "I'm better off just confessing it to them upfront..." 

"I can be there if you want. For support." 

"I'm gonna need it..." 

" So where and when?" 

"First thing in the morning. Before breakfast." 

"Okay. You want me to stay here or just meet you then?" 

"It's best just to meet me. The last thing we need is suspicion." 

"Point." He sighs, burying his face in her hair. Then he stands. She blinks curiously, looking up at him. "I need to go then. Come on. Back into tower, princess." He lifts her to the branch. 

She smiles, looking back at him before climbing back up the tree and into her window. 

Then he runs off down the street. 

_'Goodnight, my knight...' _She smiles once more before closing her window and climbing back into bed.


	22. The Transformation Begins

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 22**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Come on. Back into tower, princess." He lifts her to the branch.

She smiles, looking back at him before climbing back up the tree and into her window.

Then he runs off down the street.

_'Goodnight, my knight...' _She smiles once more before closing her window and climbing back into bed.

And the next morning, when Tèa confesses her secret to Cari and their parents, Yami by her side, she's glad he's there as it goes silent and everything becomes slightly tense. She waits nervously for their response as her heart starts to race.

"Téa, what are you talking about?"

"I know you would like to believe that, but magic doesn't exist, sis."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

As if to prove a point, Yami pulls out that playing card, idly turning it over and over between his fingers.

Maybe if she sneezed...Either way, her family was now fascinated by the card. She blows softly, emitting a small flame from her mouth. "You see? I told you I've become part dragon!"

Her mom shivers. "I believe it."

As for her Dad and brother, they mostly just stare in horror.

"Hm? What's wrong? You guys act like you've seen a _ghost_."

"You-You..." Cari faints.

"Oh! Cari!" She rushes to his side, kneeling.

"Eh. Wimp. Can't take magic, can he?"

"Not right now, Yami! Come on, bro, wake up..." She pats his cheek gently.

He groans, looks at Téa and freezes. "Don't flame me for everything bad I've ever done to you. I didn't think cutting off a barbie's hair would make you cry like that..."

"Oh, Cari, will you relax? So long as I don't sneeze or get the hiccups, I'm fine!" she tells them with a reassuring smile. "Really, it's all under control."

Cari nods, still wide-eyed. Then he grins. "Pregnancy's gonna be hard on you."

"Uh!" Hearing this, she blushes deeply. "Cari!"

"I know, I'm a brat. Why is your nose red?"

She jumps up, backing away just in time as she sneezes. One fireball. "That's why." She sniffles, rubbing it. "Sorry, I should've warned you. My nose always goes red now before I sneeze. The darker the color, the stronger its strength..."

He looks less afraid now. "So can I learn pyrotechnics?" He asks his parents? "Or fire-spinning?"

"Hey! I'm not a toy!"

"Aww..."

"Yeah. Get your own fire-breather. Apparently, they're common anyway."

"Yami! So much for _support..._" she mutters.

"Sorry." He nuzzles her.

"Yami, refrain from doing that to my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mom!" She sighs, feeling defeated. "Let's just eat...I'm starving..."

"Food!" Cari cheers.

And during breakfast, Téa finds herself gulping things down.

"What's wrong with you? Your stomach looks funny."

"That's an actual condition, oh young brood. Be quiet and eat."

Yami gives a smothered "Aww."

Tèa herself never realized just how hungry she actually felt. She definitely had an increase in appetite. Was this part of her newfound form, too?

"Téa, slow down. You'll give yourself a stomachache."

"I'm-" she pauses to gulp. "fine. I didn't realize I was this hungry!"

"Magic does that. It's always burning energy. It's why some people have really fast metabolisms."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"Listen to Gramps talk for four hours. You learn a lot."

After eating, Tèa helps to clear the table. "Let's go for a walk. I don't need to be at work for a couple hours." She tells Yami. "Plus it'll burn off this meal and any extra weight..."

"Yes..."

Smiling, she dries her hands then heads out the door with Yami. Luckily, they were in a concrete area when this happened: "_Hic!_" Fire. Tèa quickly slaps a hand over her mouth. _'Ohgodohgodohgod.'_

"Let's move over here..." Yami drags her to a less frequented place, and pulls out a bottle of water. "Sip this carefully. Maybe it'll dampen the fire."

"I never expected my fire to come on so strongly so quickly..."

She gulps a mouthful. "This might be bad. I mean, last time my_ normal_ hiccups lasted an entire_ day _off and on. Who knows what that means for _these..._"

"I know. Well, there goes work."

"I can't call in sick due to _hiccups_, Yami. I'll keep my mouth shut! Or covered! Maybe they're gone now anyway."

"They need a cure for hiccups."

The old lady mage wanders past. "I can do that."

"No."

"I'll deal. Besides, they're gone."

"Eheheh. They shouldn't be happening anyway. Must be more magic there. Keep an eye out for wings."

"Ok then." Yami grabs her arm, pulling Téa away.

"Oh!" Tèa grows surprised by this, following him.

"Crazy old bat." Yami mutters.

"What's she talking about? Wings? My hiccups are only more magic? _She_ doesn't know my body!" Yami mutters something. "What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, really."

"Nevermind."

As they continue on down the street, Téa does her best to breath evenly to prevent hiccups. And once stopped, she looks over her shoulder, panting. "You think we lost her?"

"Hope so. She scares me. Always shows up like that. It's creepy."

"Ditto."

They lapse into silence

"Hey...I think my hiccups are-" Fireball. "...Nevermind."

"This. Is. Irritating."

"I can't help it! And I thought you loved my hiccups!"

"The fireball is hard to hide." Tea clasps a hand over her mouth, now even more embarrassed. "Here's the water bottle." When he sees her give a silent, muffled hiccup this time, he winces. "Didn't that burn?"

"No..." She looks at her hands. Unmarked. "But it-" she pauses to cover her mouth again, emitting a muffled _-huc-ulp-_ "works."

"Thankfully. Now see if you can drink this."

"But, Yami-"

"We need to get rid of those. You can't carry people's food and cover your mout-what tha?"

Creepy old mage came back, laughing. "Eheheh. How are you?"

Tèa growls, glaring. "Go away. We're fine here."

"Eheh. He's right though. I promise no magic causing. No more dragon-becoming. Hiccups is as simple as an herb in water, steeped. Usually chamomile. It calms."

"We'd rather deal with this than with you again! Get lost!"

"Eheheh. Nope. Things will get bad if you don't."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Well then. We'll see." She walks away.

As the couple watch her leave, Téa sighs in relief. "She finally left."

"With ominous words."

"You really think we should have trusted her this time?"

"She's an old crazy lady wanting attention. No."

Tèa sighs again, gulping down her water. "Well, let's walk. Steady paced though. I think they're gone for now."

Later, while Tèa is back at Burger World working, she nearly hiccups. "I need to use the bathroom. Ally, can you cover my tables?"

In the bathroom, she hiccups again, watching a fireball roll in the air and dissipate. This makes her glad she turned off the smoke alarm in here. "Come on, Tèa, get a grip. You can do this" she tells herself, looking into the mirror. "Hold it in." She takes a breath and goes to hold it.

Her back starts to feel itchy. She gives it a light scratch, still holding her breath as she continues to look in the mirror. And as she goes to let it out, there's pain. A sound of ripping.

She looks in the mirror. Wings, dripping blood. Hers. She suppresses a scream.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	23. Meet Ellie and Tommy

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 23**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

She looks in the mirror. Wings, dripping blood. Hers. She suppresses a scream.

And as she stares in horror, eyes wide and mouth covered, she knows she can't stay. She digs her cell phone out, then peeks out of the bathroom. The employee lockers are closeby, so she grabs her things. She wipes the blood from the wings and floor, burying them in the trash. Then she changes her shirt, and calls Yami.

"You okay, Téa?"

"I'm...ill..." She sways a little. The wings folded under her clothes make it harder to balance.

"I'll tell the boss." Ally leaves.

Yami picks up. "Téa."

"Yami...I've sprouted wings..." she whispers.

"I'll be there. Just hold on."

She starts to cry. "The woman was right...! Why does that have to happen?"

And there was old lady. She laughs as Tea turns with a gasp. "Eheheh. Told you. But nevermind that. Let's disguise those wings."

"Disguise them?" she sniffles. "How?"

"It just makes them invisible. Eat one herb, rub them with another. Chamomile is good for helping too. Here. They taste sweet."

Two flowers are shoved at her, while the lady begins to rub a leaf on the leathery wings.

When Tèa sniffs them, they seem safe. She chows down. They actually work. She feels calmer within minutes, and when she looks back, her wings aren't there.

"Just be careful. Don't want to knock something. Your boyfriend is outside, eheheh."

"You...you really want to help me manage this? After all the trouble it and I have caused...?"

"I expected you to. Magic isn't common, and people acting like I do would seem a little strange or creepy. Now go on."

She blushes. "Thank you..." Then smiles, bowing. "I guess I had you all wrong, ma'am."

And as she exits the bathroom, there's Yami, talking with her boss.

"You do look ill. Look at those cheeks."

"I'm sorry I caused trouble."

"It's not your fault. Let's go home."

As they go to walk out, Téa has to be careful, trying to keep her wings folded without drawing any attention. As it is, a little girl stares at her, wide-eyed. But at least no one else does.

"It's rude to stare, Ellie." her mother chides.

Something hits her nose. It gets a bit red. _'Not here...'_ She holds in a sneeze, body jolting. Her wings unfolded a bit. The girl's eyes got even wider, somehow. But no one else reacted. Could the girl somehow see through it? Once outside, she relaxes. That was close. Inside, the old lady was dropping her purse, and reaching for it, unable to get it. The girl, Ellie picked it up. The mage finds another subject of interest. But as they round the corner to an alley, Tèa sneezes, heavily. And with this sneeze, a large fireball rolls skyward, and her wings catch Yami in the side.

"Ow!" He picks himself up off the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm fine. Just a little dirt." He dusts himself off.

But had this re-caught the attention of the mage and young girl? She looks back. There they were.

"Granny, it's the dragon-girl!"

"Eheheh. Yes she is. Her name is Téa."

"Are you really her-"

"Nickname. I'm her nanny. I like to keep an eye on powerful children. Why, I was even your babysitter, once. You were very little then."

And as the girl runs up to Téa, she can't help but smile. "So what can you do?"

"I don't know yet. I have to wait till my tenth birthday. That's a long time though!"

"So then...you aren't afraid me?"

"Nope! Should I?"

"Well, I...My sneezing and hiccups..." she mutters the last line under her breath timidly.

"That doesn't matter! I'm fireproof!"

"Eheheheh. I think she's a fire mage. I would've known if she was a dragon by this point."

"But I could become a full one. Wouldn't you be afraid then?"

"Nope! I'd hug you!"

"That's _my_ job, kid." Yami told her.

"Yami! I'm terribly sorry. He's my...er...protector"

"Boyfriend?" She shuffled away. "Granny, do they have cooties?"

Now Téa laughs. "Of course we don't!"

"But all boys have cooties. And if you kiss them they give you them."

"No, I don't. What do cooties do anyway?"

"They make your head go fuzzy, and make you talk all disgusting sweet and kiss a lot an', an', act sweetly disgusting."

"Oh, is that so?" Téa casts a side glance at Yami.

He grins at her. "Maybe I _do_ have them."

"But don't worry." she tells the girl, smiling. "We won't give them to you."

"Good."

"What's your name? Ellie, was it?"

"Yep! Ellie Moore!"

She chuckles. "Well, Ellie, I must say you sure are brave for someone your age! A lot of spunk, just like me."

"Mm-hmm! You walked right through that restaurant, and no one saw your wings! You're brave."

"That's because they are invisible at the moment. How could _you_ still see them?"

"I can see spells! Plus I'm little."

She laughs again, ruffling her hair gently. "I like you, kid."

"Good, cause otherwise I would kick you."

"Oh, violent, are we?"

"Yami, really! Manners! Aren't you King of Games? Where's that calm, cool, never-be-cruel demeanor we all know and love?"

"It left with my calmness. I'm actually panicked right now." He glances behind them. "And I think we're being stalked."

"What?"

"Someone's following us. Back there."

When they look, there's movement. Ellie runs after them. A few minutes later, there's the sound of someone tripping, and a yell.

"Ellie!"

When they run up to see if she'd been hurt or taken, she's sitting on someone's legs, and he's squirming and shouting.

"Wow! Nice work!"

"Mm-hmm! I get a treat, right, granny?"

"Eheh. I'll think about it."

"Who are you? Why were you spying on us?"

"He's one of my old classmates." Téa whispers. "Tommy!"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	24. Longlost Love?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 24**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Who are you? Why were you spying on us?" 

"He's one of my old classmates." Téa whispers. "Tommy!"

When the boy looks at her, he freezes. "Téa... As pretty as ever. Though you've gained weight."

Yami steps in front of her. She blushes, trying to hide her still-poofy belly brought on by breakfast and the water. "It'll recede...What are _you_ doing here? And spying." 

"I can't keep an eye on the one I love?" 

"Stalker." 

She sighs. "Tommy's had a crush on me since headstart..." she admits to Yami. 

"She's mine." Yami growls.

"Yami..." 

"Isn't that slavery?" Ellie asks. 

"Ellie, hush." 

"I told you the day I moved to attend Domino High that things would change. Besides, you never called or wrote back after that. Why choose now of all times to come here?" 

"Because, I had to find you before _**he**_ corrupted you." He glares at Yami. 

"Corrupted me?" She tries hard to fight back a smile. "What in the world are you talking about?" 

"Before he convinced you of his love and left you. What else would a celebrity do? They love painful flings to keep them in the media." 

"Come on, Tommy, Yami's not like that." 

"No one can have you! No one but me!" he shouts. 

_'Tommy...'_

Tommy's crying now. "It's not fair. Someone else always get the one you love. It's not fair..." 

Tèa is now overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. She goes over, helping her friend sit up before holding him close. "I'm sorry. But I can't love you. However...I do still love you as a best friend...if that helps any." 

"No, it doesn't. You don't understand..." 

"Tommy..." She looks up at Yami and the others sadly. His head is bowed. Whatever was she to do? She _did_ love Yami, but she couldn't turn her back on her closest friend either, who was clearly distraught... 'What _do I do? Who do I pick?'_ A tear falls down her face. Yami whisks it away. 

She gasps softly, looking over in surprise at him. 

He just stares at her. He's knows what she's thinking. 

"What'll we do? He's so desperate..." 

"Find him someone else." Yami whispers cruelly. 

Another soft gasp, this time in shock from her boyfriend's tone. "Yami!" Now Yami's crying. _'He's afraid. Afraid I'll pick my friend. And turning to anger. If only there was a way to convince Tommy we could still be loved and the closest of friends without actually being together...'_

Tommy begins to calm. "You realize it, right? That I love you?" 

"Tommy... I know you do, and you've been one of my best friends for years...But...My relationship with you will never be like that. As much as I would love to be with you, there's someone else whose love for me is quite literally irresistible. At least...in _his_ case." Yami smiled at her, a little. "But I promise you that we're still as close as before and even closer best friends. That in itself will never change." 

He hugs her, continuing to cry. "I...und...understand..." 

She hugs him back, burying her chin into his neck and eyes closed as tears roll down her cheeks again. She still feels torn, but this was for the best...

She starts to get back up. Tommy, calm now, stands as well.

Yami pulls her into his arms the second they do. He buries his face in her hair. "I thought you would pick him." he whispers. "You knew him longer..." 

"Yami..."

A tear drips down onto her hair.

Ellie and the mage however, have vanished. "Uh! They're gone!" 

"Where'd they go?" 

"Things to do, I guess." 

"We should probably go, too..." 

Tommy nodded, walking one way, while Téa and Yami go the other. 

"Tommy?" 

"Don't want to interrupt." 

"But-" 

Yami looks at him. "It's okay. There's nothing to interrupt." 

"Come back with us, Tommy." 

He nods once. "If you want." 

"You can even say hello to my family. I'm sure they've missed you as much as I have..." 

He smiles. "Cari still the same?" 

"Kind of. And my mom's..._expecting_..." 

He blushes slightly. "On second thought..." 

"Other than being a bit immature, she isn't too bad actually." 

"Yeah, her hiccups are more frequent than her mood swings now." she giggles. 

"Oh, god. The fetish rises." 

"Hey! If you must know, _I too_ have been getting them again." 

"Oh. The CHILDHOOD fetish returns." Yami starts to get jealous. This guy knew her so well! 

"Tommy!" She blushes. Yami just glares. "Yami, quit it. Besides, _everybody_ has a fetish of some kind." 

"I wonder what spikey's is. Maybe hedgehogs." 

"I'll shove one up your-" 

"Yami! I'm sorry, Tommy. Yami's got a protective streak a mile wide." 

"I noticed. Don't see why the hedgehog thing set him off though." 

"He'll cool off. Don't worry about it." Yami muttered something else, this earning him a good slap from Téa. "I warned you,_ buster!_ Knock it off before I reconsider!" 

He whimpers, holding his cheek. 

She glares back before storming past, at this point in time if her hidden wings _did_ knock him down again. 

"You're an idiot. A lovestruck one, but an idiot." Tommy pulled him upright. "Ah, welcome to the club."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^^ Coming soon!**


	25. Reconcile

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 25**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"You're an idiot. A lovestruck one, but an idiot." Tommy pulled him upright. "Ah, welcome to the club."

As for Tèa, she's in high anger. She storms down the sidewalk, the crowds unconsciously parting before her. She felt more humiliated than infuriated however. "Really. What does he think he's doing? Think this makes me like him? Really. That... idiot!" There was no one true way to explain her feelings at that moment. 

Once back at the house, Téa's mother is surprised to open it to angry Téa, humiliated Yami, and neutral Tommy. "Tè tè! Uh...welcome home!"

"Hmph." she scoffs, walking past and up to her room. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"Something happened..." 

"Yami happened." 

Once everyone's inside, they are questioned. The words that ticked her off are grudgingly repeated. Yami gets slapped again, by Ami. 

"...Ow." 

"I don't know where your heart's gone, young man, but it's clearly not inside you anymore!"

"I overreacted?" 

"_Overreacted?_" 

"I was mad at him," He pointed Tommy. "Cause, well, jealousy." 

"And yet, even after she went back to you, you continued your rudeness. That's no excuse." 

He whimpered, lowering himself. 

"But if you wish to behave so childishly, so you shall be treated like one." Ami grabs Yami by an ear as she stands up, dragging him to a corner. "You're on time-out. Ten minutes, no talking, no moving. Or the time gets increased." 

Tommy gives a cruel grin. "Hey Téa! Yami got time-out!" he shouts up the stairs. 

"Good!" 

"Stay put and think about what you've done." 

Yami nods. This is humiliating! And Cari and Tommy are laughing at him! 

Upstairs, as Tèa sits on the edge of her bed, she cries tears of anger. How dare he? And she still hadn't gotten the chance to reveal her...partial transformation. Her wings spread around her, draping her shoulders. "Yami, you stupid..." She sighs. "I still love you though. Why?" she puts a hand over her heart. "Why do you have to do these things?" She puts her head in her hands. "It makes it harder to love you." 

Soon, there's footsteps on the stairs. 

"Téa? Can I come in?" 

"No!" 

"Téa..." 

"Yami, after hearing what's come out of your mouth, I'm _not_ going to listen again! Move along!" 

"Please..." 

"I said no!" 

A tiny click as the door opens. "I said-" His eyes. Sad and desperate.

He sits on the bed. "If you listen with your ears, let me tell you another way." He tangles fingers in her hair, staring into her eyes. A definite apology is there. It's up to her to accept or reject it. 

She sighs. The moment of truth. 

"I...still love you..." 

When Yami hears this, he gasps as joy sparks his eyes. But he calms himself down, closing his eyes, and leaning forward a little. An invitation. She meets his lips with her own. She starts to feel calmer, till he touches her wings. It's then panics, pushing away. "You found them." 

"Wings..." He runs a finger along one, getting the shape.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	26. Water Fight!

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 26**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Wings..." He runs a finger along one, getting the shape.

And as he does this, she shivers. _'Don't_ _be scared. Don't be scared...'_

"Cool." 

She relaxes. "You...really like them?" 

"I like dragons. They look cool. Besides, they fly." 

But one question remained...how to make them reappear. She rubbed them. Nothing. Flapping, nothing. Maybe water. She picks up a glass on the bedside, wiping a damp finger down one. Success. A strip of skin appears. She gasps, smiling. "Hey, look!" 

"Water, hm? You have a water gun?" 

"Yami!" 

"Well, it _is_ summer now." 

"Look for a bucket." 

"Well, where's the fun in _that?_" 

"Yami." She sighs. "Fine. Top shelf of my closet." 

"Yes! Watergun!" He pulls them down. 

She closes her eyes, bracing herself. She was going to get soaked. 

"Here. Let's go outside." He hands her the other and scurries down the tree. 

"What? But then others will see!" 

"Backyard. Besides, where else is there?" 

Once back there, Yami instantly turns on her. In defense, she's forced to use her own watergun. They forget about the wings in light of fun. But it worked either way. By the end of it, there they were, bright and clean in the sunset. 

"That was fun!" she laughs. 

"Yeah! We should do that ag-you're soaked!" 

"So are you!" 

They laugh as they look at each others' clothes, but also notice that they cling. 

"You might want to change clothes." Yami says. 

"Likewise. Anyway, um...Night." She kisses his cheek, then runs in. And once inside, sighs. "That's embarrassing. Should've never worn white." 

"Why's tha-what happened to you?" 

"Watergun. Tommy, can you go away?" 

"Sure." 

But when the family and friends see her wings, they panic slightly. 

"What-" 

"Where-" 

"How-" 

Téa sighs. "My hiccups. Again." 

"Yeesh. What's next? Do they go away?" 

"I don't have them _now_, do I?" 

"I meant the wings, Téa." 

"Oh, sure. The old lady taught me." 

"Oh, good. I was scared for your clothes." 

"Actually, I only know how to make them invisible..." 

"Oh no. They're going to be ruined!" 

"Time for bed, honey." Her father guides her away.

"But-"

"Now, now…You can panic tomorrow." 

Tèa sighs again as they exit, flopping back on the couch. "My hiccups are connected to my magic the lady said. So whenever I get them, something dragonlike happens. I guess now it's my transformation that's next...part by painful part... 

"But can you turn back?" 

"I don't know. She also claimed to be...my childhood babysitter." 

"What, this old lady was her? She mostly just sat around and sang." 

"A ruse, I suppose. Like an undercover agent. She's really a mage. And that girl, Ellie? A fire sorceress..." 

"Cool. Fire!" 

"Cari." 

She sighs. "What am I gonna do? If I get the hiccups again, I could very well go full dragon next time. You know they're stubborn..." 

"Well then, we'll move out to the country! A place with a barn!" 

"CARI!" 

Tèa then breaks down crying, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Idiot!" Tommy hits him. "Where's Yami when you need him?" 

"Right here."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	27. The Mage Returns, More Secrets Revealed

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 27**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"What am I gonna do? If I get the hiccups again, I could very well go full dragon next time. You know they're stubborn..." 

"Well then, we'll move out to the country! A place with a barn!" 

"CARI!" 

Tèa then breaks down crying, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Idiot!" Tommy hits him. "Where's Yami when you need him?" 

"Right here."

"Oh go-what, did you guys have a water fight?" 

"Yes." 

Tèa continues to cry, trembling and sniffling. 

Yami sits down, hugging her. "You'll be okay. We'll figure this out." 

"But what if I get them again? What if I-" 

"You'll be fine! Nothing will happen. Not while I'm here." 

Tommy and Cari begin to inch out. 

She looks up toward them. "Where are you going?" 

"To give you privacy." 

Tèa sniffles, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry..." 

"It's alright. It's alright." 

When the boys look at her belly, there's a giggle. "You still look pregnant though. If only sligh-Ow! Dad!" 

"Maybe...we should just provoke my hiccups. Let my transformation finish here..." 

"Inside? You might break something, no offense. Or blood." 

"Maybe I'll start out small?" 

"Who's knows. My my, firey daughter, can we not risk the carpet? Please?" 

"Dad." 

"I'm sorry, but neither red nor brown goes with it." 

"Da-ad!" 

Once out back again, Yami hands her some leftovers. "Here." 

"Hm?" She looks up at him, puzzled. 

"Eat. It usually causes hiccups." 

"Suddenly, I'm having second thoughts..." 

"Let's just get this over with." 

"Eheheheh. He's right. No need for second thoughts. It'll all turn out fine." 

Mage is back. 

"Maggie." 

"Ami. How are you? Pregnant, I see." 

Tèa gasps softly in surprise, looking up. "Granny..." 

"Eheheh. Now eat. Let's get those hiccups." 

"But, I..." She starts to tremble slightly, growing afraid. 

"You'll be fine. Trust old Maggie. Eat. I'm here if anything -which won't happen- goes bad." 

She looks over, gazing into his eyes. "And...you'll still love me? Despite this?" 

"Of course." 

She reaches down, squeezing his hand. "I trust you..." 

He nods, smiling. "I'm glad." 

Smiling tearfully, she starts to eat. When it's gone, she pauses.

"_Hic!_" 

Hench forth a lance of pain. "Unh!" Her body starts to feel strange, twisting and moving. "Here...it comes...!" 

She screams. And then it's over. She opens her eyes.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	28. Transformation Complete!

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 28**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Her body starts to feel strange, twisting and moving. "Here...it comes...!" 

She screams. And then it's over. She opens her eyes.

And when she does, she jumps in shock. Everything got bigger. 

"She's a baby dragon!" 

"Eheheh. Of course. She's how old? Sixteen? Seventeen?" 

"Sixteen." 

"Exactly. Dragons aren't full-grown till their forties or later." 

As Tèa observes her new body, she is a beautiful snow white with sparkling ocean blue wings. 

Yami picks her up. "Who's a pretty dragon? Eh?" 

This is embarrassing, but kinda nice. She tries to speak, but it comes out as squeaks and trills. 

"Aww! How cute!" 

"Yami, that's your girlfriend, not a puppy." 

She leans in, sniffing him. He smells nice. 'Like...I don't know...'

"She acts like one though. Don't see how's she adorabl-" A jet of flame comes Cari's way. Then an angry hiss. "Er-Okay." She gives a low growl, glaring at her brother. Then huffs out a puff of smoke. "I get it!" He ducks behind their father. 

She purrs, nuzzling Yami under the chin. 

"She's still cute though." Yami pets her muzzle. She purrs more, licking at his fingertips. "I guess she likes that." 

Maggie smiles. "Eheheh. Now put her down. I need to teach her how to shift back." 

And once set back on the grassy ground, Maggie begins. "Concentrate. Visualize being human and block out everything else. It may be hard at first, but you'll get eventually." 

Tèa closes her eyes... _'Think of human, think of human...'_ Other thoughts try to wander in. But she blocks them as quick as possible. Then suddenly her muscles are sore. 

"It worked." 

It did? She opens her eyes. When she checks herself over, she is, in fact, human. Down to the last inch. 

"Look out though. Even as a person, those canines are sharp." 

Blinking in curiosity and puzzlement, she opens her mouth and runs her tongue over one. It pricks her. "Mm!" She claps a hand over her mouth again, cringing. 

"Bit your tongue?" 

She nods. "But if I get hiccups again, will I still...have such problems? I mean, will I still randomly transform? 

"Nope. You'll be fine. Unless you have a fever. Then you can worry." 

"A fever? Why?" 

"Oh, human bodies already over react during those things. You're a creature of fire, like most dragons, so it'll turn you into one so it burn out the fever that way." 

"I see. Well, at least now my hiccups are-_Hic!_" No fireball. Just a tiny flame. 

"Wow." 

"Huh? Where'd they go?" 

"Aw. No pyrotechnics." 

As he says this, she gives a big hiccup. Fireball heads skyward! She slaps a hand over her mouth. "...Excuse me..." 

They all laugh. 

Tèa blushes again, giving one last hiccup. "Think they're-"

"Don't say it, you'll jinx us." 

Téa just nods. But as for her brother, the pyro-lover wasn't satisfied. 

"Touch her and die, Cari." Yami snatches Téa away. 

"Uh! Yami!" 

"Excuse me for being protective." His arm circled her waist. And as he does this, she blushes, but purrs. Her dad looks at him, and Cari just gets a deadpan look. Tommy is implacable.

Once back inside, she flops back on the couch, Yami taking a place next to her. "That was exhausting..." 

"Yeah..." He leans back, sighing. As he glances at her belly, he snickers. "Suddenly, you're flat stomached. Why don't you go eat?" 

"What?" She looks at him. "Again?" 

"You look cute that way." 

"Mmm." She rolls over. "I thought you didn't like it and my hiccupping." 

"I doubt there'll be more hiccups for a while." 

"But you never know." 

"Just wanna sleep." 

"Mmm..."

And while the two nap, the world moves around them. Cari takes photos, Yugi-worried because Yami hadn't picked up his phone, 'aw's over the sight and things just generally happen. 

A few hours later, they wake up when Téa falls off the couch. "Ouch...!" 

"Huh? Oh. You..." he yawns. "okay?" 

She sits up with a whimper, rubbing her backside. "Yeah..." 

"Yami should be heading home. It's ten o'clock." 

"Wha...Okay..." He stumbles up. 

"I'll drive him." Mark offers. 

"Where're Tommy and-" 

"Tommy went home." 

Tea sighs sadly. "And I didn't even get to say goodbye..." 

"Eh. He'll be back." 

Later that night, she stares at the ceiling. The naps made it hard to sleep, Yami's probably not, and her muscles still feel weird from earlier. She wished she could soak in a hot bath. But she didn't want to risk waking her family. "Yup...Gonna be a long night." 

Come morning, she's awake, and tired. She's the first up, but the last in the bathroom so she can have that wanted bath. And as she turns the water on, pouring the bubblebath in, she begins to relax already. Once in the tub, it's like her muscles dissolved. Warm and comfortable. She lets the water lap over her. And as she lay there soaking, she smiles as she runs her fingers through the warm water, playing with the foamy bubbles as well. _'This feels nice...'_

There's a knock on the door. "Hey. Sis. Breakfast in ten minutes." 

"Be right out, Cari." 

"Take all the time you need." 

Once she hears him walk away, she leans up and pulls the plug, letting the water drain as she rinses herself off and gets out. And once dressed, she heads downstairs to eat. "Ooh! Oatmeal!" 

"Don't gulp it down." Tèa gives a sarcastic laugh in response. "No really. We want to keep the table, Tè tè." Cari said, eating his own. 

A soft growl of annoyance. "Look, I have it all under control, okay?" 

"Igetitdon'tkillme." He says fast. She sighs. 

After breakfast, she stands and calls work. 

"No, you were ill yesterday. Fevers are still contagious twenty-four hours after. Stay home." Her boss told her. 

She sighs. Maybe Yami. As she's dialing his number, her phone rings. Yami. 

"Hi!" 

"Yami? Why are you calling so soon?" 

"I thought it'd be a good idea. Ok, actually, Marie was messing with my phone, and managed to get into my contacts and all and... Yeah." 

"The accidental ploy. I see" 

"Heh. Little kitten does all sorts of thing-Get off of the curtains!" 

"Maybe you should get her declawed." 

"That's cruelty. Like removing the first joint of your fingers." 

"Then buy her some toys or a scratching pad." 

"I'm going to. As soon as I get her off the curtains." 

"You want any help with her? I won't be going to work today...My boss still thinks I am ill..." 

"That'd be nice..." 

"I wish I could show her. Unless I start sneezing again, then... I still wonder what caused it before as we were leaving..." 

"It's a restaurant. Pepper everywhere." 

"But I was nowhere near it. Unless my sense of smell has also strengthened." 

"It probably has. Dragons can do odd things. NOT THAT YOU'RE ODD!" 

"Uh!" She bursts out laughing. "Oh, Yami, relax! Hmm...but I wish we could test it..." 

"We can do that! Marie, stop bugging Yugi!" 

She giggles. "I'll be over in a few minutes." 

"Thank yo-Ack!" 

The phone hung up. 

"Yami? Yami!" She sighs. "That kitten."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	29. Nothing To Sneeze At

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 29**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Yami? Yami!" She sighs. "That kitten."

Once at the game shop, she sighs again. Yami is lying over the counter, holding Marie, who had wandered over the edge, caught in time. "Yami, cats land on their feet." 

"Téa, she's a kitten." 

"98% of the time, they'll land on their feet." 

"The rest of the time, they just crash and break limbs." 

Rolling her eyes, she goes over to the kitten. "You're a little daredevil!" 

"Mew." She paws Téa's nose. 

"Uh!" 

"No claws, Marie." 

"She isn't." 

"Mew?" 

"Oh, you curious about my nose? Why?" 

"Mew." She paws at her cheeks, then nose. 

When Tèa looks in the counter's reflection, her nose is going pink. "Uh!" She quickly tries to cover it. It goes a little more pink. She clamps her hands over her mouth and waits. "Ah-choo!" Smoke rolls out between her hands as she muffles this sneeze. 

_Beep. Beep_. The smoke alarm goes off. Yami shuts it off. "You okay now?" 

Sniff. "Yeah. What was _that _about?" 

"I dunno." 

As she looks and sniffs around for the possible cause, the scent of a tree comes to mind. Floor cleaner. "Whatever you guys use on wood floors. Not only have my appetite and stomach grown sensitive, my nose has, too!" 

"Wow. Say, wanna go dig through the attic? I think I dropped a sandwich in there when I was little." 

"Yami…If that was a joke about my stomach, it wasn't a very good one." 

"No, I just want to find it before it grows arms and tries to suck out my brains." 

"That's your fridge, not attic." She sighs and opens it. The fridge of bachelors and large families. Be careful when opening. Strange creatures lurk within as the yogurt and spinach carry on their everlasting battle. "Now, where's this so-called "Sandwich Monster"?" 

"It's in the attic, remember? By the way, the pasta from last month is learning to talk. Don't disturb it." 

"Yami, that is a bad sign. Clean out the fridge." She starts digging through to help him sort it out. "How old is this?" 

"I don't know. It's always been there." 

Wide-eyed, she sets it carefully on the counter. The clean-up continues. "What's this?" 

"Last night?" 

"I meant the stain." 

"That's from when I was six and tipped over some grape juice." 

"That doesn't look like grape juice!" 

By the time she is through, the fridge is almost empty. The stuff worth saving is put on the counter, she locates cleaner and begins to spray it down. And as she sprays and wipes, she feels a sneeze building-too late. The fridge is now sterilized. Thankfully, nothing melted. "Ugh..." She straightens with a sniffle, rubbing her nose again. 

"Everything sets you off." Yami mutters. 

She looks up at him. "What did you say?" 

"Nothing." When he sees her nose again, he cringes. "Cover your mouth." 

"What are you talking about? I-" She covers her mouth just in time. More smoke. "-Hope this doesn't kill my lungs. On second thought, dragon organs are fireproof. Even the throats, thanks to a flap." 

"Oh, good." 

She checks her nose again. "Okay. I'm fine now." She sits down to rest with a sigh. "I swear that stuff is older than my grandmother. And no, I won't eat it." 

Yami laughs. "I wasn't going to ask you to!" 

"So now what?" 

"Well, the fridge is clean, trash is full of mutants, and the house is empty. Want to just sit in my room and talk?" 

"What sort of "talking" are we going to be doing?" she asks skeptically. 

"The quiet kind." He nuzzles her neck.

"If you're going to kiss me, just do it already. I know you want to..." 

"Yes, but this is the kitchen." He drags her to his room. "Okay. Now." He presses his lips to hers.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	30. Yami Mutou: Transfer Student?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 30**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Okay. Now." He presses his lips to hers.

Her eyes widen again. _'Geez, these things are mind-killers.'_ As he continues to kiss her, she melts, mind blanking, giving in.

Soon her lungs start to scream. The "Hey, there's no new air" scream. But Yami doesn't let go, instead trying to kiss deeper, past the set limit. When it feels like her lungs are about to collapse from want of air, she shoves away. "Wha-at? Are...you...tr..ying...to..kill...us?" she pants. "At this...rate...I'd say you...were expecting...the stork!" 

"So-sorry," he mutters. His cheeks are red. "I couldn't stop." 

"No kidding!" He picks at the doorpaint. Tea sighs helplessly as she puts her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?" 

He glances at her. "Let me live?" 

"Be lucky you didn't suffocate us both with that kiss." 

"That would look weird in the newspaper: **TEENS SUFFOCATE FROM **_**KISS?**_** PAGE TWO**." 

"Yami!" 

"Only kidding." 

"Ugh. You're impossible." 

"I try." He gives a bow. 

"Hm?" She blinks curiously, watching him. 

He grins. "I'm usually only annoying. Impossible is a hard goal." She rolls her eyes, smiling bit. "See? It's much more amusing!" 

"Oh, please..." 

Even the spikes wilted.

"I liked you for how I knew you. You've changed, Yami..." 

"People do, Téa. But eventually they circle back." 

"Well, you've changed for the worse. You're not the Yami we all love and remember..." 

He stares at the wall, solemn. "Then we remember two different people." He walked out. 

'_Yami...'_ She sighs. "Great..." She walks out after him. "Yami!"

"What?" He's leaning against a wall, forehead well ground into it. 

"Look, I'm sorry...I just-" 

"It's okay. I guess we all see things differently. You saw one person in me, and I saw another, because what we knew and saw was different. It's no one's fault, I guess." 

"Maybe you should try meditation." 

"Should I?" 

"Couldn't hurt. Maybe it'll help you be yourself again." 

He smiles. "I hope." She smiles back, kissing his cheek. "I won't try to kill us again, I promise." 

She chuckles. "Good. We still have dreams to fulfill." she winks. 

He smiles again. "Yes. Wonder when summer ends." He changes topic suddenly. "Hope it isn't anytime soon." 

"Oh? Why is that?" 

"I hate my "school". It's really uptight, with like ten students to a class, and half don't usually show up 'cause they're off somewhere pretending they're bad kids. My sponsors made me go." He sighs. "And you're here and it's all the way on the other coast." 

She frowns slightly. "So...you're not actually from here in Domino? Or go to that school?" 

"Nah, it's just I became famous; Suddenly, I had these sponsors, and they wanted me to move there because it tends to be closer to tournaments and 'Oh look, school for the rich and important', and 'Oh, look. That girl over there has really rich person. Date her. What? You don't like her? Oh, fine. Whatever'. Really, Kaiba's the best sponsor only because he doesn't try to take advantage of the fact I'm a minor and can't do anything without a guardian." 

"But Kaiba goes_ here_. With me, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura..." 

"Exactly. He doesn't care what I do, as I use a few Kaiba Corp things." 

"Why not transfer here with us? That way, you can continue to live with Yugi and we can all be closer." 

"That's what I want to do. Since I'm here now, Gramps would be my guardian, and they can't boss me around." 

"So what's stopping you?" 

"Nothing. I just keep procrastinating..." 

She giggles. "Well, don't! Think it over at least. Okay. I bet you'd be top student and most popular in no time. Maybe even the first day!" 

"Yes, because they'd all be hard pressed to beat my charm and good looks! And my modesty. Did I mention that?" 

She chuckles again. "Of course not. You were too modest to mention it." 

They both laugh. 

"Well, like I said...just think it over." 

"Already have." 

"And?" 

"Where do I get transfer papers around here?" 

She blinks in surprise, then smiles brightly and hugs him. "The community center might have them. Or we could always stop by the principal's office first day." 

"But that takes too long! And they might drag me back by then!" 

"Well..." She pauses. "They have this adult and prospective student thing that sometimes happens a week beforehand, and they have papers for things there. Of course, we can always _**Google**_ search exact stuff. We'll work it out." 

"Yeah."

The two continue to hold each other close, smiling. This was going to be great…

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	31. Movie Time

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 31**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Where do I get transfer papers around here?" 

She blinks in surprise, then smiles brightly and hugs him. "The community center might have them. Or we could always stop by the principal's office first day." 

"But that takes too long! And they might drag me back by then!" 

"Well..." She pauses. "They have this adult and prospective student thing that sometimes happens a week beforehand, and they have papers for things there. Of course, we can always _**Google**_ search exact stuff. We'll work it out." 

"Yeah."

The two continue to hold each other close, smiling. This was going to be great…

"In the meantime...what do you say we do?" 

"...Watch _**Disney**_ movies?" 

"Disney? Really?" 

He blushes. "They're all cheesy and cute and I've always been attached to _**Bambi**_." 

"I like it, too." 

"Alright then! Cheesy Disney movie, here we come!" 

She laughs again as they head back downstairs. 

But the movie they choose surprisingly isn't his favorite…It is _**Beauty and the Beast**_. 

"Aww! I remember when I was seven my mom rented this. I watch it for a week straight. Still love it." 

Yami puts an arm around her shoulder. "So do I." 

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. One movie later, she was rather happy. The adorable ending had happened as predicted, and Yami was snuggled with her. Perfect. "Mmm...This is nice..." 

"Yeah...Stop moving..." 

"I'm not..." 

When they look, Marie is staring at them with really lonely eyes. She pokes Yami again. "Mew..." 

"Aww, poor girl...She's lonely..." 

"You want cuddles, too?" Yami picks her up. 

Tèa smiles, watching. "Looks like she does." she says, nuzzling the kitten, who responds by purring and nuzzling her cheek in return. "Good girl." she giggles."Poor thing thinks we've been ignoring her." 

"Then we need to give her cuddles! Lots of cuddles!" Yami immediately puts her in the cuddle session. 

Tèa giggles again in amusement before joining in.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon! **


	32. The Pet Shop And Future Dreams

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 32**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Later, the couple heads to the pet shop to buy Marie a few toys. 

"Maybe catnip..." 

"That'd make her crazy if not drunkenly. What about this instead?" Tèa holds up a bag of mixed cat toys. 

"That'll work." 

She smiles. "Now we just need that scratching pad or post..." 

"Hey look! It's a scratching pad thing and you stick it to a wall. Handy." 

"Yami." 

As Tèa looks around, their solution catches her eye. "Oh, wait! Here's one of those cat jungle gyms! That'd be perfect for her!" 

"That would work! And Gramps'll stop being mad about the curtains." 

"We can still get her this mini-bag though as an extra treat. And you should probably pick out a collar and license for her, too." 

"We should. Considering how she got out and went looking for us." 

"And the fact that you adopted her. Or rather..._she_ adopted _you_."

"Yeah...Well. Blue or green?" He holds up collars.

"I think blue would bring out her eyes best." 

"Alright. Blue. What tag shape?" 

"Well..." A pause as they carefully observe the shapes before them. 

"Heart? Or..no, 's for dogs. Uhh. Round?" 

"Hmm..." 

"Square?" 

"Maybe they have the heart in a different color? Say gold or pink?" 

"Silver here. Oh look! Blue!" 

"Light or dark?" 

"Both." 

"Both?" When she looks,there's tags in light blue and ones in dark. "Oh... Oh, here's an idea! The dark blue with gold print." 

"Yes! Let's do it!" 

She smiles, taking it off its display hook. "Excuse me." 

A person appears. "Yes?" 

"Can we get this?" 

The woman nods, then looks suspicious. "It's not for a sibling, is it? People keep doing that, and I tell 'em if they're doing this in case they get lost, I'm calling the police on them." 

"Do cats count as siblings?" 

"Ah, that's different." 

"Her name's Marie. And she was recently found and adopted by us. Well, by Yami here officially." 

"Aww. Pretty kitty, is she?" 

"Yep. The walking fluffball that purrs like a motorboat." 

Tèa smiles, pulling out a photo from her purse. "Here she is."

"She's beautiful!"

"She certainly is."

"She looks like this puffball my daughter found in the art room at her school once. It wasn't even living and she named it Fluffy." 

"Aww," Tèa laughs. "how adorable!" 

"Yes. Want to see a picture of her and Fluffy?" 

There was... 

"Hey, it's Ellie!" 

"Which means you're the mom we passed in the restaurant the other day!" 

"Eh? Oh! You were that girl that was ill! Are you feeling better?" 

"Much, thank you! I'm terribly sorry about that..." 

"About what? Not like you got her sick." 

"Yes, but I had to leave early. And then I missed a day or two, so a lot of orders got rushed or unfilled. I feel just terrible..." 

"Oh come on! Girl, you carry the world on your shoulders! Let it loose." 

"Let it loose? How?" 

"You know, calm down, don't blame yourself for things, drop the guilt over what you can't prevent." 

"She's right." 

"Speaking of that...how's Ellie?" 

"Oh, she's fine. She's so cute, going on about all this magic stuff as if it was real! Oh, it's so cute! Here's the tag, that's $2.32. With everything else that's $21.85." 

Nodding, Tèa goes to reach in her purse and pull out her wallet. 

"It's my cat, Téa. I pay for it." Yami sets a few bills on the counter. 

"Your change is $3.15. Have a nice day!" 

"You too! Thank you!" 

The shop bell rings as they leave. 

"Nice woman, but ignorant." Yami comments. 

"It's not her fault she doesn't know about her daughter's abilities. Maybe she's keeping it a secret. Like we are." 

"Maybe. That could explain it." 

She nods again. "I guess she reunited with her mom after we ran into Tommy..." 

"Yeah." 

"You think her mom approves of her hanging with Maggie?" 

"She called her granny. That has to mean something." 

Another nod. "So now what?" 

"To the cat!" 

**And once back at the Game Shop...**

"Oh, Mariiiee! We have a surprise for yooou!" 

Marie comes running. "Mew!" And when she sees her new gifts, if she were human she would be a six-year-old girl at her birthday party, she is that excited. 

Tèa and Yami both laugh as they watch the kitten run about the room. 

"She's so cute! Even the bell on the collar is keeping her entertained!" 

"Ah, my curtains are saved, I see!" 

"Gramps!" 

"Hello, Téa. How are you?" 

"I'm feeling much better now! And you?" 

"I'm fine. Back isn't always the best, but it's fine right now." 

"That's great, Mr. Mutou. How are the digs going?" 

"Oh, I have one in a few months, in October, over in Minnesota. Then in January it's back to Egypt." 

"That's good. At least then the heat there will be more forgiving." 

"Yes, ahaha. Well, you two have fun. It's back to the store. Keep the furball away from the couch." 

"Um...Mr. Mutou? I was wondering...on your expedition to Egypt...could Yami and I tag along? Perhaps Yugi, too?" 

"In the school year? I might be there a month, child!" 

"I can make it up! And sure, mummies gross me out, but-" 

"I meant that your parents would kill me, no matter of my age!" 

She frowns in disappointment, looking down. "I understand, sir..." 

"I haven't taken my own grandchildren one since... Yugi was a toddler, actually." 

"I see. Well, it was just a suggestion...We could help, you know? I mean, someone your age could-" 

"Téa, my young dear, stop trying. But work hard and graduate, and you three can accompany me during the next summer. To top it all off before college." 

"That's 3 years from now!" 

"It is? Strange. You all look so grown up now. Well, fine. Make it through this year, pass your classes and then we'll get you all on a trip." 

She sighs, walking away. 

"I'm old! It's not my fault my memory is bad!" Gramps returns to his store. Females escape him, and have since his wife died. 

She stops, looking back. "Yeah...Guess it's not his fault. We all grow up fast, like my mom says." 

"Yes..." Yami nods. 

They go to head back inside. 

"I wonder... Where are you going to college?" 

Yami looks up. "Hm... 

"I'm going to New York to study dancing. What about you?" She looks over at Yami curiously. 

"I...haven't really thought about it, actually. My world was mostly just duels." 

"But surely you have other passions and/or talents." 

"Magic tricks, reading, animals. Téa, dueling is all I focused on for years, and the King of Games didn't help. I really am just a shallow person." 

"That's not true. We just need to discover your hidden talents" she smiles. "And I think I know the perfect place to start..." 

"Where are we going to go?" He's now slightly scared. 

"Where else? The zoo!" 

"Oh..." He relaxes. "That's better." 

"Hey! If you like to read, maybe you like to write!" 

"I keep a journal. That's pretty much it." 

"It's a start. Maybe you could write children's animal books!" 

"Uh...I dunno. Those always seemed stupid to me." 

"Come on, Yami. Just think how happy you'd make them! A book written by their very hero and idol: The King of Games himself." 

"I'd write it based around cards." 

"Cards? Duel Monsters cards? But why?" 

"Because they make fun characters." 

"Hmm, that's true. Well, it's your call..." 

"We're off to see the wizard-zoo. Sorry." 

Tèa just giggles.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	33. Zoos, Fears and Fiery Tempers

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 33**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"We're off to see the wizard-zoo. Sorry." 

Tèa just giggles.

And once there, they become engrossed in the creatures.

"Hey! Food time for the otters!" 

"That's real fast food. Look at 'em go!" 

"Wow!" 

"They look so cool though. Wish I could swim that fast." 

"Me too." 

"What next?" 

"I was going to suggest the birds, but I know you hate them...How about the giraffes? Elephants? Camels?" 

"It's only the pigeons-giraffes? I like giraffes. Most cause as a kid I was short with really high-pitched voice. Like Yugi, except worse." 

She chuckles. "A voice like _yours?_ Surely not." 

"Then I hit puberty and suddenly..." 

"Viola. The hot, sexy voice every girl loves. And actual height." Tèa continues with a smile. 

He laughs. "Yeah."

They continue down the path. 

"Giraffes... Giraffes... Over there." 

And once at the exhibit,Yami gets a childish look of awe. "They're so tall..." 

"Yes..." Téa stares at one stripping a tree of its leaves.She then walks up, bushel in hand as she reaches up toward them. 

"We can feed them?" 

"Read the sign, Yami. That's why they handed us these things." 

Yami is already stretching towards another. 

And as they watch and wait, they bend down, like others in the exhibit, taking mouthfuls. 

Yami would remind anyone of a child. "Its tongue is purple." 

"Yeah." 

"It looks so weird!" 

Tèa chuckles. "It's also one of the longest!"

"But why is it purple?"

"I don't know. Maybe the internet will tell us later." 

"Or a zookeeper."

They continue feeding the gentle herbivores. Eventually, they straighten, long necks returning upright, and they run off to another exhibit area. 

"That was neat." Yami says as they leave.

"What would you like to see next?" she asks him with a smile.

"Uhh...Meerkats!"

"Meerkats, it is!" Still smiling, Tèa takes Yami's hand in hers, leading the way. "Come on!"

And when he feels and sees this, he blushes lightly, in a reverse role, but grins. "Right."

Moments later, she stops, having spotted the sign. "This way!" She runs over to it, having now let go of Yami's hand. It's a building, with a glass wall separating the meerkats from people. "So cute! And look, they even have pups already!"

The young creatures imitate their elders while still running around playfully.

"It looks like the alpha mom leader is expecting more, too. Reminds me of _my_ mom..."

When Yami hears this, looking over at her, he laughs. "Well which one's you?" 

She points to one that's standing, looking at the crowd. "What do you think? Is that one me?"

Yami looks thoughtful. "Hmm... HMM... Maybe...Hmm...Yes."

Tèa can't help but giggle again at his silliness and enthusiasm. "And _you?_"

"I think...that one. The one that's asleep."

"Really?" she asks, growing puzzled. "Why _that_ one?"

"Because it looks cute." 

"They're meerkats. They all do." 

"I used to spend my free time sleeping or dueling?"

"That sounds more like _Joey _to me. Not you."

"School can wipe you out." Tèa rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Please. Even I'm not _that_ lazy."

"Mostly dueling. But none of the meerkats are doing that, so..."

"There's more to life than dueling, Yami. You really need more hobbies to discover that."

"I know. Can _you_ be a hobby?"

"_Me_?"

"Because you're more to my life than dueling."

She blushes, looking away. "I _mean_ you need more excitement, more activity in your life. You know, things like hang gliding, scuba diving, rock climbing, horseback riding, surfing, sailing...soccer!"

"You are exciting. And we go out walking a lot. Therefore, activity."

"And how am_ I _exciting?" she asks, looking back at him.

"Because you are, Téa. And magic and..." He glances around. The zoo is mostly empty today. "you're a great kisser, once you get going."

"Uh!" Hearing this, she blushes deeper.

"I'm serious." 

"We're in public, Yami. Besides, I still say you'd be good at hang gliding or any of the others."

"Can I stick to things where my feet stay _on_ the ground?"

"Why?" She gives a slight smirk. "You scared?"

"Erm. Slightly. Kinda."

She laughs. "Well,_ that's_ a first. And here I thought the King of Games – you – were always bravely up for _any_ challenge."

"I tried sky-diving and discovered I'm afraid of not having ground under my feet. After the parachute opened, I continued to scream like a little kid."

"But, Yami, you were a kid then."

"Fourteen?" 

"Well...what if _I_ accompanied you the next time?" she says with a smile.

"I would scream like a little kid all the way down. Then I would not speak for about three hours as I mumble hoarsely to myself." 

"Come on!" she chuckles. "You're braver than that now! I just know it!"

"Not. At. All." He grips her around the neck, arms tight and eyes wide. "In fact, it's worse..." 

"Uh! Wh-what are you-"

"Just panicking at the memory, I'll...just...Just a moment."

"Yami, look...you've practically stared death in the face everytime you've dueled. Even from hundreds maybe thousands of feet up! And now you have the guff to tell me that you won't skydive or anything because you're afraid of heights?"

"Not heights! It's just whole fact that there's only air beneath me to stand on that's terrifying about skydiving." 

"Well, what's the difference?" 

"You can stand on an airplane."

"Hmm...I still don't believe you to be so cowardly. In fact, I doubt anyone would."

"We're all scared of something."

"Yes, but-"

"Téa, I'd have to be dead to be without fear. It's living instinct to fear." 

She sighs. "Fine. If you don't want my help to see what true adventure and true living is about, then be my guest!"

"I can live with sky-diving. Wish I could fly though, strangely." She glares before turning away and crossing her arms. "What, I'm scared of something and now you hate me?" 

"You're being a coward. Always telling people to stand up and face their fears, yet you don't even have the courage to face your own a second time! You won't even accept the challenge of true living and adventures like others do!"

"I tried to. That's why I tell people it's difficult. I ended up fainting. Also, define true living." 

She slaps a hand to her face, growling. "I don't know you anymore. You are NOT the Yami we all love and definitely NOT the King of Games!" she tells him as she walks away.

He sighs, handling the red area. "I love her, but she overreacts too much_._"_ 'I try to rid myself of this mask, and you turn on me. I'm human too, Téa.'  
><em>

_'He just doesn't get it. I'm trying to show him that you can still duel and do other things, too. But he's just refusing and isn't himself. I want the Yami we know back...'_ She glances back. He's staring at her._ 'I'm not going to give in!'_ She closes her eyes, looking away again.

Then she walks, glancing at other exhibits till she's out the gate, walking to her home.

As for Yami, he stands there for a while, then wanders around. _'What's wrong with her? Why does she do this? I don't understand.'_

He knew deep down she was only trying to help. Maybe he really _has_ become a coward...Someone others wouldn't recognize...Away from all the publicity...

"All celebrities have hidden selves... And mine's a coward. A black-hearted coward." he whispers. As he says this, he makes his decision. "I have to try, don't I? That's what I've always told others."

Believe in yourself and never give up. Face your fears.

He sighs, looking down the street. He found himself on in his wanderings. Though full of people, he feels alone. "Well, I guess I know what's next: To find Téa." He then starts his search.

"Coffee shop. No. Game Shop..." Yugi's text comes through. "No. Off to her house then."

And once there, he freezes. She's sitting on the step with a brooding look. "Well?" she asks. "Am I looking at the Yami I've always known and loved now or not?"

His temper flared on auto. "We've known each other little more than two weeks. How would you know my real personality? For all you know, you loved a mask."

She grows shocked, taken aback before she glares at him again and goes in. 

"I screwed up again," he whispers.

And as he walks to the front door,Cari opens, looks at him, then over his own shoulder, then back. "This is a bad time. Give her an hour or two."

Upstairs in her room,Téa tears it apart. Anger just seemed to come from nowhere as she tossed things around, stopping short of breakables - Except that cup that shattered against the door.She stops, breathing heavily and almost raspy as she falls to her knees. Then she breaks down sobbing. _'What is wrong with me?'  
><em>

The door bursts open. "Yo, si-Oy..." 

"G-go away!" 

The door closes. 

_'What's wrong...He could be right... What if all I cared for was the thought that he was perfect? Everytime he had a flaw...'_ She sobs harder. _'I'm so stupid.'_ She falls over onto the mattress she tossed onto the floor. And while she cries,something taps the window. At first she doesn't hear it, but it happens again. She ignores it. Again. After a third tap, she stands. A finger taps the window. There's Yami, on the tree branch. When she sees him, she cries harder, sitting back down. _'Go away.'_ she thinks. _'I'm not worthy...'_

And when Yami sees this and her room in total disarray,he looks upset. He mouths something. She ignores him, shaking her head. 

"Get lost, hothead!" 

He stares at her, then pulls out a piece of paper. Written in big letters was "I'm sorry." 

Growling, she pulls down an eyelid and sticks out her tongue. "Pffft!" 

Yami rolls his eyes. 

She opens the window, grabbing his shirt and throwing him in. 

"What the- Téa, what is wrong with you?" 

"I could ask _you_ the same question!" 

"What's wrong with _me_? _You're_ the one going off! I have a flaw, and you hate me! I can say a simple thing and you blow up! I come here to apologize, and you seem to hate me!" Adrenaline sky high, she slaps him. "Like I said." 

"I want the Yami we know back! Not this black-hearted coward in front of me! Fears can be overcome! But you won't even try!" 

"That's what I was here to say. But if you don't care..." He walks to the window. 

"I wouldn't be pushing you like this if I didn't! I believe in you! Even when you don't believe in yourself..." 

"Sometimes people tell somebody a thing in hopes they'll have the courage to do it themselves... Téa..." He grips her hand. "I hate arguing with you." 

"Yami...He looks at her but she sighs. "Nothing..."

As he gazes about her wrecked room, he sighs. "You really broke down..." She nods. "Téa..." He spreads his arms.She walks into them, head on his chest before she starts to cry again."Shh...I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." 

"I'm sorry, Yami...!" she sobs. 

"Things will be okay..." She looks up at him tearfully, sniffling. "Now stop crying. Life is too grand to cry all the time." He wipes the tears away. She closes her eyes contently as he does this."And don't you dare sneeze." 

"Uh!" She blushes, covering her nose. 

"Sorry to ruin the moment." She blushes more. "You look cute when you blush." 

Whole face now going red, she tries to hide it in her shirt. 

"Heh." He hugs her, but she pushes away. "Yami! Don't laugh! It's not funny!" 

"I'm sorry. You keep acting so cute!" She gives a childish whine. "And that doesn't help." He kisses her. Her eyes widen at this and he pulls away. "Really. You still act so shocked." 

"You caught me offguard..." 

"I'm sorry."But then, she smiles and nuzzles him. "I'm forgiven?" 

"If _you_ forgive _me_..." 

"Sure." 

Then, her stomach growls. 

"Time to eat?" 

"Yes..." She blushes again. 

"Maybe we should clean your room first. I mean, look at this place." 

"Good idea..." she says, blushing more. 

They pick up the books and papers, throw the mattress back on the bed and remake it, and carefully sweep up the glass.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This was a long chapter, but we got it done. To be continued in the next, coming soon!**


	34. The Angel of Death

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 34**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

They pick up the books and papers, throw the mattress back on the bed and remake it, and carefully sweep up the glass.

And within what seems like mere moments, the room is practically rejuvenated. 

"We work fast." Yami commented. 

"We do! I'm even hungrier though." 

And once downstairs in the kitchen,as Yami looks through the fridge and freezer to see what they can eat, Téa discovers leftover pasta from last night. "Ooh!Pasta!" 

"Can I have some?" 

"Sure!" 

They locate forks. Feeding fenzy! 

"Okay... Since when did my house have so much of one leftover?" She swallows the last of it. 

And when she notices...

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I lost control again, didn't I...?" 

"Nah, it's alright. I got about half anyway."

She nods. 

He grins when he sees her belly. 

"Hm?"

"You look so cute!" 

"Yami!" He starts to gently rub and fondle it. "Yami! Body space!" When they see its size, she blushes. "I look pregnant." she mutters angrily. _'No wonder he's fooling with it...'_

"What's your point?" 

"Yami!"

As she says this, Cari enters. "Uh...Hi...HEY YOU ATE MY PASTA!" 

"Who says all that was _yours?_" 

"I-um-I put it away!" 

"So?" 

"So I was supposed to get first rights to it!" 

"Guys, it's food!" 

"Yami, shut up!" 

"No, he's right, Cari!" 

"Then why are you arguing?" 

"Cause you won't let it drop!" 

"Yeah, what he said!" 

"Whatever!" He turns and stomps out. 

"Ugh..." 

"Yeesh. Siblings." 

"Yeah." 

The Next Day, Téa sighs as she wakes up. "So. What today? Maybe I'll go to work." 

And once at the restaurant, her phone rings. 

"Téa?" 

"Working today." 

"Oh." 

"What do you want?" 

"Just wondering how you were doing." 

She set a plate in front of a woman. "Yami! I'm fine! It's not like I'm...well, you know!" 

"What, I'm not allowed to worry about my dragon-shifter girlfriend-Hi Yugi. How long have you been there?" 

Téa blinks then giggles. "Hi, Yugi!" she calls out. 

"You both are crazy! Dragons! Really!" 

"Yugi's gone now." 

"Alright." She grabs another tray from the kitchen and reads the table number. "Anyway, Yami, I need two hands. Can I call during lunch break?" 

"Sure. Sure." He sounds disappointed. 

"Hm? What's the matter?" 

"Sorry. I'm fine. Just an off-day." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure. Better go. Marie's climbing the curtains." 

The phone clicked. 

Téa looks at her phone._ 'Again? Even after buying her those toys and the kitty jungle gym?'_ She sighs, putting her phone in pocket. Then picks up two trays. _'I'll find out at lunch.'_

And a few hours later, she calls him back. 

"Hello?" 

"Yami!" 

"Téa!" His voice brightened. 

"Hey! I'm on my lunch break now!" 

"I was waiting." 

"You need a hobby. Anyway, what was up with Marie earlier? Surely she didn't get bored of-" 

"What was with Marie?" 

"Climbing the curtains?" she prompted. 

"Oh. Yeah. She wasn't, really. Gramps was over-reacting. Hey! Give it back!" 

"You know Yam's turned all depressed today, right?" 

"Yugi what are you talking about? Why would he be depressed?" 

"I don't know. I guess we all get down some time. He also was staring at his phone for three hours." 

"Really? That long?" 

"Yeah. It was sad." 

"Poor guy. So what's stopping him from coming over _here?_" 

"Gramps. Neither of us are allowed to leave till the storeroom's clean, that thing'll take days to do, and so we're delaying." 

"Oh, I see...Well, maybe I can help!" 

"Finish work first or Yami will kill me for telling you." 

"Will do. See you soon." 

"See ya." 

Click. 

So Tea continues on with her work, worrying about Yami. She hoped she could get to him soon before that worry turned to depression. Last thing they needed was for both of them to be soon, it's eight o'clock, and she's walking down the street to the Game Shop. 

And when Yami hears the shop bell open, he looks up, slowly. 

"Yami! I came to visit!" she smiles. 

Yami smiles back. When she enters the shop,she looks around. There are boxes of unopened merchandise on the floor, waiting to stock shelves. 

"Busy?" 

"No." 

"Doesn't look like it to me" 

"Stocking the shelves doesn't take much." 

"Want any help?" 

"Nah, I'm good." 

"But...um..."_'I guess Yami's depression made him lazy...'_

"I'm almost done." 

"What are these other boxes?" 

"They're just sitting here mostly. They're our most popular items, so we tend to restock often." 

She goes over to open one of them. "Duel Monster cards."And as she looks at a few packs,she shrugs. Well, that's Yami. 

"Shouldn't have opened that yet. Now we have to put it behind the counter." 

"Who says I opened them?" 

"You're looking at a pack." 

"Looking and opening are two different things." 

"Yeah... Whatever..." 

"Yami." 

"Sorry. It's a weird day..." 

"Obviously." 

"So...What do we do now?" 

"How about finishing this chore?" 

"But that's boring." Yami whined. 

"Then I'll do it myself." 

"Fine, I get it." He turns back to the box. It's full of what looks action figures of monsters. 

And while they unpack,she watches Yami closely, mentally noting small clues. Slumped shoulders, dark eyes. "Yami, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel down today." 

"Is this about yesterday?" 

"I...Don't know..." 

"It is, isn't it...?" 

"I said I don't know. Téa, it's not you. Stop worrying. I'll get over it." 

"Is it about your sponsors? I've told you, we'll work all this out." 

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." 

"Yami, just shut up! I know there's something wrong!Please, just tell me!" 

"I'm not SURE what's wrong. Today just feels like a sad day. And I'm going to let it stay that way." 

"Why?" she demanded. 

"Last time I got like this, grandma died." 

Téa gives a soft gasp in shock."So you think someone's going to DIE?" 

"Who is?" Yugi appears. 

She looks over, jumping slightly. "Don't DO that, Yugi." 

"I swear, Yami, you know strange things." Yugi comments. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go check on Gramps." 

"You've been doing that all day," Yugi mutters. "I don't get it. Sure he's been tired all day, but..." 

"Yami, listen...people die all the time, everyday. But just because your grandmother died today, doesn't mean somebody else close to you will." 

"She didn't die today! She died three years five months and twelve days ago. Pay attention. I still think... Téa, this stuff happens to me all the time. I can tell when Death is going to come knocking close by. It's part of my magic. I looked it up with the old wizard who used to live down the block." 

"Okay, okay! Seriously, calm down!" 

"I am calm, Téa. I'm also depresse-" He stared past her, eyes wide. 

"Hm?" She blinks, puzzled by his sudden change in demeanor. "Yami? What's wrong?" 

He shakes his head. Then he hugs her. "It's going to happen..." Yami whispers. 

"To whom?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Yami, he's fine, he's lying down for a nap, and says he thinks we really really should clean out that storage room. And now the attic, for some reason. I thought he forgot about that..." Yugi looks up. "Sorry, did I interrupt-Yami... Don't tell me." Yugi sinks to the floor. 

"Yugi? Wait, you don't mean..." 

Yami pulls her head into his shoulder. "Don't look...He's come..." 

"Yami, you're starting to scare me." 

She can barely see Yugi. He's covered his eyes, whispering something. A prayer?

Then he stops. Eyes still covered, he begins to speak. "Yami has done this four times that I know. Once when Grandma died. Once when our childhood pet died, once when our cousin Karen got struck by a car. And now. Pray for the dying, Téa." 

She nods and does so, her face still buried in Yami's chest. 

Several minutes pass before Yami flinches and releases her. Then he stands and goes upstairs, to Gramps room while the others trail him.

Grandpa is lying down. He looks so peaceful. 

Yami stares at something a moment, before he walks in, pulling the sheet over the elder man's head. "Rest in peace, grandfather."

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Dedicated to all those that lost their lives; Memorial Day 2011. Next chapter coming soon.**


	35. Afterthoughts

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 35**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Yami stares at something a moment, before he walks in, pulling the sheet over the elder man's head. "Rest in peace, grandfather."

"No...You mean, he's..." 

"You can check yourself. His body is cold." 

Téa touches his hand. It's cool to the touch, and there's no pulse in his wrist. "What do we do now?" 

Yugi starts crying, hugging Yami. 

"Mr. Mutou..." Tears well in her own eyes."Should we call someone? An ambulance? A funeral home? I don't know what to do when someone dies!" She hugs Yami too, collapsing against his back. He grips her hand. 

"Why did he have to die..." Yugi whimpers. 

"When Death comes, they will die. He remembers all, even what will be." 

"But people have near-death experiences," Téa says. "Does he show up then? Maybe Gramps will wake up..." 

"...No...He only happens when it is definite." 

Frowning sadly, she goes over to Yugi. "Yugi..." Yugi hugs her, too. "What will we tell Professor Hawkins? He was a good friend of his." _' I know what__** Rebecca**__ will say for sure...'_

"We tell them the truth. I'm going to call a funeral home." Yami walks out. 

Téa looks back down at her tearful friend, hand still on his back. "Come on Yugi." They leave, too. "But how will we contact them? They're all the way in America and only Grandpa knew-" 

"I have Rebecca's e-mail..." Yugi mutters slightly.She nods in understanding. 

"I'm going to call Joey and Tristan..." 

Téa hands him her cellphone. "Here."She sits on the ground. Then stands and paces. She feels confused. 

Soon, Yami tells their friends the sad news. 

"He died? Man, that can't be right! I was talking to him earlier!" 

"He was 87, Joey." 

"Wow...Rough. How's Yugi takin' it?" 

"He's sobbingly writing Rebecca an e-mail."

Téa walks in."Yami..." 

He holds open his arms in a question. She hugs him.And she is trembling. "Shhh..." 

Tristan looks out the window. "I don't know if we really need to be upset. After all, he lived a long, happy and exciting life. And death is part of life. It creates a balance. Besides, I think we might meet him again one day." 

"Why's that?" 

"I believe in reincarnation." Tristan looks at Yami. "What do _you_ believe in?"

Tèa looks at Yami curiously. Maybe he felt the same.

"Mine's a strange belief. I believe in reincarnation, but also in spirits...and...fairies..." 

"Fairies? Really?" 

"They steal keys!" 

Keys?" 

"Yeah. Car keys, house keys, anything shiny." 

"Yami."

"What?" 

"You do realize there are no more, right? Just like there are no more dragons. And even if there were, where would they even be?" 

"Hidden." 

"Like the dragons." 

Joey scoffs. 

"It's not like I don't believe. But I certainly never thought _you_ did, Yami." 

He shrugs. "I mostly kept my beliefs to myself." 

She sighs. "Seriously though, what are we supposed to do about Grandpa?" 

"Funeral home's coming. Then the lawyer who did his will can tell us." 

"He has a will?" Yugi came in. 

"Apparently." 

"Then where is it?" 

"With his bank, only accessible by lawyers, like in movies." 

"He didn't trust us?" 

"And who's his lawyer? Where do we find him?" 

"A 'Mister Whitman'." 

"Hey! That's my doctor." Yugi says. 

"Lawyer and doctor." Yami reads from the phonebook. 

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go see him!"

"Yeah!" Yugi immediately leaves. 

"I'll wait here." Yami says. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Someone needs to be here for the undertaker." 

She nods in understanding. "We'll call you when we find out something." He nods. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she then hurries to catch up with Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

He sits down. "Now. How did that prayer go..." He looked up. _'Invent one...'_ "Please, gods and spirits. Help Solomon find his way on. Guide him to his next life and the afterlife. And help us to heal, take us through this grief..." He closes his eyes. "Thank you."

_**Authoress' Note:**_ **To be continued next chapter**


	36. Meet Dr Whitman

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 36**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Please, gods and spirits. Help Solomon find his way on. Guide him to his next life and the afterlife. And help us to heal, take us through this grief..." He closes his eyes. "Thank you."

***Meanwhile, with Yugi and the others***

"So... Turn here, Yuge?" 

"Yeah. And then he's in the pink building." 

"PINK?" 

"Since when do pink buildings exist? That aren't houses." 

"I dunno. He's like that. He painted his practice pink. He used to give me lollipops..." Yugi reminisces. 

Tèa smiles warmly at Yugi. "Come on. Let's go in." 

The building doesn't so much as loom as it does squat and smile kindly. Joey stares at it. "This guy's a lawyer?" 

"He's been my doctor since I was a month old."Yugi pulls them in. 

"Hmm? Hello.. YUGI! Oh, my little patient! How are you?" An old man smiles at him from over the counter with warm eyes. 

"You must be Dr. Whitman." Tèa observes with a smile of her own. 

"Why, yes. Who are you all? Friends of Yugi's? What brings here today?" He smacks Yugi's hand gently. "No, you don't. No lollipops." 

"It's about Yugi's grandpa, sir." 

He looks around. "Is he here? Is something wrong?" 

"He's..." Tèa pauses, bowing her head sadly. "he's passed on, sir..." 

Dr. Whitman looks down. "Oh. Tsk. He was a good man. We knew each other in college, you know. Dr. Mutou-He got a doctorate in literature, you know- will be missed. You are here for..." 

"We heard you were a lawyer, we thought you might have access to his will." 

"Ah yes. I do, in fact. He has it written that it's in his bank, but that's to throw off any bad eggs. Relatives, you might say. I keep all wills in my office, just like any other patient item." 

"May we see it? Will you read it to us?" 

"Now, you have to wait for the will reading, officially... What's all your names?" 

"He's Joey, that's Tristan, and I'm Téa." 

"Ah, well I can tell you that he left things to all of you. And your boyfriend, Miss Gardner. I saw that article. Really, the things I get for that lobby..." he continues muttering to himself, shuffling through a filing cabinet labeled A-G. 

"Isn't that the wrong cabinet?" 

"My filing system, Miss Gardner, is a bit unusual." 

"Unusual? More like disorganized." 

"Oh, no. This is sorted correct. Solomon Mutou under Best Friend, in the Bs." 

She smiles at this. "Aww, that's so sweet!" 

"Thank you. Yugi is under the Children's filing cabinet, in the Cs as Coming Since Infant. So it's an interesting system." 

"I'll say. Wish I had _you_ for my doctor..." 

"You can, you can. I love new people... Here we go. Yes... Now to find these people and send them notes... 

When Tèa looks at the list of names and addresses,she sighs. "Gramps knew a lot of people..." 

"Yes..." 

"And once they're all gathered, that's when you'll do the reading?" 

"Yes..." He says it like it's obvious. "Don't you watch movies where someone dies?" 

"She watches Disney." 

"Shut up, Joey. Of course I've watched them." 

"Hmm... Where did... Ah that's right. Anyway, I have a patient to see in...half an hour... So I have some time, but not too much, unless you all want to help set up the exam room." 

Tèa looks at Yugi. "What do you think, Yugi? We're not in any big hurry, are we?" 

"Not really..." 

"What do you say then? Wanna stay and help Mr. Whitman?" 

"Let's! As long as I get a lollipop!" 

She chuckles. "Right!"

And so,they begin to sterilize and set it up for a toddler as Dr. Whitman explains it all. 

"So that means you have to..." 

"Yes. And of course, you all will get to see this, too." He thumps the table. "Patient's here then!" 

How'd he know? 

They walk in. A woman's in the lobby. "Sorry I'm late again, doctor! She's being fussy still!" 

"Don't worry. I expect it from all young patients." 

When Tèa sees the child, she laughs. "Ellie!" 

"Hi Téa! Is Yami here?" 

"No, afraid not." 

"Aww..." 

"He's back at the game shop on a...personal matter. Actually, so are we." 

"Oh...Why are you sad?" 

"Ellie, she said it's personal." 

"But, Mama!"

"She's right. I'll tell you some other time, Ellie." 

They left. 

"That was strange..." 

"What was?" 

"That they'd just suddenly leave like that, without actually having her checked over." 

"She's getting lectured right outside, Joey." Dr. Whitman, who has a better view tells them. 

And as they listen, "Don't ask about others lives like that!" floats through the door. 

The others look towards it. 

Ellie looks ashamed as she is brought back in. 

"Well?" 

"I'm sorry, Té-" 

"Ah?" 

"Miss Gardner, for bugging you." Her feet twist in. 

Téa sighs. "It's okay." She smiles. "I'll explain everything soon." Ellie nods. 

"Well then, Ell. Time to get this done. If you're good during shots, you get a lollipop!" guides his patient and her mother back. 

"Bye, Doc!" 

"Bye, !" 

"Bye!" 

"Bye, Yugi! You and your friends be good. Yugi, put the rest back." 

Yugi puts no less than three lollipops back in the jar before joining the gang in leaving. 

"You and your sweet tooth, Yugi." Tèa tells him, a light chuckle in her voice. 

"But they're good! All the memories..." 

She smiles warmly again.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon!**


	37. The List and Bitter Moments

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 37**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Bye, Yugi! You and your friends be good. Yugi, put the rest back." 

Yugi puts no less than three lollipops back in the jar before joining the gang in leaving. 

"You and your sweet tooth, Yugi." Tèa tells him, a light chuckle in her voice. 

"But they're good! All the memories..." 

She smiles warmly again.

As for Yami, he's staring at the ceiling as the the undertaker leaves with the body. 

"Mr. Mutou, I am sorry for your loss. I do hope things turn out well for you and Solomon's family."

Yami raises a hand from the couch and waves. 

The door closes. 

Then...

"Yami!" 

He jerks upright. "Téa!" He smiles. 

The others run in behind her. "He-" 

"Guy left with him." Yami lies back down. 

"He has the will." 

"Okay." 

"Dr. Whitman gave us this list." She hands it to him. 

He reads it. "Okay. But he's the lawyer. He's the one contacting about the will." 

"This is to help organize the funeral too, brilliant." Joey pulls him upright. 

"Hey! Rebecca replied!" Yugi calls. 

"What'd she say?" 

"It's a video message. She was too upset to type. She's crying..." 

When they look at it, she is. Make-up lines on the child face and tears being rubbed away. "I'm s-s-so sorry! I-It's not f-fair! H-h-h-he was so nice to me! Even when I acted like a brat! It's not fair!" 

"Rebecca..." 

She gains control of herself. "I-I'll...go...tell grandpa..." 

The screen goes blank. 

"Well, she was wrong about one thing." Téa states sourly. "She's _always_ been a brat." 

"Téa!" Yugi looks at her. 

"Well, she has! _Darling!_" she imitates. 

Yugi blushes. "Um, well..." She crosses her arms and taps her foot. "You see..." He avoids everyone's eyes, tapping his first fingers together. "I kind of...like...her..." 

"WHAT?" they all shout in unison. Even Yami looks shocked. 

"Er...Yeah..." He stares at his feet. 

"Hmm..." 

"What?" He looks nervous. 

"If you like her so much, why don't you just_ marry_ her?" 

"Cause I'm sixteen and she's fourteen?" 

They all sigh. 

"Why don't _you_ marry Téa?" 

"Yugi!" 

"Hey, you bug me about Rebecca, I'll bug you about Téa." 

"Sarcasm must be a foreign language to you." says Téa. 

"...Oh..." Yugi stares at the floor again. "Heh." 

She growls, slightly annoyed. 

"Téa..." Yami pulls her away. 

"He's asking for it. And he got over Grandpa awfully fast. It's suspicious..." 

"Téa!" Her cheek suddenly hurt. She looks up at Yami, upset. "Yugi is like that, okay? He doesn't always get everything. He deals with his hurts and pains by hiding them behind smiles. If you were really his best friend, you would know that!" 

"You...you _struck _me...!" she says tearfully, tears in her eyes and voice breaking.

The others ease out. 

He swallows, seeming to realize his own action. "I'm sorry." 

"You struck me..." Her tears roll slowly down her cheeks. 

He reaches out to her, eyes wide. She backs up. "Téa... I'm sorry... I'm..." She jumps away from his hand and runs. "Téa!"


	38. The Search Begins

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 38**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"You struck me..." Her tears roll slowly down her cheeks. 

He reaches out to her, eyes wide. She backs up. "Téa... I'm sorry... I'm..." She jumps away from his hand and runs. "Téa!" And as she runs out and down the street, crying, Yami stands in an empty living room, upset with himself. 

She feels like she's tripping over everything there. _'Why? Whywhywhy? Maybe I was a little harsh with Yugi, but he didn't have to HIT me!_' she thinks. Yami would never strike _anyone_ - especially not a _girl! _She sits on a park bench and cries. And as she cries, she waits, fearing the sound of his footsteps. This makes her already quickened heart beat even faster. _'Hope...Hope...Don't come...'_ She tries to take refuge behind some trees or bushes. 

Ellie walks by. "Thought I saw her..." 

As Tèa continues to softly cry, Ellie looks up. "Téa! Why're you crying?" 

She yelps in startlement, falling back. "Quiet! He might find m-me..." she says tearfully and shakily. 

Ellie hugs her. "What's wrong?" She looks up to see Tea's struck cheek."Who hit you?" 

"...Yami..." 

Hearing this, Ellie grows upset. "No, he _couldn't!_ Yami would _never _do that!" 

She bows her head. "He did..." She then explains what all happened upon returning to the Kame Game Shop 

Ellie then bursts out crying. "You were short with Yugi, but Yami didn't need to HIT you!" 

"But maybe I deserved it...I just can't help my jealousy sometimes..." 

"You get jealous?" 

"Uh-huh..." 

"Of what? Why would you be jealous?" 

She sighs. "I don't like other girls being around and talking to my best friends...Especially not Yami. And Rebecca...well, she just thinks she's all that. Yugi could hardly breathe with her around sometimes. Now all of a sudden he says he actually LIKES her." 

"But what's wrong with other girls talking to your friends? And why can't he like her? He's a person, too..." 

"Trust me, if you ever met her, you'd understand. She even accused Yugi's grandpa of stealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card when_ we_ first met her. Which was actually given to him by _her_ grandfather. She refused to believe a word we said" Téa told her. 

"Oh. Can I light her hair on fire?" 

Tèa blinks, then bursts out laughing. 

"Actually, Yugi might take that badly." 

Téa gasps and scrambles backwards from Yami. "Stay away from me..." 

He looks away. "Please don't." 

Ellie's hands sprout fireballs. 

"Ellie, no! Don't!" 

"She doesn't want you here!" 

Yami stares at Ellie. "You can if you want to. It's what I deserve." 

Ellie glares at him. "You're horrible." 

Yami looks ready to cry. "I know." And as Tea looks on, he does. "Please...Forgive me." he begs. 

"Yami..." 

He stands there, sobbing for the world to see. 

Ellie calms, putting the fireballs away. 

Tèa slowly gets up to go over to him and he hugs her, gently stroking her cheek. "I swear, I will never...Never..." He pauses when he sees the red mark on her cheek where he struck her, swallows, then kisses it. "...Never harm you again." 

"Yami..." Feeling touched by his words, and excessed from crying, a single tear rolls down her own cheek. 

"Ah!" He kisses it. 

"Eww!" 

"Ellie, be mature. Adults kiss." 

"Yami, we're teenagers..." 

"Whatever." He licks her cheek. 

"Okay, now you're just getting ridiculous." _'Or maybe it's...' _She gives a soft gasp of realization. 

"Yami..." She goes to tell him, but as she looks into his eyes, she melts. They lean forward. 

"EW!" 

Tèa yelps, falling back again. Thankfully, Yami catches her. 

"Ellie!" 

"You ruined the moment!" 

_'Which, in this case, is probably a good thing...'_

Yami hugs her. "Forgiven?" 

"If _you_ forgive _me..._" 

"Yes." 

She nods. 

"Good." 

"But...you're behavior just now..." 

"Yes?" She whispers in his ear. He tries to suppress a smile. While _she_ blushes deeply. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, Ellie." Yami says. 

"It's another...'grown-up' thing..." 

"Oh. Ew?" 

"Yes..." 

Very 'Ew.'... 

Yami snickers. 

"Yami! It's not funny!" 

"I know. But Ellie is." 

"Like _you_ never felt that way as a little kid..." 

"So? It seems funny when you're older!" 

She glares a bit. "Yami, show some maturity!"

"I get it." 

"Still...I'm starting to wonder if that's it..." 

"What's it?" 

"Ellie." 

"...We should go now." 

As they go to leave, Ellie sighs. "I still don't trust you," she tells Yami. Then she runs off. 

"Ellie..." 

"Let her." Yami says. "She's entitled to her opinion." 

"But you must be hurt." 

"Yeah. But not like there's anything to do about it." 

"But, Yami-" 

"Let it go." 

She sighs. "Alright." 

"Let's go back to the game shop." Carefully he tries to take her hand. 

She accepts, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah..." 

Upon their return, the gang looks tense, then sigh in relief at their intertwined hands. 

"You made up..." 

"With a little difficulty." 

"I'm really sorry, Yugi..." Tèa apologizes 

"It's okay...I think we're all tensed up..." 

She nods, going over and hugging him. 

"So I guess we should start planning..." 

"Yeah...Who knew it'd come so soon..." 

"Yes..." Yami begins to look at the list. As he does, he sighs. He has no idea who some of these people, and the rest... 

"What's wrong?" 

"I have to track these people down... I've only heard of most of them through Gramps on occasion." 

"I could help you." 

"That would be nice. Thanks, Tèa." 

She nods with a smile. 

They sit down with a phone book and _**Google**_ close at hand.

**_Authoress' Note_: To be continued next chapter. Coming soon**


	39. Hidden Treasures

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 39**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

They sit down with a phone book and _**Google**_ close at hand.

"So who's first?" 

"A 'Mr. Alex Brightfield'." 

"There an address or number?" 

"It's literally just a list of names, Téa. Real help that doctor was..." 

She sighs. "Then I guess we'll just have to call each one until we get the person that knew your grandpa." 

"I'm looking him up." A few minutes later... "This guy has a wikipedia page!" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! And it mentions Grandpa!" 

"That's a great start! So what's it say?" 

"_**With the esteemed Dr. Solomon Mutou, the two were on one of the greatest digs in history, recovering more than 7500 artifacts. They, however, credited the rest of the team for the discoveries. It is upheld that these two were the only ones able to understand what was written on walls and painted on the items, however. This was also denied.**_" 

"Oh no..." 

"_**They are considered very humble in this retrospect, as it was demonstrated to be true later.**_" 

"There's a quote here. _**"It's a language. Therefore, anyone could read it with a little practice.**_"." 

"Sure wish_ I_ could read hieroglyphics..." 

"I know." Yugi sighed. "It means I could understand what's written on half the stuff in the attic." 

"You mean he has stuff like this kept up there?" 

"Yep. And photos and momentos..." 

"Wanna go look?" 

"Yes! Maybe I'll find that sandwich!" 

"Yugi!" 

"What?" 

"Seriously though. Maybe there's something up there you were meant to have..." 

"Who knows. Let's go look!" Yugi runs off. 

"You coming, Yami?" 

"I'll get through this list." 

"We shouldn't be long. I'll be back." 

"Mm..." He begins to flip through the phone book. 

And up the attic, Téa looks around, wide-eyed. It's a field of dust and ancient. "Wow...Where do we even_ start?_" 

"With the window. The lightbulb's broken." 

She nods and goes to open it. It's covered by boards. She sighs, and without thinking, a light jet of flame. With the nails now soft, she rips the boards away. When she does, the light spills in, and the dust upsets. Her nose twitches. She covers it hastily. 

Yugi ducks as she sneezes behind her fingers. "That was close."

"Sorry." she sniffles. "I-" She blocks her mouth again. I..Ah...ah..." 

"Um..Water?" Yugi holds up a waterbottle like a shield. 

"AHH-MMPH!" And with this held in trapped sneeze, as it falls down into her belly, she winces. "Backfire. Hold on." She downs the water. 

"Iron stomach," Yugi comments. 

"Aww! I got all poofy again!" she complains. "_Now_ what am I gonna do?" 

"Go snuggle with Yami?" 

"Yugi!" 

"Well, it makes good photos!"

Tèa blushes. "How many did you take...?" 

Yugi looks at the ceiling. "A few..." 

"Yugi..." 

"Okay...More than a few." 

She sighs again. "Come on. Let's keep looking." 

They dig through the boxes. 

"Hey…Wonder what _this_ is..." 

When they hold it up, it's a box. A _gold_ box.

"A gold box..." 

"Wow...Wonder what's inside!"

Yugi opens it. "A bunch of pieces... Wonder what Yami would think?" 

"Let's go show him!" 

They run downstairs.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Can **_**you**_** guess what they found? ^.~ Next chapter and the answer, coming soon!**


	40. The Millennium Puzzle

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 40**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Let's go show him!" 

They run downstairs.

"Yami!" 

"Look what we found." 

"A box. Congratulations, Yugi." 

"Not just _any_ box, Yami. Look closer..." 

"It's gold? With things written on the side? It's an item Gramps dug up then." 

When they open it, there are many solid gold pieces, of all shapes and sizes. 

"Pretty." Téa comments. Yami spills them on the floor, him and Yugi beginning to fiddle with them. "Wha-" 

"Hey. It's a puzzle. What else do you do with a puzzle?" 

"Looks hard..." she comments. 

"We'll figure it out," Yugi says. "Eventually." 

As Tèa watches them, she is amazed to watch the pieces come together, mostly under Yami's fingertips. "Wow..." 

"And that took... Four hours. We've been sitting that long?" Yugi asks the clock. 

"You mean it's finished?" 

"Not at all. Look at all the pieces here. It's probably barely half-done. Also, you should go home, and Yugi should go to bed." 

"AWW." 

"No really, Yugi." 

Téa just sighs. "You sure you'll be alright doing it on your own?" 

"It's just a puzzle. What could be wrong with it?" 

She smiles. "I'll stop by in the morning to help you with the rest of the list, too. Bye, Yami. Bye, Yugi." 

"Bye." Yugi goes to bed. 

Yami takes the puzzle back to his room. There's something about it...He works late into the night, the pieces seeming to work almost on their own. 

When the final piece slides into place, it suddenly starts to glow. 

"Wha-" 

He blacks out.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter – **_**Meet…the Pharaoh?**_** Coming soon ^.^**


	41. Meet the Pharaoh?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 41**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

It's like he's watching a movie. There's someone, with red eyes, looking in his mirror. They-Yami?-looks shocked, gently touching the reflected image's face. 

"Who am I?" he says. 

/You hijacked my body!/ 

"How did I get here?" The person sits on Yami's bed. 

/Give it back!/ 

"I would, but I don't know how to." 

/Well you're the one who's here, in my body! Don't do anything stupid!/ 

"Define stupid." 

"Yami, why are you talking to yourself?" 

/Tell him-His name's Yugi- that you're just trying to think something over./ 

"I...Can you go away?" 

/..ARE YOU LISTENING? LISTEN TO THE VOICE OF THE PERSON WHO'S BODY YOU STOLE!' 

"Hey, you solved it! Um..." Yugi turned it this way and that. "Why are you wearing it?" 

/Come up with something, genius./ 

"It looks like it was supposed to." 

"How do you know that? Well, you did solve it anyway..." 

"..Yeah." 

"You okay?" 

"Fine." 

"You look a little different." 

"...Can I go to sleep?"

Yugi stared at him. "Téa called, didn't she?" 

/Say yes. Then push him out./ "Yes. Now leave." He shoved Yugi out the door. 

"But-" 

The door slammed. 

"Okay. Now what?" the guy whispered. 

/What's your name?/

"I...I don't know. What's yours?" 

/Yami. Now give me back my body./ 

"Like I said, I just don't know how to do that." 

A groan. /Look, do me a favor. Go to sleep. You're wearing my body out./ 

That night, Yami woke suddenly, about four AM, realizing that it was HIM in the body. "That was so weird," he whispered, staring at the clock. 

/I was sleeping, idiot!/ 

Yami jumps, startled. Standing at the foot of the bed was him, but not him. It was even dressed like him! But with tan skin, and the eyes were more reddish. 

"Uh..." And as he stares, he realizes he's still wearing the puzzle. Sharp object, in a bed. He pulls it off, and the person vanishes. 

When he sees this, sighs in relief. "Much better." He promptly falls asleep.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter coming soon**


	42. Tèa Finds Out

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 42**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Come morning, he wakes to his phone. "What..." 

"Hi, Yami." 

"Hi...Téa..." He picks up the puzzle. He can't leave it here. Yugi would wear it and he really didn't want that. Sighing quietly, he pulled it on and tried to ignore the person now crashing in his desk chair. 

"So I'm coming over today to help. How's that puzzle thing coming?" 

"I just woke up." 

"Oh." 

"But I finished it." 

"You what? Already?" 

"Stayed up late. Also, if Yugi asks, you called last night." 

"I...What?" 

"It's hard to explain." 

/You're witholding information. Why?/ 

Yami ignores him. 

"Why's it hard to explain?" 

"Because..." 

"Yami, tell me right now." 

/No, really. Why won't you tell her?/

/Some god out there help me. I gained a conscious who's an idiot!/ 

/Idiot, am I, kid?/ 

"Téa, I have a very good reason for not telling, and it involves how sane you'll think I am." 

"What?" 

"Just trust me." 

"Yami! What did you do? Tell me!" 

"I..." 

/You're screwed, as you people say./ 

Yami gulps. "Uh... It involves haunted objects." 

"Haunted objects?" 

"Like the puzzle..." 

"What about it?" 

"It's haunted by a dead guy that took over my body and responded to my thoughts out loud so I told Yugi that you called!" He was pretty sure the sound on the other end was the phone hitting the ground.

His new friend in the chair smiles. /Congratulations. She's freaked out. Aren't you smart./ 

/She isn't. Or she's too scared to respond, in case it's the ghost that responds./ 

/Shut up./ 

He got the dial tone. 

/See? Aren't you sad. Your girlfriend doesn't like you...How'd I know what a girlfriend is?/ 

/Hey, your thoughts, you tell me./ 

/No, seriously. I don't remember anything else, but I do know it's been about three-thousand years./ 

Yami stopped dialing. /You're _how_ old?/ He could hardly believe his ears. His mind. Whatever. 

/Three-thousand...But strangely.../ 

/So if you take over and kiss Téa, I can smash this puzzle, right?/ 

/I'm only seventeen./

/Sure.../ Yami sighs, letting the phone fall to the ground. "I've ruined my love life with one sentence. I really am a genius."

Back with Tèa, she was repressing a panic attack. Yami had a _ghost_ inside him now? Would he still love her? What if he pushes her away? What if the ghost is evil, What if... So many thoughts raced through her head. She didn't like any of them. At all. She truly hoped this would change nothing between them.

"I shouldn't have hung up on him like that... Oh..." She paced the floor again. "But what do I say if I call back?" She sat on the floor, continuing her pattern. "Maybe I should visit."

And so, she soon - warily - entered the Kame Game Shop. "Hi Yugi. Where's Yami?"

"In his room."

She nods. "Thanks."

When she goes up there, she finds it locked and knocks.

/Someone's at the door, Romeo./

/Shut up. Really./ Yami opened it. It was Téa.

/E-Who's that?/

"Téa."

"Yami?"

/You didn't tell me she was so...hot.../

"Hold on a moment." Yami closed the door.

Tèa blinks in confusion.

/Okay. Here's the deal. She's my girlfriend. Not yours. As hot as she is, you think about kissing her, I will shatter the puzzle and bury it./

"Yami?" She knocks again a few times.

"Just a minute."

"Don't tell me..." Yami swallows. "The spirit, right? Let me come in."

"Uh..."

/Go on. What can you do anyway?/

Yami opens the door against probably better judgment. He can hear, in the back of his head, the spirit's running commentary on her.

And when Tea walks in, it just gets worse. "You okay, Yami? You don't look so-"

Yami grips the doorframe till his knuckles turn white. "He's commenting on you." he hisses.

"So?"

He's pretty sure his hand's bleeding. "He likes you."

"Likes me?"

"He...Urg!" Yami slams the door, leaving a bloody handprint on the frame. Then he whirls, fiercely kissing Téa.

Her eyes widen and her body stiffens as he grips and kisses her in this way.

Suddenly, his lips soften, caressing hers. She almost sighs in relief.

Until they open their eyes.

They're red, a crimson red.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	43. Research and The Pharaoh's Kiss

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 43**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

She gasps. "You're..."

"I'm sorry. He was handling you so roughly." he whispers. She swallows. "I couldn't let him do that to a lady like you." His eyes narrow gently as he leans forward, touching his forehead to hers. 

"Then you're...the spirit in him..." 

"Yes..." She backs away. "Please don't be scared. I don't mean harm." 

"Who are you..?" 

"I don't know." 

"...You don't know?" 

"It's like I've just...woken up. I don't know anything Yami doesn't." 

Maybe we can research." 

He smiled kindly. "Strangely, I doubt that would really help, but you're welcome to." 

She nods, getting on the computer again.He leans over her shoulder, causing her to blush.

She types in _**Gold Egyptian Puzzle**_ and presses _**Enter**_. Three-hundred pages. They're all fakes, buy-it-nows or myths. She sighs, and starts browsing. Maybe the pictures... 

"An article." the spirit points. 

Téa opens it. It's from 1976, showing a man emerging from a desert floor. No wait. It's a door... 

The caption reads: "_**Dr. Solomon Mutou, renown gamer and archeologist, emerges from what he says is a collapsed underground building.**_" The article continues, "_**One of the few left undiscovered, it is now deemed unsafe to enter. But this won't matter, as Mutou says "There's nothing down there. Painted walls and empty rooms, and rooms that are really games.**_" He also says it was very fragile and anything more than one person could cause a total and complete pancake of the building remains. 

"Wow..." 

"Yes..." The spirit gently touches a fingertip to the picture's background. "And so familiar... He was lying. There was something down there he was protecting." 

"Who?" 

"Dr. Mutou." 

"What would he be protecting? Your item?" 

"No. He carried that out in his bag. He was protecting the people from the tomb..." 

"_Your_ tomb..." 

The spirit shakes his head slowly, still looking at the screen. "I don't think it's mine, but a tomb for invaders, tomb-robbers..." 

"A tomb for robbers?" 

"If you entered, any number of traps could've set off." 

"...I'd have endured any trap for you...Yami, too" 

"You made him jealous." He chuckles. Then he looks at her. "I'd do the same for you. A thousand times over." 

She smiles shyly, blushing."Sometimes I think I'm hardly worth the trouble." 

"You cannot be priced. There wouldn't be enough in the world." 

She blushes harder as he kisses her hand. "Um..Look, that's nice and all, but I'm dating Yami... Although I must admit...you certainly know how to charm a lady..." 

He gives a soft smile. "It seems to come naturally around you." He leans in, gently kissing her cheek.She blushes again."You blush so easily," he whispers. She nods. 

As they continue their research,she notices-against her will-just how different and yet like Yami he is.Could it be that this spirit...was a missing part of Yami himself?She hopes. She's already feeling an attachment to him and his gentleness. If only she could ask...or knew_ how_ to... 

"So...um...You seem to know a lot about this tomb thing..." she starts."Does that mean you once_ met _Yugi's grandpa?" 

"I don't know. It's not really a memory in my head." 

"Yugi's grandpa used to tell him stories of his past ventures. Maybe_ he_ remembers." 

"Remembered." he corrects. 

"No, Yugi really does have a good memory." 

"Really? Amazing kid..." 

She chuckles. "He's also good at Duel Monsters and various other games. His grandpa taught him."

"I like this kid already..."

"I think you really would. He's adorable and sweet. He used to have a crush on me." 

"Can't blame him." 

"Uh?" She blushes again. 

"I'm sorry. I must be embarrassing you." 

"I've just never had this much...said about me before..." 

He looks surprised. "Why wouldn't you? You're..." 

"Hm? I'm what?" 

"...So beautiful..." 

"Uh!" 

He kisses her lips.Her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter**


	44. Yami The Dragon Slayer?

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 44**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

He kisses her lips and her eyes widen in shock and surprise. She has an instant internal struggle, between kissing back and 'It's not Yami!' screaming inside her mind. But his lips are so soft... No! That'd be cheating, right?She'd never do such a thing...even if the pharaoh _was_ a part of Yami...She tries to break free. 

His eyes are purple again. She relaxes. But he releases her. "You..." Yami looks like he's going to cry. 

"Yami...I..." 

He looks away. "No. You're not. You like him. I can tell." 

"What? But I didn't even-" 

Yami swallows. "Can I just have a moment..by myself?" 

Frowning in worry and sadness, she nods reluctantly. 

The moment the door shuts, he sits down on the bed, crying angrily. "Explain yourself, spirit." When he tries to,Yami just glares at him. "That's your excuse. You think she's so pretty. You don't even know her." 

/But _you_ do./ 

"So?" 

/You love her. But you were so harsh. So cold and rough with her./ 

Yami grips the bed. "I tried. But... there's something wrong with me...Something...Like my ability to love, to care...I..." He breaks down crying. "I can't...love her..." 

Tèa, who was silently and secretly eavesdropping from behind the door, gasps softly, feeling her heart shatter. 

"I would hurt her! I would! I shouldn't love her..." 

_'Yami...'_

/She's outside the door, you know./ 

And when Yami hears this, he hisses. He jerks open the door, and she falls into him. 

"Yami!" she cries. "How could you _say_ that?"

He closes his eyes, tears still flowing free. "Téa... I love you. I love you so much. But I can't...Can't treat you gently..." 

She continues to cry in his arms.

"Téa. I don't want to hurt you. The spirit can treat you better." He grips her tighter. "I think you should love him." 

"But he_ is _you!" 

"And he suddenly appeared with this puzzle! Is he really?" 

"I'm not sure. I just feel like...he's the missing piece to you." 

Yami stands her upright. "I'm complete as I'll ever be. Don't disillusion yourself." 

"But Yami..." 

"No buts...Don't expect me to speak to you too often." He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they're red. 

The spirit gains a sad look. "I'm sorry." He hugs her, and she cries on his shoulder.

"How could he?" 

"I don't...I don't know...He's...he's afraid. Something happened, he's afraid. His magic..." 

"What?" 

The spirit has a dawning look. "His magic...What's your magic type?" 

"Fire and Healing mainly...Why?" 

"There's something else...You're a dragon, aren't you?" She gasps. "His magic repels dragons naturally. He has dragon-slaying ancestors. That's why...His own blood is turning against you." 

"...What? What are you talking about? He _protects_ me!"

"He's trying. He really is. That's why he's doing this."

"I still don't see why..." she sobs 

"It's very simple. It's clashing magic types." 

"But how can you be so sure?" 

"I can sense it. Though his heart belongs to you, his blood wishes your doom. 

"That can't be true!" 

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sure he's..." He hugs her tighter. 

_'Pharaoh...'_

"I'm sure things'll look up..." 

"But he said..." 

"Said what?" She repeats what he told her before letting the pharaoh take control. He sighs. "He's an idiot." 

"What?"

"He's not thinking of your feelings..." 

"But you just said it was due to his ancestral bloodline. The magic within him."

"But he has a brain. He could have thought to explain instead of having someone do it for him." 

"He thinks I love you more than him..."

"I'll take the blame for that." 

"He also feels that you are not the missing piece of him. 'I'm as complete as I'll ever be. Don't disillusion yourself.' he told me."

"We have evidence I'm from Egypt. A-Don't disillusion yourself? He's asking for it..."

She sighs sadly, looking down. "I just don't understand it...Things started out so nicely. And all of a sudden, it's started to crumble. Now he may never speak to me again..."

"He will...But first he has to win this struggle against himself." 

"He's the King of Games. With a good heart and reputation. He shouldn't be behaving this way." 

"He's only human, Téa. He can't be that way all the time. Sometimes things happen. Right now, he has the fear of your death over his head because of something he couldn't control." 

"Yami wouldn't kill me, pharaoh. He only wishes to love and protect me...As I sense from you..."

He just hugged her. "Blood ties can cause many things..." 

Blushing lightly, she hugs him back, sighing.

"Sorry ma'am, but you'll have to stay in the st-" 

Mage woman was here. 

"Uh. Hi, Gran." 

"Téa, you know her?" 

"Yes, Yugi..." 

He walked away. 

The spirit stared at the woman. "Have I seen you somewhere?" 

"Eheheh. Young pharaoh. You are thinking of my mother."

_'Her mother?'_

"I knew your mother...How old are you?" 

"Thousand years, give or take." 

Tèa gasps in shock. 

"My mother was one of your father's queens. Therefore, we are step-siblings." She made a light bow. 

"No way…" Téa's in sheer disbelief…until she sees and starts laughing at the pharaoh's shocked face.

When the pharaoh notices, he turns slightly pink. "Téa!" 

She giggles, smiling. "I'm sorry...It was just so cute!"

The woman frowns. "Where is Yami? He's..ah..." She takes the puzzle. 

Tèa gasps in alarm. "Granny, what are you doing?"

"I'm examining..." She begins to mutter something, turning it over in her hands. 

"Ah! And here!" 

A transparent version of Yami appears, sitting in the office chair. He looks downcast. 

"Yami..."

"Now...Explain yourself, young'un." He looks at the corner. "I know spells that could make you spill all your secrets and relive all your memories. Don't make me use them, CHILD."

"Granny...Is it true what the pharaoh said? Does Yami really have dragon-slaying blood in him now?"

"He...Ah...Well let's see. Relinquish the body a moment." 

He does so, and Yami steps away from Téa. Granny grabs his arm, making a slicing motion. Yami winces as a thin bead of blood appears. 

"Hmm... Taste this." She offers the blood to Téa. 

"What?" 

"Do it." 

She does so, and instantly whimpers. 

"Yes...Yes he does. Here." She gives Téa a plant. 

Yami begins to clench a little. "Can...I..go now?" 

"Hm? Yes. You should. 

"What's this plant for?"

"It'll keep his blood from burning a hole in you. Called _Dragon's Teeth_." 

"Dragon's Teeth..."

"Yes. Funny name. It has sharp thorns, that's why."

"But what's causing all this? He still hasn't explained himself like you wanted."

"No, he hasn't." She turns back to the office chair. "Now then..." 

As Tèa and the pharaoh watch, Yami begins to speak. "It's been like this a few days. I would be around her, and there would be this sudden hate. And today...I just kept hearing someone...They're disappointed in me, because she's still alive..."

"With Death comes ghosts." mutters Granny.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter. Coming soon ^.^**


	45. Yami The Dragon Slayer? Part Two

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 45**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

As Tèa and the pharaoh watch, Yami begins to speak. "It's been like this a few days. I would be around her, and there would be this sudden hate. And today...I just kept hearing someone...They're disappointed in me, because she's still alive..."

"With Death comes ghosts." mutters Granny.

"No...Yami..." Tears well in Tèa's eyes slightly.

The pharaoh pulls her into his arms. "It'll be okay."

"He was meant to protect me, according to Grandma...How could this have happened...?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably been several generations, which is why I couldn't sense it." 

"But he loves me! He'd never kill me!" 

Granny shakes her head. "You can try. He can overcome it. But even if he doesn't do anything, his magic is a route for less friendly ancestors to come and do you in." 

There's a ripple of shock. Yami moves to the other end of the room.

"I...could still die...?" Tèa forces out, still stunned.

"Unfortunately. First Yami has to deal with them, and then you're safe." 

"Is there no way we can help him?"

"Don't be around for a week. And you." She looks at Pharaoh. "Don't let him have the body." 

Tèa gasps softly. A whole week...with the pharaoh...? How would she survive that? 

Pharaoh glances at her. "I can live with that..." 

She looks at him, surprised. "What? But then, you could be putting _yourself_ in danger, too!"

He grins. "So?" 

"Don't even!" Yami growls. 

"...See what I mean?"

"Hey! You told me to!" he says. 

"This is serious! Aren't you afraid he'll take control and smash your puzzle? Just to get to me? I will be killed...and you will be lost forever..."

"I'm not that crazy, Téa." Yami says.

"Well, excuse me for being worried! I don't wanna die! Besides, we know how your temperament is. And your blood..."

"Well, then. Since I know everything Yami knows, what are my chances of surviving for a week?" 

Téa looks at him critically. "You might want to stay in." 

"Hey!" 

She laughs. "I'm kidding." 

"Of course," Granny mutters, "He may just smash the puzzle in jealousy..." 

"That's exactly what I fear."

Yami pretends not to notice.

Tèa then grips the pharaoh's hand. Yami growls."We'll do our best to protect one another..."

Yami disappears. 

She looks over, seeing this. "Yami?"

"He's upset." Granny puts the puzzle on a shelf. "He's in this."

"Yes, we know."

"Come on. Let's go eat something." Pharaoh pulls her to the kitchen. 

"Oh!" She follows him close behind.

"Never thought I'd be scared of someone with my face." 

"So you _are_ afraid." 

"Yes. Who wouldn't be? Dragon Slayers are some of the most powerful humans in creation. 

"But you seemed so calm."

"If I looked scared, what good would it do? It can be taken advantage of." 

"Hmm..." 

He kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." 

"I sure hope so..."

"Let's just eat something...It's time for lunch anyway." 

She blushes as her stomach growls.

"So...Yugi got into the cereal..." 

"I'm not hungry." Yugi says, walking by.

"But, Yugi-" 

"Not hungry." 

"Why not? What's the matter?" 

He stared at the doorframe. "Just not." 

Pharaoh gently patted his shoulder. 

"Come on, Yugi, not _you_, too..." Tèa says sadly. 

Yugi shrugged. "I'm going back to the front."

Tèa frowns more. Why was everybody suddenly so upset around her?

Pharaoh looks at her. "It's not you. He's grieving."

"I don't blame him..."

"Yeah..." Gently, he kisses her cheek. "I think soup sounds in order." 

And while she and the pharaoh work in the kitchen,she keeps an ear turned to the front, past the door Yugi had slammed. "Poor Yugi..." 

"You think he would want cheese?" 

She looks over, puzzled. "What good would _cheese_ do him?" 

"It tastes good. And we don't have any cookies, so that comfort food is gone." 

She smiles. "We could always bake some ourselves. From scratch." 

"Sounds good. Found some noodles." 

"Great!"

And while they cook,she inches closer to him. He adds pepper to the soup, and Téa sneezes. One small fireball, as ordered. 

"Sensitive nose?" 

She wipes it with a paper towel, nodding. "Sorry...Did I..." He shrugs a little. "Oh. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." 

"I hope that didn't overcook it. But I don't want to hurt _you_ either." 

"Well, I think the top of the soup's a little..." He tastes it. "Actually it's fine. Taste it." He offers the ladle. 

As she leans in to do so, she realizes that it's the same ladle he used. She blushes slightly, but tastes it. "It's good!" 

She goes to eat even more.

"Hey... Save some for the rest of us. Should we add cheese?" 

"Oh! Sorry..." She blushes again. "Sure..."

He tosses in several cheese types, lets it melt, then begins looking for bowls. 

"Um, pharaoh...do you even know what cheeses you put in there?" 

"Cheddar. Parmesan." 

"Oh." She smiles. "Sounds delicious." 

"Yep!" 

Tèa gives a cute smile and giggle. 

He hands her a bowl. "Here." 

"Oh! Thank you." She reaches to take the bowl.It's warm, heat soaking into her palms as she takes a deep breath, smelling it. _'Tomatoes, carrots, noodles, cheese... Heaven...'_ "Mmm..." 

"I'll see if I can get Yugi to eat. You sit down." Pharaoh takes a bowl, heading to the front. 

Tèa takes a place at the table, sitting slowly in her chair as she watches him leave. 

Once he's gone, she begins to eat. And upon first taste,she is in love. "Wow..." She begins to down it. 

By the time the pharaoh comes back,it's almost gone. He smiles. "Want more?"She nods.He refills the bowl and gets on for himself, sitting next to her. 

While they eat together,she can't help but wonder about his eyes...There was so much about him she wished to know... 

"What?" he asked suddenly. 

She gasps, nearly tumbling out of her seat. 

He grabs her arm so she doesn't overbalance. "You've been staring at me." 

"I...uh..." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"It's just...I wish to know more about you..." 

"Well, you may have to wait. I don't anything either." 

"I really want to help you..." 

He leans forward. "That would be lovely..."Tèa blinks, watching curiously. "You have beautiful eyes..." 

She blushes. "Your eyes aren't bad either...Like a burning fire..." 

"..Blue flame..." He touches his lips to hers. 

And when she feels this,she blushes, going into panic mode.She knew Yami would _not_ be happy!She swallows, gently pushing him away. "Yami's really not going to be happy with you..." 

"I don't care. Right now, he's not here." 

"But-" 

He slips a finger under her chin. "Who's going to tell?" She gulps softly."Let's try that again. Shall we?" 

And as they lean in to kiss again,it's like someone flipped a switch in her brain. The one about not cheating.She tries to resist,but there's something irresistible about him suddenly... Their lips collide with a gentle smack. 

And with this kiss,a conflict is created. Yami VS the Pharaoh. 

_'No...I couldn't! I mustn't! They're the same...aren't they?'_

He pulls her closer, stroking her jaw and neck. 

_'Pharaoh...Yami...'_

Her lungs were starting to hurt. She took this excuse to break away. 

Yugi dropped the bowl. 

Tèa gasps in shock, turning quickly. "Yugi!" 

"Um...Wow...You two..." 

"I...We...It's not what it..." Then she realized that Yugi didn't know about the Pharaoh. 

"Don't make out in the kitchen," Yugi says, putting his bowl in the sink. 

Tèa blushes fiercely. "YUGI!" 

"I hate to walk in on these things." 

"Get a girlfriend," she mutters. 

The doorbell rings. 

She sighs. "_Now_ what?" 

Yugi disappears. There's a crashing and a "Darling!"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	46. Meet the Hawkins Family

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 46**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"Darling!"

Téa rolls her eyes. "Speaking of her..." They walk out to meet them. "Rebecca!" 

"I've missed you, Yu-Hi, Téa." 

"So nice of you to_ drop_ in." Yugi, still crushed under her, whimpers slightly. "Please get off of him." she says. "And please don't tell me you flew back here all by yourself." 

"Grandfather let me run ahead to greet you. I have to go help with the bags. Back in a moment!" She runs back out the door. 

When the trio step outside to observe, they see her run down the block to a tall elderly man, pick up the two suitcases and begin to run back. 

Yugi steels himself. 

_'Here we go-'_

But instead of the slam-and-fall, it was a hug-and-stagger. 

_'...again?'_

"Oh, look. You're still standing..." And as Rebecca embraces him, Yugi blushes.

"H..i..Again." 

"Where's Professor Hawkins?" 

"Down there." She points to the tall old man. 

Tèa looks over and smiles. "Professor! Over here!" 

The elderly man walks up. "Rebecca, what have we said about this?" 

She releases Yugi, looking guilty. 

"Did you all just arrive today?" 

"Yes. We know we told you all Monday, but this was the only flight we could get. We're very sorry for the intrusion." he apologizes. 

"Oh, no, don't apologize! I'm only sorry we had to meet again this way...I know his friendship meant a lot to you..." 

"Yes..." Arthur looks slightly teary-eyed. 

Tèa frowns in sympathy. _'Poor Professor Hawkins...'_

Rebecca hugs her grandfather. "It'll be okay." 

The others watch, unsure of what to say, even though they agree. 

"So...Come in." Pharaoh holds the door open. 

When Rebecca and Arthur see him, they nod in thanks, but Rebecca glares at the red eyes. 

"Hm?" 

She pulls him away inside. "Who are YOU?" 

"Uh! Rebecca!" 

"You're not Yami. I've met him. I've DUELED against him."

"I..." 

"He has DEEP VIOLET eyes." 

"I...You're right. I'm not Yami. I'm an ancient pharaoh." 

Rebecca looked at him, and started laughing. "You...Ahahah...You..." She fell over. 

"Rebecca!" Téa shouts. 

Pharaoh just smiles lightly. "I'm serious." 

"It's true." 

Rebecca stops, staring up at him. "Where's Yami then?"

The two wince. "He...can't come right now...Breakdown-type thing..." 

She blinks. "No, really. Where is he?" 

Pharaoh sighs and heads back to the room, returning with the puzzle. 

"He's in there..." 

"That's a chunk of gold." 

"His soul." 

"It's the Millennium Puzzle." replies Yugi. "And what my friends say is true." Rebecca starts to look scared. "I'm sorry, Rebecca..." 

"I don't know who you are, but you're staying away from me." 

"Rebecca, please!" Tèa pleads. "The pharaoh's not bad!" 

"So the fact that someone's soul is not in their body doesn't creep you out?" 

"He still has his soul, Rebecca, the pharaoh's just in control. Granny suggested it. For personal reasons..." 

"...Darling, what should I do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Should I trust them?" She leans close to Yugi, whispering, "His red eyes...They scare me..." 

"He's harmless. And quite romantic with Tèa." Yugi snickers lightly. "I walked in on them earlier." 

Pharaoh shakes his head wildly, making stop motions. 

"Yugi!" 

"What?" He is entirely unaware of the situation. 

"Bigmouth." 

Pharaoh looks panicked. "That, Yugi, was a bad idea." 

"We _do_ think he's...Yami's missing half though." 

"_You_ think that," he corrected. "I think I'm an ancient dead teen." 

"But I'm serious!"

When she explains, he sighs. "If you say so."

She looked away from everyone. 

Pharaoh coughed. "Well then...Let's try another topic then..." 

"Fine...Don't believe me...Your _Majesty_." 

He smiles. "Exactly." 

She glares at him. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" 

He laughs. "Majesty..." 

"You're trying my patience, pharaoh...I'm serious about what I said! Yami's changed and you-"

He places a finger to her lips, stopping her words. "Not here, not now. Secret." 

Yugi looks confused. "Changed?"

She sighs, turning to her childhood friend. "Come on, Yugi, surely _you've_ noticed. He's not living up to his cool, kind, king-of-games self with me. The Yami everyone knows and loves."

He looks at his fingers. "He seemed fine yesterday..." 

Yugi avoided their eyes. 

Tèa frowns, closing her eyes as she shakes her head.

Pharaoh places a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen yesterday?" 

"Not exactly yesterday..."

"More like the last _few_ days."

"What happened?" 

Yugi sat down. "Could you...leave...Rebecca?" 

She nods, going to the living room. 

"I kept finding him, muttering angrily like he's arguing, or punching the wall, or...Just being destructive..." 

"So...he actually got worse? Aside from his moodiness with me?" asks Tèa.

"He always was so careful with you...I thought...It was me..." 

"What do you mean, Yugi? Why you?"

"Because he never seemed angry with you around. But he shouted at me yesterday. It wasn't even something that big, I just broke a bowl..." 

Tèa looks over at the mage. "Granny? What do_ you_ make of this?"

"He tried to hide it from you, but it had to come out somehow. He didn't mean anything by it, little Yugi."

"You still think it's his...bloodline?"

"Yes...Yugi is related to him, correct?" 

"Yes, I believe so. Brothers." 

"No wonder you're still alive," Granny muses. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"He's a mage. Magic can get rather out of control when they're upset or otherwise." 

"Is there no way he can control his...ancestral temper? And resist from...you know" 

"He's only going to be able to deal with them if he can get away from all of you." Granny sighs. "This might be a bit much to ask, but may I take the puzzle for a week? When he has dealt with his problem, it will be returned." 

"What? But, Granny!" 

"I know, but the ghosts are also clinging to the house as we speak. To protect you, he needs to leave to deal with them." 

"But what will happen to Yami? And what about the pharaoh?"

"Yami is in the puzzle, he is in the body. Nothing." 

"And you won't let anything happen to the Puzzle?"

"No. That would be stupid, and probably suicidal. I have centuries to live, and I am not going to give them up!" 

"Maybe...meeting you that day was a mistake..." Tèa says sadly. "If I hadn't, Yami wouldn't be like this..."

"Wrong! Instead you all would have had several years of pain and confusion, while your dragon side slowly took over and his ancestors began to take control." 

"What? But I thought my dragon side was only awakened by the potion. After all, I never knew before."

"No, that was the hiccups. The potions got it all over with quickly." 

"Speaking of that...I haven't sneezed or hiccupped lately..." 

"See?" 

"Hm?" she blinks.

"No hiccups, few sneezes, there's nothing left to reveal!" 

"Except maybe my wings if I get wet..." 

Pharaoh laughs. 

"Uh!" Tea looks over at him, blinking again. 

"Sorry. That was cute..." 

Yugi scoots out. 

She then looks at Yugi. "Where do you think_ you're_ going?" 

"Uh...Leaving you two alone?" 

"For what?" 

"He's smiling at you again. Disgusting romantic..." Yugi mutters. 

"Yugi! That was just rude!" 

"I swear though, it doesn't matter if it's Yami or Pharaoh, you two are attached at the lips." 

"Why you..." Tèa growls. 

Granny has already snuck away. 

"That was even _more _uncalled for!"

Yugi laughs, joining the Pharaoh. He grabs her hand. "Lighten up. You're too pretty to scowl." 

She turns away and crosses her arms, scoffing. "I need some female friends..."

Pharaoh hugs her from behind, nuzzling her neck. "Why would you need that? You have me." 

"Hmph." 

"Oh, come on." He nips at her neck. She shrieks.

"Pharaoh!"

She turns her head to look at him. "What are you-" 

He kisses her lips. "Getting attention?" 

"More like trying to-" He kisses her again. "Mmph!"

"Wonder how long I could hold this," he murmurs when he next breaks away. 

"Pharaoh!" 

"You're an addiction."

Yugi had long since retreated, but they didn't bother to notice.

"I state what I once did before...Yami will NOT be happy with you..."

He cracks open an eye slightly. "What can he do about it?" 

"Smash your puzzle and beat me to a pulp if not shish kabob me?" 

"You're great at ruining the mood." He sits on the floor, pulling her onto his lap. "I meant right now. He's not here, he won't know." 

"I won't cheat on him, pharaoh. That's not who I am."

"And you also keep saying I'm part of him. Technically then, it isn't cheating." 

"Yes, but you don't believe me." 

"I believe anything that gets me what I want."

"Uh-huh…"

He ducks his head, peering at her from under his bangs. 

She sighs.

"Oh, come on. You know this looks cute." 

She turns around.And when she sees this, she's hard pressed not to hug him, squealing. She quickly slaps a hand over her mouth, blushing.

"Told ya." He adds a tiny tilt to his head. Guaranteed to work in two minutes or less.

She suddenly sneezes, blocking the flame with her hands. He takes the second after the sneeze to pull her hands away, kissing her again. He didn't pull away until his lungs started to hurt. "Mmm...Tastes like wood smoke..." He licks his lips. "It's delicious..." 

"What?" 

"Your lips..." he whispers. 

She sweatdrops. This was getting awkwardly weird... 

"There a problem?" 

"It's just...weird..." 

"What is?" He smiles. 

"That you'd actually like that. I-" 

He licks her lips. "-Don't really...like it..." 

"Uh?" 

When he sees her nose,he laughs gently. "Téa the red-nosed reindeer..." 

"Uh!" She blushes, covering it. 

When he sees her still poofed up belly, he rubs it. She looks down to watch. 

"Still feels like cheating." 

"You're worried he'll hurt you and you still love him." 

"Of course I-" 

He strokes her face. "So beautiful and hopeless." She goes to answer him again,but he presses a finger to her lips, shaking his head. He then resumes rubbing her belly, making her purr slightly and lie back slowly on the couch, allowing him to rub it fully. Eventually, he stops, cuddling against her. "Poofy is gone," he whispers. 

And as he rests his head atop her stomach,she yawns._'At least I...didn't get hiccups...'_ She falls asleep. 

Pharaoh pulls her into his arm. "Sleep tight." He falls asleep as well. 

And while they slumber,Yugi comes in. He makes the decision not to take photos. It wouldn't end well when Yami found them. 

At some point, Pharaoh wakes up when she jolts.As he opens his eyes and looks at her,she jolts again, hiccupping. In her sleep. And as he witnesses this,he's rather surprised. How could someone sleep through that?On her next hiccup,her face screws up slightly, like an infant. He almost hugs her tighter, but a tiny fireball appears for an instant. "Well..." He whispers. 

And as he holds her,she rolls over, ending up with her back pressed tight against him.And when she hiccups again,she's unable to go anywhere, and presses them both to the couch back.She then slowly opens her eyes."Wha-Ack!"As she backs up,she resists the urge to slap Pharaoh. He's grinning."What's so funny?" 

"You're cute with hiccups." 

She blinks."I don't have the-" A hiccup. She slaps a hand over her mouth, waiting and eyes slightly wide. 

Pharaoh hugs her, licking her cheek. She blushes. "Hiccups gone now?" 

Three...Two...One...Nothing... 

"Think...so..." 

He pats her now-flat stomach gently. "Sounds like it." 

She goes to answer again, but he snuggles against her, falling asleep. "Uh?"He mutters something incoherent. 

Yugi appears. "What? You ok?" 

"I need him deattached.Give me a hand?" 

Yugi sighs, nodding. 

"Where's Rebecca and Professor Hawkins anyway? And where did Granny go?" 

"The old woman left, The Hawkins are asleep in my room. Jetlag." 

"What? I thought we sent them outside." 

"Outside the room. They looked around the shop. While you two were snuggling, they started to look tired, so I said they could sleep in my room..." 

"I don't blame them." 

Yugi nods. "I wonder..You think there's any ice cream left?" 

"Ice cream?" 

"You didn't know? We have ice cream!" 

She sweatdrops again. "How can you think of ice cream at a time like this?" 

"What happened?" 

"Yugi..." 

"Oh. The hug thing. Yeah..." 

"Then again...it does sound tasty..." 

"Chocolate, vanilla, or lemon?" 

"Ooh, tough choice..." 

"Maybe we could get more than one!" 

She chuckles. "Maybe." 

Once back in the kitchen,they dig through the freezer. 

"Found it!" Yugi pulls out the containers."What will _you_ go for first?" 

"Chocolate!" Téa declares.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter. ^.^ Coming soon**


	47. Sweet Treats

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 47**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Once back in the kitchen,they dig through the freezer. 

"Found it!" Yugi pulls out the containers."What will _you_ go for first?" 

"Chocolate!" Téa declares.

"Okay." Yugi hands her the container. 

She takes it, smiling. "What about you?" 

"Mmmm...Lemon!" He digs into the container, eating straight from it. 

"Yugi! Others eat here, too, you know!" 

"Like...Oh, yeah. Professor. Heh." 

Tèa opens the drawer and searches for a scooper. "Here we go!" She then grabs some bowls and spoons. 

"Go see if any of them are up, please?" 

"Sure thing. Be right back." She heads upstairs to Yugi's bedroom and opens the door. Professor is asleep on the bed, as Rebecca is awake, finishing the job of getting his legs on there. 

"Can't let Grandfather sleep on the floor! Don't care if he calls me a lady!" she mutters. 

"Rebecca?"

"Hi, Téa. Little help? He insisted on me having the bed, but he's too old to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor! It's not respectful!" 

"Sure. Which end?" 

"Watch his head and chest." 

She nods and goes over, lifting Arthur by the shoulders, while Rebecca grabs the feet. 

Together, they get him on the bed gently. He barely stirs. 

"There. That ought to do it." Rebecca nods. "You want ice cream?" She nods again. "There's chocolate, vanilla and lemon. We better hurry before Yugi eats it all." she chuckles, smiling.

"Okay then! To Darling!" 

Once back downstairs,they discover Yugi is back in the container, and Pharaoh is scolding him gently for it. 

"Yugi! Pharaoh!" 

"Hm?" Pharaoh looks at them. 

Tèa just smiles. 

He smiles back and hands her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. 

Rebecca sighs. "I wish I was you two." 

"Huh?" Tèa looks back in curiosity and surprise. 

"You have a boyfriend. It's not fair." 

Tèa blushes. "The pharaoh's not-" 

He had a puppy face. "We're not? I don't mean anything?" 

She looks back at the pharaoh. "I..." Oh great. Tèa was stuck.If she said no, she seemed heartless and using him, if she said yes, Yami...What was she to do?"Uh...Maybe...Uh...I..." She sighs. "Okay...he is..." He hugged her. She blushes. 

"Pharaoh and Téa, sitting in a tree..." Yugi sings. 

"Yugi!" She blushes harder. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." 

When the pharaoh hears this, he just grins. And as Tèa looks up at him again,he kisses her.

Rebecca awwed and Yugi laughed.

"Be mature, you two." 

"Wh-what was _that_ for?" 

"You're cute." Pharaoh says. 

"Me? Cute?" 

"Téa, he's right you know." 

She looks over at the source of the voice. It's Yugi. "You really think so, Yugi?" 

"I used to have a crush on you," he states smiling. 

"Uh!" Tèa blushes again at hearing these words. 

"I got over it, Pharaoh. You don't need to glare." 

"What do you mean, you 'got over it'? 

"I dunno. I just did... You're a good friend though!" 

She smiles. "Likewise, Yugi." 

Pharaoh mouthed "She's still mine" over her shoulder.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	48. Bubble Trouble

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 48**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Pharaoh mouthed "She's still mine" over her shoulder. 

Yugi nodded. 

"Hm?" Tèa looks over her shoulder at the pharaoh. 

"Nothing." 

"Hmm..." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just making too much of this, I guess." 

"Yes...Want more ice cream?" 

"Yes, please!" she smiles, holding up her bowl.He takes it, adding more chocolate to the little puddle of melt in the bottom."May I have some bananas in it, too, this time?" He smiled, adding the fruit. 

Yugi gagged. 

"What?" 

"You two. It's...Yeesh..." 

"Come on, Yugi, it's no different than _Yami _and me." 

"I gagged behind your backs too." 

"Yugi!" 

"Heh heh! Cameras love it!" 

She glares in annoyance. 

Yugi grins and swiftly exits the room. 

Tèa then frowns sadly. 

"For someone who has a crush, he doesn't seem very understanding," Pharaoh says, sitting down. 

Tèa sighs, sitting beside him. "Yeah...And he's usually so kind and understanding. Just like Yami was..." 

"Ice cream?" 

She finds Pharaoh offering a spoon of it. _'Talk about switching topics_' she thinks. _'Oh well...Chocolate's a good happiness booster...' _She opens her mouth. 

"Right then." He feeds her the ice cream.And while he feeds her,he sneaks the occasional spoonful, winking at Yugi in the doorway. 

"Mm?" 

"Nothing. You have ice cream on your cheek. I'll get it." 

As she blinks, watching, he leans over, napkin in hands, but opts to lick her cheek gently instead. She gasps softly, blushing. 

"More ice cream?" 

A nod, her cheeks still pink. He gives her the last spoonful, and she swallows gratefully. 

As for her belly,it's poofy again. When the pharaoh and Rebecca see it,he smiles, but Rebecca laughs. 

"Uh?" 

"What's so funny?" 

"Never mind!" 

And when they start to rub and tease Tèa's belly,she blushes. Yugi drags Rebecca off, saying something about the counter, leaving the two alone. 

Tèa blinks, confused. 

"He likes her, remember? Where's a camera? I think something's going to happen." 

So moments later, camera in hand,they sneak down to the counter. 

"So, uh...Rebecca..." Yugi looks at the ceiling. 

"Yes, darling?" 

"I...I'm...Not sure how to...Say this..." 

"Say what? What is it?" 

"I...I...I like you." 

Pharaoh shook his head slowly.

"Darling!" Rebecca flings herself at him, and the two land heavily on the floor. 

Pharaoh immediately begins taking pictures, as Tèa watches from her spot on the couch. 

And as they watch,Rebecca takes the extra mile, kissing Yugi. 

Pharaoh is taking pictures so fast, there's a constant click sound. 

This day was getting crazy. Surely it couldn't get worse... 

She nearly hit herself for thinking that. The words of doom. And just as this happens,the door flies open. Tèa yelps and jumps as she looks over,but it's only Tristan. "Tristan?" 

"Looking for my dog! You guys seen her?" 

"Nope. But I think you just blew the pharaoh's cover..." she points. 

"Um...Hi, Rebecca. What are doing to Yuge?" 

"Crushing and kissing him, what's it look like?" Tèa replies sarcastically. 

"Uh...You ok, Téa?" 

She sighs. "She's always doing that. Not to mention Yugi finds my own relationships gag-worthy. Everyone's acting weird!" 

"Heh..Rebecca get off me.." 

When they see the pharaoh with the camera and photos,they flame in embarrassment.Then give chase. 

"Hey! Give those over! Now!" 

Pharaoh hands the camera to Tristan, who joins the keep-away. 

Tèa sighs. _'Now I __**know**__ this morning can't get any worse.'_ "_Hic!_" _'Never mind.'_

She waits. "_Hic!_" A tiny fireball. She quickly covers her mouth. "_Huc_!" 

The others stop to look over at her. 

"You okay?" Tristan stretches, putting the camera on top of a bookshelf.

As Tèa blushes and nods,she hiccups again. And another. And another. 

Pharaoh appears with a glass of water. 

But when Rebecca sees the round, bouncy belly, she smiles. "She looks pregnant," she whispers to Yugi. 

Hearing this, Tèa blushes hard and takes a long, deep breath, trying to hold it. 

"_Hic!_" 

With each trapped, muffled hiccup she gives, a tiny bit of smoke squeezes past her fingers and her face colorreddens. Still, she continues to try, unsuccesssfully. 

Pharaoh sits next to her. "Water?" 

When she lets the breath out,a fireball comes with it. She claps her hands through it and it dissipates. She then takes the water as another hiccup escapes, downs it, and waits.

"_Hic!_" 

Thankfully, no fireball. When Rebecca and the pharaoh watch her belly again,it jumps a little as she hiccups again. And again. And again. Perhaps eating ice cream gave her severe cases of hiccups?She hoped not. She liked ice cream. 

She slowly stood up. "I'm going to go _-hic!-_ wash these _-hmph!-_" 

Pharaoh nodded. "Okay.." 

She heads to the kitchen, hiccupping all the while. 

Starting on the dishes, she tries not to hiccup too much, but it doesn't work so well.She started to wonder how Yami'd feel if he saw her like this. Upset? Or would he smile?

She hiccups. Water splashes all over her. She ends up soaked and even swallowing some of it. She starts to cough, wiping at her eyes and face. 

"You okay?" 

"Mm-hmm. I think that scared away my-_Hic!_" 

And with this hiccup,a tiny bubble. Dragon stomachs and soap do strange things when mixed. She blinks, looking at it.It floats a seconds, then pops. And when it does,she hiccups again. Another bubble. 

Pharaoh pops it, smiling like a child. 

Another two hiccups. 

They giggle, popping them.

She covers her mouth to try to stop the bubbles' escape. It pops in her mouth, leaving a bitter taste.She coughs again, flicking her tongue like a pup in disgust. "Tastes bad." She waits."_Hic!_" Another bubble. 

Pharaoh claps his hands together, flattening it. 

"I need some air." She starts to head outside. "_Hic!_" A very tiny bubble. 

As she makes her way down the street and toward the park,they lessen. The bubbles stop entirely as her belly flattens. 

But once at the park, she felt hungry again. And hot.She sighs, laying back against a tree. _'At least my hiccups are gone.'_ Then she sits up again. _'I __**could**__ test the ice cream thing... No! It'd be too risky. But I'm so hot...' _Pharaoh wanders into view, looking for her."Oh! Pharaoh!" 

He jogs over, sitting down. "Nearly lost you there. 

"The only thing lost now are my hiccups. Thank goodness." 

He nods. "You don't look very good." He touches her flushed cheek. 

"It's just a bit warmer out here than I anticipated..." 

"Want some ice cream?" she asks smiling. 

"Again?" 

"Why not? It's summer." 

"But I've had so much already." 

"So? Yugi ate all the lemon without stopping. 

"He what?" she sighs. "Oh, alright. A small cone." 

Pharaoh takes her over to a stand. 

And once they have their ice cream, they proceed to lick it to death. 

Upon Tèa swallowing her mouthful,she sighs gently. Maybe it was just the amount. She'd have to wait and see. Ice cream half emptied, she proceeds to eat her cone. 

Pharaoh, however also wants to. It turns into a fight of who can eat most of it fastest. 

And once the topping and cone are gone,she blinks. No hiccups. "Guess I just ate too much. I can still have ice cream!" Butshe still wondered about her nose, too. Why hadn't it twitched when the bubble popped near it? 

"You're going cross-eyed. What's wrong?" 

She realizes she'd tried to focus on her nose. "Nothing."She shakes her head briskly before smiling. 

"Good." Pharaoh takes her hand. 

She squeezes it gently in return. 

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter. Coming soon.**


	49. Wishes and Memories

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 49**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

They begin to walk around. 

"So beautiful today..." 

"Hm." 

Tèa gazes at all the flowers as they walk along the park grounds. "Wonder what _that_ type is..." 

"Hm?" 

She stops and squats down to observe it.It looks like a lily.She leans in and breathes deeply, smelling it.The light scent is a lily, most definitely. "Mmm..." 

"Can I see?"She sits up to let him look."The color reminds me of you when you blush." 

"Uh!" Upon hearing these words, she does just that. The pink really does match. 

As for her nose,it's turning a matching pink. She sneezes into her hands. "Sorry. I-" She sneezes again. "guess my dragon side's allergic..." She rubs at her nose gently. 

Pharaoh helps her up. "Come on." 

"Huh?" 

"You'll sneeze less if you're moving." 

"But I'm fine. It's the dragon in me that-" She sneezes again. "keeps doing it." 

"Ah... Well we haven't learned to suppress the dragon, so..." 

Tèa reaches up, pinching her nose shut with a bobby pin from her purse. "There." she says nasally. "Let's see my dragon side sneeze through _this_."

"People sneeze through their mouth, too, Téa." 

She pulls off the clip. "I give up." 

"Maybe a dust mask? Like the things surgeons and carpenters wear?" 

When they try it,she sighs in relief. She'd rather look like she had a cold than sneeze everywhere.How a paper mask works better than a metal bobby pin or a wooden clothespin, she'll never know though. 

"Let's go back." 

She frowns. "Okay..." 

On the walk back,it's quiet, in a gentle way.But Tèa'd gone there to relax and have fun, not have it brought to a halt by sneezes or even hiccups.She sees an abandoned swingset, children leaving with the sun.This makes her frown more as she looks toward the ground sadly. 

But curiosity and instinct suddenly take hold and she walks over, sitting on it.Then starts to swing. Even removes the mask. 

Pharaoh sits on another. 

And as they swing, Téa takes in the world. Up...The sky comes close.She felt as though she were flying, if not almost could.  
>But then back down... And the horizon stared at her. She swings her legs harder.<em>'Touch the sky...'<em> She reaches up with her hand.If only...She wondered...how long would it be before her dragon self showed itself again? Would it be years? Or days? She wanted to fly.

Was this part of her dragon instinct?She hoped.After swinging for a bit, she scuffs to a stop."Hey Pharaoh? Would you consider me crazy if...I said I wanted to fly?" 

"No. Don't we all?" 

"I mean...really fly. With wings." 

"That would be amazing." 

"Would you believe me...if I said I had some?" 

"Yes. They're in Yami's memories. They're beautiful." 

"Yet I can't even use them..." 

"You can't?"She shakes her head."Oh... Well maybe you need to practice." 

"Where?" 

"I dunno. Your room. You just need to flap them. Like birds do!" 

"It might make a mess." 

"Clear a space!" 

"If we go back, will you help?" 

"Sure." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you though." 

"About what?" 

"The mess." 

"Oh. Sorry. I'm distracted." 

"Don't tell me it's my nose and stomach again." 

"No. Just thinking." 

"About?" 

"Yami." 

"Really?" 

"Yes... He's strange..." 

"Strange?" 

"His memories." 

"What about them?" 

"Some are...They don't quite fit. Like they're...Fake..." 

"Fake?" 

"I said it was strange. It's his early memories." 

"Early memories? Like what ones?" 

"All of them, to the age of six." 

"How could those be fake?" 

"I don't know. Someone did something..."Tèa blinks, puzzled. "There's something someone didn't want him to know. Then there's gap, and a claim about an accident." 

"Accident? Perhaps it was referring to Yugi's?" 

"No, this happened when he was six. They claim he got hit by something. He was in a hospital..." 

"I wish I could see them with you..." 

"Hold my hand." Nodding, she takes his hand in hers. "Close your eyes." 

Images. She could see what he meant. The memories were a little stiff, not quite real enough. Not enough life to them...And then a hospital room, looking around as a man explained that he was hit by a car, and his parents were worried and it was okay he didn't remember the accident because he was a very lucky boy... 

"I don't understand..." 

"Neither do I." 

"How could anyone have fake memories? Any memory made is usually real." 

"It could've been a god. They have no problem with doing these things." 

"But why do it to Yami?" 

"I don't know. I don't know their reasoning." 

She frowns worriedly as they continue to watch. "Yami..." 

The memories were smooth and real from there. Except for tiny glitches where he seemed about to realize something... 

Tèa gasps. "Hey, did you feel that?" 

"Yeah." 

"That glitch. A feeling of hesitation or realization, one." 

"He was noticing his memories. That they don't fit. Someone didn't want him to know." 

"But who? And why?" 

"Guess it really was gods." 

"We have to find out!" 

"Yes well.."

Téa opened her eyes. 

"First we'd have to find them." 

The land was sinking into night. 

"Find them?" 

"If you want to find a god, you'd better hope he wants to be found." 

"What if not your so-called gods? What if it's something else? Like..." 

He blinked. "What do you mean "So-called"? I don't put down _your_ religion!" 

"I just meant nobody believes in or worships them anymore." 

"I think that depends on the gods. And lack of belief means little."He released her hand. "Gods can't die, Téa. They may be less powerful, but they can still cause trouble." 

"But, pharaoh-" 

"If you have an argument, say it. Prove me wrong." 

She sighs. "Your gods, even the Egypt you knew...they all died out 3 to 5 millennia ago." All that's left are the landmarks still standing...and the treasures found and yet to be, and history books." 

"I know. But are there still people in the world?" 

"Of course there are." 

"Then there's still worshippers somewhere because people are stubborn and also believe in anything." 

"Yes, but-" 

"Just because ancient Egypt is gone doesn't mean a belief has to go with it. If Israel was destroyed, would Christianity and Judaism still exist?" 

She sighs, putting a hand to her forehead. "My POINT is, that maybe you're mistaken. It could be anything, not always what you think it will be." 

"I know, but I'm being stubborn." He sighs calmly. "Want to have another argument? That was fun." 

Anime facefault. 

"What?"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	50. Movies and Mysteries Part One

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 50**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Once back at the Game Shop, Tèa looks a little distant.

"You okay?" Tristan asks. 

"I dunno..." 

"But Yugi and Rebecca are turning into you." 

"Hi, Joey." Tristan replies. 

"What do you mean turning into me?" 

"Turning into you two. Glued at the hip. Hands. Whatever." 

"Hey!" 

"Téa, calm down." 

"I will not! They're clearly suggesting..." She whispers the rest in his ear. 

He blushes. "Oh...Okay, guys, that's not funny." 

Tèa nods in agreement, still blushing. 

"Wait, you two ain't...?" Joey looks embarrassed. "Sorry bout dat. My mistake!" 

"Of _course_ we're not _that_ close yet! What made you think that?" 

"Well... You're always together, an' kissin' an' stuff." 

"That's because Yami can't go five seconds without doing so." 

Pharaoh gripped her hand a little tighter. 

"Yeah, bu..." His words quailed under Téa's glare. 

"I'm serious, Joey! I'd say 'Ask him yourself.', but he's not here." 

"Wha?" 

"They don't know, Téa." 

She sighs. "It's a long story..." 

They sit on the floor. "We're ready!" 

And so she explains.

And once done,they begin to investigate Pharaoh. "Gotta pulse." 

"Joey! Tristan, stop! You're embarrassing him! And me..." 

"'Kay, Téa. Just making sure he's alive..." 

"Guys. Guys..." 

"Weird. Doesn't feel like there's gel. How does it stay up?" 

"Guys. The hair's natural." 

"And Yami and YUGI have that style as well, you know." 

"I thought it was all just gel..." 

"No." 

"He's real right now, okay? Give him some space."

"Fine..." 

Sighing, she flops back on the couch. "You guys really wear me out sometimes..." 

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna go make myself something. I'm feeling peckish again." Tèa gets up and heads for the kitchen.

And while fixing herself a sandwich, Joey comes in. She continues her work, unfazed. "Where's da cleaner?" 

"Under the sink. Why?" 

"I spilled somethin'." 

She looks down, watching as he digs it out. 

"I wonder if dere's anythin' left." He sprays it in the air. 

As Tèa watches this, her nose twitches. And she gives a light sniffle as her breath starts to softly hitch. "Ah...ah...ah..." She quickly places a finger under her nose, but upon its release a fireball rolls into the air. 

"Whoa."

Another sniffle and hitching breathes. "Ah..AH...AHH-CHOO!" 

Joey had scrambled back. 

"Ah...ah...AH...!" She clasps both hands over her mouth and nose. "...AH-CHMMPH!" She flies back against the wall. "Oof!" 

"You okay, Téa?" 

"I-" She sneezes again. "hate that cleaner." She takes a breath and holds it, clasping both hands over her mouth and nose again, eyes shut tight. And with each powerful trapped sneeze, her entire body bounces and/or jumps. 

When Joey sees her nose, he blinks. "You got allergies? Your nose is red." 

"My d..dragon half does..." 

"Dragon?" She goes to answer, but is interrupted by another sneeze. "Let's leave..." Joey drags her out. 

"But my food...I-" 

"Get it later." 

When they return, and everyone sees her nose, Pharaoh sighs, Tristan looks confused, but Yugi and Rebecca aren't noticing. She's set gently on the couch. "I want my sandwich." She smiles when Joey brings the club-style sandwich to her. "Thanks." 

"Want some pepper?" He holds it out. 

Before she can answer, he sprinkles some. "Ah-choo!" And with this sneeze, a fireball the size of Joey's head rolls skyward. "Ohh..." She sniffles, rubbing her nose again. 

"Okay, bad idea."

"That's it...My dragon half is going bye-bye as soon as I'm done eating..."

"But it's cute!"

"It's also been a pain in the butt!" 

"And cute..." 

Tèa whimpers...then begins to cry. 

"Ohh...Please don't!" 

She continues to cry, face hidden in her hands. 

Pharaoh hugs her. "I'm sorry." 

"It's ruining me! My relationships! Everything!" 

"You'll be FINE." She looks up at him tearfully. "Everything goes up and down. Things can only get better from here." 

"But-" 

"Just wait and see." 

Another soft, tearful whimper.

"Movie anyone? _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_?" 

"O-okay..." 

"Good idea, Yugi. Jack Sparrow can solve anything." 

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Téa corrects.

And during the movie, it works! Téa cheers up. This makes Pharaoh cheer up and everything feel better.

Meanwhile, with the Millennium Puzzle and Yami, he was struggling with new instincts. They were telling him to find her, kill her... But his heart was arguing back. 

And then he heard them. A female and a male. 

"He keeps resisting. You think he would have realized by now..." 

"She's a danger to all. She's a heartless killing machine, under the human guise. She's just trying to get close to him, then..."

The thrum of metal through air. 

He whirled.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	51. Movies and Mysteries Part Two

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 51**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Meanwhile, with the Millennium Puzzle and Yami, he was struggling with new instincts. They were telling him to find her, kill her... But his heart was arguing back. 

And then he heard them. A female and a male. 

"He keeps resisting. You think he would have realized by now..." 

"She's a danger to all. She's a heartless killing machine, under the human guise. She's just trying to get close to him, then..."

The thrum of metal through air. 

He whirled. Two people, in armor, armed with swords. One a woman, the other a man. 

Upon closer observation, he realizes the shared traits. Between the three of them. Strange eye colors, the man with duo colored hair, the woman's cut short and going every direction except down. Sharp, enticing eyes...

The only question was...who were they? And were they the ones behind what Yami was now feeling? 

"Ah, little relation...You see us! As great-great-grandmother, I feel upset to know you are attached to a dragon." 

"It's not his fault. The dragon must've done something." 

He continues to listen.

"Ah, yes. The female dragon. They pull many strange stunts to defend themselves and get close to their prey." 

What were they talking about? Tèa'd _never_ hurt or deceive him! 

"Some change form." 

"One showed me a dragon young in the back of her cave, maybe thinking I'd have mercy. Oh, how they try. I slew them both." 

When Yami hears this, he's horrified. _'Killed...a baby...'_ AND its mother. Even after it pleaded... "You both are DISGUSTING." 

But...was this what was - or would - happen to Yami? Is this why he suddenly felt so coldly towards her? 

"Are we? Do you know what dragons do?" 

He glares. 

"They kill without mercy, they pillage, they demand sacrifices. The females are slyer, luring in males with pretend human looks and magical charms. We are just protecting you." 

"Tèa's not like that! And _you're_ the ones putting these dark, evil thoughts in my head!" 

"Evil is a matter of perspective, grandchild. We are not evil, she is." 

He growls. "Enough!" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I've told you before, Tèa is no monster. She's kind, smart, and beautiful! She'd never harm _anyone!_" 

The woman shakes her head sadly. "For someone who I raised from infancy..." 

"Say what you wish...But I know Tèa. And so do our friends." He looked at her. "Wait...Raised? But...How old are you?" 

"Over five-hundred years dead." 

He gasps. 

"You are not born in the time you think." 

"No...That's a lie! It's all been!" 

"We have a long proud history of being a magical family. But we knew times were changing. We could not let such a thing die out. And so, my young grandchild was sent ahead in time, with replaced memories and magic diluted." 

"Enough! I won't hear anymore!" 

"But it's true..." 

"No!" 

"Doesn't something seem wrong with your memories? Doesn't it?" 

"What? Wrong?" 

"A little different, a little...disjointed...perhaps?" 

He growls again. "Stop messing with my head..." But she was right. Now he was forced to concentrate on it, he could tell... He groans, clutching his head and shutting his eyes tight as he tries to fight it. Things peeled away, like dried mud. 

"You are the incarnation of an ancient pharaoh. We knew times were changing because we were being hunted for being witches." 

"Then...the pharaoh really _is_..." 

"Really is part of you? He is. And he shall lead us back." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We, the knights and magicians of the old times, were banded as one clan. We are dead, but through our descendants, our clan shall return and fix our world!" 

"Stop! I won't kill Tèa! Nor will she me or anyone!" 

"She is a dragon. It is her instinct as a killing monster, a manipulating mind. They are the foxes of the magical world." 

"You're wrong!" 

"Then tell us the proof." 

"I already have!" 

"That is not proof, that is proof her spell has woven over you! With you gone, she has already turned to a new victim!" 

"How many times must I say it? Tèa would NEVER hurt or kill!" 

"Then why would she switch her supposed affections so quickly?" 

"She wouldn't!" 

"Oh? Then what's this?" 

A scene appeared. The kitchen back home, and the pharaoh and Téa, kissing. 

"T-..No...That's just another illusion!" 

"Do you THINK I would like to torture my only grandchild to survive?" 

"I'm not saying this again...SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" 

The woman sighed, gently rubbing a scuff mark on her red armor. "Why do you have to be so devoted?"

"Because." He stares at the mazes. He wasn't going to give those...Things...a straight answer. He just wanted OUT of there! And back to Tèa...

Téa... Suddenly the picture came to mind. But it would never be true. ...Would it?

No! They were trying to get him to doubt! They were... 

He closed his eyes tightly, but a single tear squeezed past. He had TOLD her to...

Back in Domino, with Tèa, she's cuddled up next to Pharaoh. But as she lay there, her heart suddenly aches. _'What is this pain in my heart..?'_ She closed her eyes and sees a glimpse of Yami, his face shocked. She gasps, eyes snapping open.

"You okay?" 

She looks up at him. "Yami...I think he's in trouble!"

He pulls her a little closer. "Then trust Gran to help him. We don't even know where he is, Téa."

"But-"

"Shh... Trust her. She has the experience to do so."

"I hope you're right..." 

"It'll be okay." 

She nods. 

Yami digs his fingernails into his scalp. For a second, he saw her, snuggled next to HIM. 

"Are you okay?" 

They hadn't noticed? It wasn't...? 

When he looks up at them, they look worried. And when they ask again, he starts to cry, quietly. 

The woman slowly walks over, placing her gloved hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing! I-She-" He hugged her, needing a shoulder to cry on, even an enemy. 

And as he continues to cry, she strokes his hair in a strangely familiar movement. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay..." 

When Yami feels this, he sniffles slightly, feeling like a child. He could almost imagine she was his grandmother... And as he's being held, he closes his eyes. There's a memory. An elderly woman, light hair graying, but still spry, polishing red armor. Her dress style is old, a lady's dress. Short cut hair and sharp green eyes. She's...his...grandmother... 

But was she really? He tried denying, but there was this sudden flood, arguing with his early childhood memories and he could see how stiff the modern ones were and... 

_"We're sending you away, Yanen."_

_"But WHY, gran'ma?_

_"Because we need to protect you. Wait for us, Yanen."_

And then the hospital... 

He opens his eyes. "You...You're..." He looks at her. Younger, quieter, but still his grandmother. 

When the woman hears, she smiles, hugging him. "You remember..." 

Upon feeling the hug and hearing these words, he smiles back. It didn't matter then, did it? He had his grandmother back. 

But what of his modern memories...and his friends...? They seemed real enough. But his friends. Knowing what he knows now, could he still be friends with them?...Would he even still remember them or see them the same way? Would he forget? 

"Memories are still memories. They can't be taken." 

Even so...he felt sure that now there'd be doubts and inner conflicts. 

"Look...Can you guys agree to stop pressuring me about... T-Téa?" 

Wait...He could barely utter her name now? When he took a deep breath though, he realized it was that he was still upset. What was a man to do...

"Wonder if I can go back ye-" 

He's staring at the small herbal shop again. 

"So how's it goin', young'un?"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter. ^.^ Coming soon**


	52. Movies and Mysteries Part Three

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 52**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"So how's it goin', young'un?"

When he turns around, there's the mage.

"Dealin' with your family issues?"

He nods.

"Hey...There's something wrong, isn't there? What happened?"

He tries to explain it to her, but words are jumbled, and instead there was meaningless words thrown together as sentences. 

She looks to be thinking hard. "So what you're saying is that you're not from this time." 

Another nod. 

"And that some of your memories are fake." 

"Yes..." 

"And that I was wrong and your family has killed dragons within two generations of your birth." 

"And that the pharaoh really is me or part of me." 

"Ah...A tale of great proportions unfold. The gods are quite bored this century. Deal with your relatives so we can get you back to your friends." 

"But how?" 

"Talk to 'em, convince them, get them to realize it won't work in this century..." 

"I already told them Tèa was no danger..." 

"Yes, but THEY WON'T GET THAT. Old dog, new tricks? You have to make them realize it would be taken as murder nowadays." 

"Yes, but..." 

"It's the best excuse we have." 

"Can't _you_ tell them?" 

"No. They won't believe me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"They'll believe you 'cause you're their relative. If I try, they'll think me a dragon-lover."

"I..." 

"Just do it, Yami." 

"I just want to see Tèa again...Tell me...will I really kill her if I'm put back in control?" 

"Right now, maybe. In two weeks, probably. In two months, yes." 

He gasps in shock. 

"This is why you have to. Tell them that you can't, give them reasons straight from the lawbooks. They are still knights, and still honor -bound to law." 

"But I don't KNOW any knightly laws!" 

"You seem to have missed my point. If you explain that to the modern law official, dragons don't exist and all it would look like is a guy murdering a woman for no reason, they would listen, because it's in the law." 

He sighs sadly. "Alright...I will try..." 

And he was back in the puzzle. 

"Ready to listen yet?" 

He sighed. "Look. Grandmother. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't..." He swallowed. "I couldn't kill Téa. People don't believe in dragons anymore. It would just look like...Murder..." 

There was silence, whispering, and they kept glancing at him. 

He waits for their response, his heart racing despite keeping a straight face. 

"I see. The justice system still works then, it's just lost some intelligence." 

"What?" 

"No knowledge of magic. If they had, this could have been...The return will more difficult than we thought." 

"I know...The mage says within just two months, I could end up..." 

He shut up, realizing his grandmother would have no sympathy. 

"Uh! ...Nevermind, grandmother..."

She nodded, not really hearing. 

"So can we agree that I'm not going to kill Téa?" 

"Yes. You're also to break off your relationship." 

"What? But-" 

"We'll let her live. I don't want you to be near her though." 

"But...she...I..." 

"I couldn't do that to her...It would break her heart! And the pharaoh-"

"I don't care what he does! He's not my grandchild! Why should I care about a dragon's heart?" 

"Uh! Grandmother!"

"Tell me why I should care." 

"Because...because I trust them!"

"A dragon?"

"Yes. And you could trust Tèa. I just know it!"

"I'm sure." Her eyes narrowed. 

"TRUST me, grandmother! If you'd just observe for yourself-"

"No! She's a dragon! There's only one way to deal with a dragon!" 

"But-"

"No." She turned her back. 

Yami frowned. He was trying so hard, only to dig himself in deeper. Maybe there really_ was_ no other choice...

"But she's always been a human at heart...At least to me..."

Barely a twitch.

Maybe this really _was_ goodbye... _'Tèa...' _He bows his head, eyes hidden in the shadow of his bangs. _'Goodbye, Téa..Don't...forget...'_ he thinks.

She was asleep in bed. Time passed differently in the puzzle. Suddenly, she sat up, hearing that voice. "Yami?" she whispers.

As she looks around,she sees nothin-No. A pale ghost, sitting on the floor. She heard his whispered goodbye. "Yami? What? Why...?" She started to stand. 

He looked right at her. 

"We have a compromise.. You will live, but I...our relationship..." 

"What about it? Yami, what's wrong?" 

"We have..to...break up...It's the only way."

She gasps in shock. "But...Yami...You said-" 

"It's the only thing they yielded to. They want your blood Téa. Simple as that." 

"What are you talking about? Who is 'they'?"

"My gr-ancestors." 

"You can't give up!" 

"Téa..." He stands, looking more solid. "I'm sorry. But...They just won't. They've been dragonslayers, all they've ever known... They're not going to change now." 

"And you've accepted yourself as one of them...?" 

"No." 

"Then why? ...You plan to kill me, don't you?" 

"What? No! Téa, _they_ will kill you if I don't break up. I couldn't...You mean...so much...to me..." 

"Yami... if you and your ancestors truly can't resist the temptation...then go ahead. Kill me. Kill my dragon side. He hasn't done me much good anyway..." 

"Téa, killing the dragon side takes you with it." 

"...Then so be it." 

"No. I-Téa, what is wrong with you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing! The mage said you'd be my protector, but you've only been tempted into killing me! And my dragon side! If you all want my blood so bad, take it! Murder the innocent! Both she and me! She's brought no good for me anyway! Only made the one I love insane!"

Tèa starts to cry. "I wish I never was a dragon..." 

Yami hugs her, starting to cry himself. "We'll make it through, Téa. Just watch." 

She looks up at him tearfully. "Will I really have to date the pharaoh now...and never see you again...?"

"Hold out hope, Téa. We may yet be." 

"But I thought it was only a matter of time before..."

"I'll find a way. There has to be some law, some...tradition...something..." 

She grips his shirt as tears roll down. "I'll do as they wish for now until then...Just know, the pharaoh and I will help, too...somehow...I'll miss you, Yami..."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her lips softly, and disappeared. 

"And if you must kill me...so be it. Goodbye, Yami..." she cries.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter, coming soon**


	53. Latenight Madness

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 53**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

"And if you must kill me...so be it. Goodbye, Yami..." she cries.

She sat on the bed, staring through the window. 

Later that night, there was a sound. Like breaking glass. 

Tèa wakes in alarm. _'Mom and Dad aren't here, Cari's at his friend's... I should've stayed at Yugi's!'_

She goes to investigate, grabbing her nearby umbrella for protection. 

There's a man in the living room, carefully looking through her family's things. She can hear three others. 

_'Uh-oh.'_ she thinks. Maybe if she hid and turned into a dragon, she could pretend to be a statue... They were looking at her. _'Why didn't I get Cari's bat?'_ She freezes in the shadows. 

"Hey, you. What's your name?" 

She gasps, raising her umbrella slightly in defense. 

"Oh, come on, pretty..." 

They approached. 

_'Come on, don't look scared. Get to the phone...'_

"The phone line's been cut. Don't try it, pretty." 

"Stay back! Get out of here! I'm warning you!" 

"Oh, I'm sure. You know, Pretty, I love when they play hard to get." 

She growls, swinging the item at them. 

It hits one straight in the temple, and he cries out, clutching his skull. "Oh, you're gonna pay, BI-" 

"Treat gently there. Language won't impress Pretty here." 

"I don't know what you guys are looking for here, but you better get out!" 

One grabbed the umbrella. "We came to help you share. Guess we'll take something instead-" He fainted. 

The pharaoh gently lowered his hand. "You three will regret this..." 

Tèa gasps, smiling. 

He smiles back, but then seems to change. The shadows around seemed to swarm to him, grin twisting into a sadistic smirk. "Let's play a game." Even his voice was different. 

Seeing this, Tèa gives a soft gasp. _'Pharaoh...?'_

His eyes flicked to her, then away. 

"A game?" 

"This guy's mental." 

"What's the game?" 

He held out his hand. A pair of dice were there. "This. Unless you prefer something else?" 

Tèa blinks, puzzled. 

"Dice...?" 

"Yes." 

"I-" 

"What's wrong? Scared, Johnathan?" 

The man stared at him. "He knows my name.." 

_'What's gotten into the pharaoh suddenly?'_

"Well?" 

The man gulped. "What are the rules?" 

"Whoever rolls the lowest number wins." 

"There's two dice." 

"Then the highest is twelve." 

When Tèa tries to get a glimpse of the pharaoh's eyes,she shivers slightly. They're...insane... 

She almost felt sorry for the crooks now. Who _knows_ what would happen next... 

Pharaoh tosses the dice. 

Twelve. 

"Hey, whaddya know? I don't need to roll! I won!" 

Pharaoh's still smiling. "You still need to roll." 

The man huffs. "Why?" 

"It's the rules." 

The man picks up the dice. "Yeah well..." He throws them at Pharaoh. "I don't play by that!" 

Pharaoh sidestepped, and the dice hit something behind him. 

"Hey look! One and six! I still wi-" 

Pharaoh points. The dice had shattered."Sixteen." 

Tèa gasps. 

"You lose." 

And then the men were swallowed by the shadows, covered by black. Then the shadows disappeared, taking the men with them. 

"Ph-pharaoh...?" 

He faints. 

"Oh!" Tèa rushes over, catching him. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" 

He groans. "Little too...much...Magic...I-" He looks at her. "You're ok, right?" He gently touches her cheek. 

"It's _you_ I'm worried about...What_ happened _to you...?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were..." She looks into his eyes again. 

He stood. "I acted a little different? Why should I show them the good side of my personality?" 

"You acted EVIL. Completely insane!" 

He laughs quietly. "Téa, I've been trapped in a piece of gold for thousands of years. No one said I was going to be all there."

"That's no excuse!" 

"If you insist." He kicked something one of them had dropped. "They deserved it," he whispered. 

Growling, she slaps him across the cheek. 

He blinked, face rather blank. "...Ow." 

"While I'm grateful and all for your help, it's not like they'd put a GUN to my head!"

He looked at her. "You didn't notice, did you?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Two of them had guns, strapped to their waist. One was already trying to pull it out. The one I knocked out." She gasps. "Maybe you didn't have a gun to your head, but you would've. Now do you get it?" She frowns then bows her head in guilt, sadness and shame. He hugs her. "Shh...It's alright..." He tangles fingers in her hair. "It's not your fault..." 

Téa leans against him. Then she realizes. "How'd you get in here? Nevermind that, why did you come in the first place?" She looks up at him again. 

He nuzzles her, nipping her ear of all things. "I missed you." 

She gasps again, heart skipping a beat as her cheeks go red. 

"Didn't you miss me?" 

"O..of course I did..."

"Good." He nuzzled her neck. 

It took her a moment in her dazed state to realize what he was trying to do. 

"N-no!" She tries to pull away. Téa could almost see that smirk. "Snap out of it, pharaoh!"

He whimpers, but stops. 

Taking this moment, Téa retreats to a mirror, staring in a strange breed of fascination at the red mark on the base of her neck. _'Oh no...What will my family..even YAMI think?'_ She growls. He had better not be smiling. He was asking for it. Then again...at least she wasn't yet pregnant.

"You okay?" He was standing RIGHT BEHIND HER. 

She gives a screamish yelp, falling to the floor.

"Whoa!" He grabs her arm, pulling her back up. "I'm sorry. You okay?"

"No, I'm not alright! Look what you've done!" She shows him the new mark. 

He tries to hide a smile. "I see..."

She goes to smack him again, but freezes when he removes his collar.

"You can pay me back you know." 

"Yeah? How, by bearing your child?" She gasps and covers her mouth quickly. She didn't want to give him any ideas in his current state.

"Oh come on. We're not going that far yet. You're only in high school." 

"Oh, really? Then explain this." She points to the mark again. "And why you're undressing in front of me."

"I can't explain the love bite. But, really? Téa, it's like a necklace. That's not undressing. That would be taking off my shirt." 

She gives a suspicious glare. "And how are we supposed to explain it to my family and friends?"

"We don't. Makeup." 

As he dabs the powderpuff on the spot on her neck,she tries not to giggle. Or sneeze for that matter.

When it was covered, they stood there a moment. Things were awkward.

Pharaoh rubs his now bare neck. "So. Um.." He avoids her eyes. She looks away as well. "About that..."

She sighs. "It was just wrong. I'm not a cheater. Got it?"

He takes a step back, examining the ground. "I...Yes." He hugs her carefully and leaves.

Now feeling even more hurt and confused, she just falls to her knees, crying softly. No matter who she was with...they'd both treat her insanely. "Maybe I should just die now...Save them the trouble..." Her life was already a mess and under threat, and the love life only got worse. She didn't know how to be with both to try and make it better...

"Why?" she whispered. "Why? What did I DO?" She runs to her room, sobbing as she slams her door.

There was one person to call in a time like this: Her old friend Tommy.

After a few rings, he picks up. "Hello?"

"Tommy..."

"What's wrong? You don't sound so good." 

Crying harder than ever, she explains. 

When she's done, there's a moment of silence. 

"You want a personal guard, Téa?"

"I just...Could I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, I mean my mom might think it a little weird, but she'll understand fear of burglary."

"Okay...I'll wait for you outside..." She pulled together a few things and sat on the porch, after taping the window. 

"Hey...Téa...So..." Tommy leaned against the fence, panting. "you... re..ready?"

"I guess...Are you alright?"

"Just...a little...tired... Come on."

She nods. And as they walk together, she sighs in relief. Then reaches over...and takes his hand.

"I-Uh...Téa..."

"Can't I? Please? Like when we were little?"

He smiles. "Sure."

They run down the street to his house. But what to do, Tèa thought. Would things get any better anytime soon? Or continue to get worse? She hoped they really did get better. She needed Yami. But also hoped that evil look in the pharaoh's eyes would be the last. He'd even found it funny! Which seemed so unlike him...

She grips Tommy's hand tighter as they crossed the street.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon**


	54. A Friend In Need Part One

"**Made To Order"**

**Chapter 54**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu**

**Rated G**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: This story is also side-written by my friend, Sara-Darkotter. She wanted me to mention that. Now, onto the story!**

Once at his house,she sits on the couch, sighing. "This is a nightmare..." 

"I bet. I mean, you've taken these things so well."

"Oh, please..." 

"You're still alive, not a shivering creature who'd leave their room, still like Yami..." 

"I'm only still alive because the pharaoh saved me. Still...that look in his eyes and his behavior...it seemed so unlike him!" 

"We all have secrets. Hey, for all you know, it was the magic's fault he did that." 

"Maybe...But it scared me...I shouldn't fear those I love! My life's already under threat as it is! Things just can't get any worse tonight..." 

"Don't say that!" 

"Why not?" she asks, looking over. 

"Because in movies, it always does." 

"So? Really, what more could happen to me tonight?" 

"Someone'll think of something. Look. You want a cookie?" 

She blinks, slightly puzzled. "Sure, I...guess so." 

He goes to the kitchen, coming back with a plate of chocolate chip and a package of _**Oreos**_. 

She sniffs the air, then the plate, taking in the scent of both cookies like a cute, curious animal.

When Tommy sees this,he laughs. 

"Uh!" She blushes deeply, looking away shyly. 

"What?" 

"S-sorry..." 

"Nah, it's fine. Chocolate chip or Oreo?" 

"Both...?" she asks, looking back and still timid. 

He hands her some of each. And while they eat their snack,Tommy turns on the TV, quietly. Tèa watches calmly as he flips through the channels. Eventually, he stops on a marathon of an old cartoon. "Looney Tunes?" 

"Sure!" 

While watching, the cookies are demolished. But then… 

"Ah...ah..." Tèa quickly covers her mouth and nose with both hands, holding her breath. "Fhmh!" The blocked sneeze says. She opens her eyes, mouth and nose still covered, and sighs. 

"You okay?" 

She goes to answer,but there's another sneeze that demands to be heard. "I..I-mmph..." She holds her breath again, clasping her mouth and nose tighter. 

"Oh. Tissue? Or water?"She motions for the tissue box, eyes shut tight. He wordlessly hands it over. 

And suddenly a hiccup said, "Let there be fire!"And with this jolt,the tissue caught on fire. She sighs, gripping it until it burned out. As for her nose, it's a shade of pink that luckily was starting to lessen.

"AHH-CHOO!" Or so she thought. 

"Wow." Tommy watched it dissipate near the ceiling. 

And as she goes to rub her nose,there's another. She catches the fireball in her hands and is surprised to watch it doesn't dissipate, but just glows softly in the tiny space."Man, what is going on...Why do I keep-" She sneezes again. 

"Maybe cookie dust?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Sensitive noses do weird things. Like my mom knowing I haven't changed my socks." 

"Ew!" 

He smiled. 

And as she sits there with a brief pause, waiting,there's silence, except for Bugs Bunny dodging a bullet.She sighs. "I think they stopped." 

"Good. Oreo?" He holds it out. 

"Sure."

When she eats and swallows it,she nearly chokes, because Daffy and Bugs said "Shh. Be vewy quiet. We're hunting Elmers." And there's just always been something funny about that line to her. She coughs to try and catch her breath.

"You okay?" He taps her back. 

"I-" She coughed. "I'm fine." 

Just as she starts to catch her breath again, she sneezes."Oh, not a-" Sneeze. Maybe the tissues were scented. She buries her nose into one."AH-CHOO!"

Yep. She watched it disintegrate. 

"It's the tissues." 

"My mom likes...the scented..." 

"What scent are they...?" 

"Usually a fruit, though once it was flowers!" 

"And your cleaner?" 

"House cleaner? Lemon or nothing, and everything in here was unscented." 

They check the scent names on both the cleaner bottle and the tissue box. 

"Great. Meadow flower scented tissues. Can I just set them on fire now?" 

As for the cleaner bottle, when she sniffs _it_ again… 

"Whoo! Here's one! Wood table cleaner! But it didn't make me-" Never mind. They hit the smoke alarm before it went off. She sniffles, rubbing her nose again. 

"Everything an allergenic." 

She nodded. 

"Here. Damp cloth. If you think you'll sneeze, just press it to your nose. It works for mom." 

"But what about my-" She held it to her face. "-my hiccups." 

"Those seem gone."

"There was one Joey used that drove my dragon side crazy..." 

"Really? Wow." 

"It's obviously not these..." 

"Well that's all in the house. Come on. To the Looney Tunes!" 

"Where _is_ your mom tonight, anyway?" 

"Boyfriend earlier. She's asleep right now." 

Tèa blushes slightly, hearing this. As they continue to watch the cartoons,she suddenly realizes that she doesn't know much about Tommy. 

"So what's happened since middle school?"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter. Coming soon**


End file.
